


Two Men, Four Babies and A Wedding

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-16
Updated: 2004-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 57,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Wes get engaged and married.  Wes tells his family.  Angel tells Buffy. Cordelia gives birth to her twins.  Multiple Chapters.<br/>Sequel to Alternate Lifestyles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Two Men, Four Babies and a Wedding   
Part I of III

Author: Dawnie   
Email: matto@aolwebs.com   
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present, Mr. And Mr. Wyndham-Pryce  
Spoiler Warning: After S5, AU  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m relations  
Disclaimer: These extraordinary characters are solely owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and company. I do not profit from them monetarily, just spiritually.  
Notes: Feedback please.   
P.S. This story takes place in the same alternate reality that my 1st fan fiction, on the following day. Character behavior based on pre “Sleep Tight” interplay. (Read: not so dark and tortured)

**************************

The morning sun streamed through the picture window. Wesley stirred. He snuggled down into the comforter, trying to slip back into his dreams. He could feel Angel pressed up against him. “He is so still when he sleeps.” he thought contentedly. Wesley closed his eyes. Wait. Something was wrong. The *sun* was shining through the window. Angel snuggled closer. A ray of light filtered across his hand draped on Wesley‘s hip. “Ow! Damn it!” Angel sat hurriedly up in bed. He was still half asleep. “Wes? What’s going on?”

Wesley rose out of bed, went over to the heavy dark green velvet curtains, and swiftly pulled them closed. “I am sorry, Angel. I could have sworn that I shut those before we went to bed.”

Angel shook his burned hand. “Not exactly a ‘good morning’ is it? It’s not your fault Wes. I was looking out the window last night. I must have left them open. “

Wesley strode over to the bed and looked over Angel’s injury. “It doesn’t look too bad. It will probably heal by the end of the day.” He planted a kiss across the top of Angel’s hand. “All better?”

Angel cocked a wide grin. “All better.” 

Wesley selected a light blue shirt and coffee colored khakis out of the closet. He stood musing over which tie to wear. “Disaster averted. I am going to take a shower. I would like to get to work on some of the Babylonian Prophecies in the passages that Tara sent us from Sunnydale. It was pleasant having her and Willow here a few months ago for Connor’s 2nd birthday party. She is a lovely girl. I can see why Willow adores her. “

Angel reclined back on the bed and raised his eyebrows. “Oh. You can huh? Discarding me already for the next pretty face?” he teased.

Wesley took a navy striped tie off the hanger and walked over to Angel. “Are you jealous?” he asked, smirking down at him.

Angel reached out and grabbed Wesley’s arm. “Maybe I want to keep you all to myself. Is that okay?”

Wesley leaned down and kissed him warmly. “I love you; I’ll stay as long as you want me.” He straightened up and turned towards the master bathroom.

Angel swiftly sat back up and circled his arms around Wesley’s waist. “I want you to stay.” 

Wesley resisted slightly and sighed. “Angel. I need to get ready. We have work to do.”

Angel pulled Wesley down on the bed and onto his back. He leaned over him, all dimpled smile and tousled hair. “It can wait.”

Wesley stroked his cheek. “As pleasant as this is, I do need to decipher those prophecies. Who knows what fiend of hell is lurking out there, waiting for an innocent victim. ”

Angel rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you Mr. Serious this morning? You must be getting bored with me.” He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.

Wesley pulled Angel down and gently tugged on Angel’s outthrust lip with his teeth. He felt Angel immediately respond to his touch. Angel kissed him back passionately. His weight of his body was pinning Wesley to the bed. Wesley attempted to reposition his arms. Angel seized his wrists and restrained them above Wesley’s head. Angel gently slid on top of him. “You are all mine.” He purred sensuously into Wesley’s ear. 

Wesley struggled to move his hands but Angel was too strong. He succumbed. Angel removed Wesley’s glasses and put them on the nightstand. He kissed his way down Wesley’s neck and throat, inhaling his clean masculine scent and nibbling at his sensitive collar bone. Wesley began to make whimpering noises in his throat. Angel released Wesley’s wrists. He slid his hands under Wesley’s back, drawing him closer. Wesley positioned his knees on either side of Angel’s thighs and allowed himself to be pressed further into the bed. “Angel.” he sighed.

Angel grazed his teeth across Wesley’s pulse. He removed one hand from Wesley’s back and struggled to unbutton his pajamas. “You’re wearing too many clothes.“ he admonished. Wesley sat up on one elbow and pulled the top over his head, pulling Angel back down to him, kissing him intensely. The feel of Angel’s cool skin on his was making him weak with longing. 

Angel broke the kiss. Wesley lay panting. “What’s wrong?” 

Angel smiled. “You are still wearing too many clothes. “ He tugged on the drawstring of Wesley’s pajama bottoms.

Wesley’s eyes were bright were desire. “What are you going to do about it?” he mock-challenged.

Angel slid his thumbs into the waistband of Wesley’s pajamas. “Whatever I want.” he challenged back.  
He began pulling the pajamas off slowly, teasingly. Wesley breathed heavily in anticipation.

The bedroom door banged open. “Da Da! Wa Wa!” Connor exclaimed, barreling toward them at breakneck speed. The toddler struggled to climb up on the bed and started jumping up and down. Angel moved his hands and glanced apologetically at Wesley. Wesley nodded and whispered. “Later.”

The two men turned towards Connor and dragged him down on the bed. “Where’s Connor’s tummy?” Angel sang out. Connor began to laugh. 

“I think I found it!” Wesley called back and began to mercilessly tickle the boy. 

Connor shrieked with delight. Angel joined Wesley in the tickling game until Connor began to hiccup. Angel worriedly jerked his hands back. “Are you okay, buddy?” he asked anxiously. Connor continued to alternately laugh and hiccup.

 

Wesley looked at Angel with amusement. “He’s fine. Too much laughing caused Connor to hiccup. It’s normal.” He blew raspberries on Connor’s tummy, stood up and put his glasses back on. 

Angel grabbed Connor up in a bear hug. “I love you, Connor.”

Connor planted a wet kiss on his father’s cheek. “Love da da. He looked up at Wesley. “Love wa wa.”

Wesley smiled at the boy. “Well wa wa is taking a shower and then I’ll make you some breakfast. Oatmeal?” 

Connor nodded and wrinkled his nose. “Da Da. Potty.” 

Angel got out of bed and slung Connor over his shoulder. “Let’s take you to the potty and start your bath. Okay? “ Connor giggled all the way into his nursery. 

Wesley went into the master bathroom. He took a hot shower, shaved, and got dressed. He walked into the nursery. Angel was helping Connor put on a Spongebob shirt. “I’ll finish getting Connor ready then I will get dressed and meet you downstairs in about twenty minutes.” Angel stated.

“Twenty minutes? It takes you twenty minutes to do your hair.” Wesley teased.

Angel swatted him on the rear. “Okay Mr. Smarty-pants, why don’t you start translating the scrolls and I’ll make breakfast when I’m done here.”

“Alright. Remember that Connor likes raisins in his oatmeal. Oh, and can you turn on the kettle? I would like a cup of Earl Grey. ” Wesley headed downstairs. It was still early and all of the other occupants of the hotel were asleep. Wesley settled at his desk with a pile of books, a legal notepad and several sharpened pencils. 

He was so absorbed in his studies that at first he didn’t hear Angel call him. “Wes. Wes. Wes! “ 

He looked up. “Yes?”

Angel poked his head in the office door. “It’s time for breakfast. Connor started without you.”

Wesley stood and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He stretched out his back and started towards the hotel kitchen. “Well Connor *has* to eat fast. He has a pressing appointment with Barney the Dinosaur.”

Angel followed him downstairs humming “I love you, you love me…” under his breath.

Wesley looked at him. “I don’t think you realize how disturbing it is to hear a 250 year old vampire sing that song.”

Angel playfully shoved him towards the kitchen table where Connor was spooning large amounts of oatmeal in his mouth. His legs swung constantly under the table, causing it to slightly shake.

Angel tousled his hair. “No kicking. Finish eating and I’ll put on the television in the lobby. “

Wesley sat and sipped at his tea. Angel had already added the right amount of sugar and milk. Wesley though it was incredibly considerate that he remembered. Angel busied himself heating a mug of pig’s blood in the microwave. It beeped and Angel carefully removed it and took a sip. He made a face. “Too hot. I wish they had a blood button like they do for popcorn.”

Wesley looked up from his tea. “Yes. I’ll call the manufacturer about that right away. They are missing out on an untapped market.” he said drolly.

Angel sauntered over to the table. “Wa Wa thinks he is so funny, doesn’t he Connor?”

Connor continued shoveling in his oatmeal. He ate the last spoonful. “Down.” he announced holding his hands in the air.

Angel set him on the floor and wiped his face with a napkin. Connor squirmed and ran over to the stairs. He began to climb up on all fours. “Barney. Barney.”

Angel followed him up to the lobby. “Don’t forget to take your iron pill, Wes.” he called over his shoulder.

“I won’t.” Wesley walked over to the jar on the counter and swallowed two pills. He lifted the cups of tea and blood, grabbed a scone from the breadbox, and started eating as he walked up to the lobby. Connor was dancing and clapping in front of the television. Wesley handed Angel his cup. “He is such an adorable boy. I do love him so.” he commented.

Angel slid his free hand around Wesley’s waist. “We are very lucky.” Wesley enjoyed the embrace and drank his tea. 

Angel swallowed the last drops of blood out of his cup and turned towards the front desk. “Did we get any messages on the machine overnight?”

“The light is not blinking so no. I really should get back to work.” Wesley said resignedly. “Oh, Angel, I completely forgot. What did you do with that orb you were studying last night? I wanted to take a look at it, maybe do some research?”

Angel’s features hardened. He had also forgotten about the orb. “I am taking it back today. In fact, I am going right now. “ 

Wesley opened his mouth to protest. Angel cut him off forcefully. “We are not going to talk about it. It’s an evil object, Wes." 

Wesley pushed his glasses up on his nose. “I don’t see why I can not even take a look at it. It’s not like I haven’t seen malevolent things every day of my life.” he retorted.

Angel did not answer. He turned and strode up the stairs to their bedroom and retrieved the orb from his bureau drawer where he had hidden it under several of Wesley’s monogrammed handkerchiefs. The mist inside the orb began to swirl as soon as he touched it. Angel wrapped it back up, shoved it under his arm and went back downstairs. He kissed the top of Connor’s head and walked up to Wesley, touching his arm. “I’m sorry Wes, but I have to do this now. Can you watch Connor, please?”, he asked.

Wesley relented and wordlessly nodded. He walked over and sat with Connor. “Would you like to watch another program on the telly, Connor?”

“Barney.” Connor insisted.

“Okay” Wesley amiably agreed. “Another dose of Barney it is.”

Angel headed towards the front door.

 

“Yo! Angel! Are you trying out for a part in the ‘Towering Inferno‘? As the tower?” Gunn shouted down the stairs.

Angel turned. Gunn was on the 2nd floor landing in a t-shirt and boxer shorts. Wesley turned towards Angel with a look of surprise. “Were you just heading out the front door at 9:00 a.m.?” he asked incredulously.

Angel shrugged. “I’m upset, okay? I’ll use the tunnels.” He marched towards the back door that went underground and slammed it behind him.

Gunn came down the stairs. “Isn’t he Sunshine Boy today? Maybe he needs to switch to caffeine free blood. Wes, I’m making coffee. You want some?”

“No thank you Charles, but you can refill my tea cup.” Wesley held out his cup. Gunn took it and headed downstairs. “Don’t know how you English can drink so much of this stuff. But then Angel likes lattes so go figure.”

Wesley smiled at Gunn’s retreating back. “Okay Connor, after Barney how about we get your crayons and coloring book so Uncle Wes can do some research?”

Connor continued to stare at the screen. “Kay.” he agreed.

***********************************

Angel walked purposely through the sewers towards Rick’s Majik Shop. Even though he couldn’t see the orb under its coverings, he could feel it. It was giving him a heightened sense of anxiety which in turn made him angry. He hoped he would meet some big mouth demon looking to make a name for himself so he could beat the crap out of him. It would help him relax. 

No such luck. He made it to the back door of the magic shop without incident. He silently entered the store and went to the front desk. Rick jumped. “I didn’t hear you come in Angel. Blessed be. Hey, thanks again for helping me out yesterday. You are a goddess-send. How are you? Your chi seems out of alignment.”

Angel looked at him darkly. “I‘m fine. I ‘m returning this.” He slammed the orb down hard on the counter. 

Rick looked at the orb and then up at Angel. “What’s wrong? It doesn’t work?”

“Oh it works fine. If you like looking at scenes from hell for fun! What is this thing?” Angel demanded.

Rick looked puzzled. “It’s just a novelty. Shows your alternate self in another dimension. I have one too. He watches a lot of ‘CSI’ and eats peanut butter ice cream from the carton.”

Angel drummed his fingers on the counter impatiently. “Look Rick. Mine doesn’t work right. It showed all my friends dying. I just want you to take it back and I’ll go. ” He headed back towards the storage bay doors that led to the sewer.

“Angel. I can’t take it back. It was a gift. Besides, the way the magic works, it’s a one owner type of thing.” stated Rick.

Angel turned to glower at him. Rick shrank back. Angel approached him. “I am not taking it back.” he said slowly.

Rick was flustered. “Look, once you touch it, your aura creates the magic that shows the alternate dimension just for you. It won’t work for anyone else. Each orb is unique. It can’t be destroyed either. It can only be magicked to another place. “ 

Angel picked up the orb from the counter and smashed it to the ground. It made a dull thump but did not break. Angel tried again. Same result. He looked over at Rick. 

Rick shrugged and smiled weakly. “See, told you so.”

Angel felt his temper rise. He tried to check it before he vamped. “Okay, Rick. Why don’t you tell me about the spell to get rid of this thing?”

Rick scurried to a nearby bookshelf and pulled a large tome off the shelf. He opened it at the counter and began going through each page looking for the right spell. The bell rang above the front door. Two teenage girls walked in giggling. “Hi!” said the taller girl. “Do you sell love potions?” 

The other girl screamed and laughed. “Shut up Alyson! I don’t want a love potion. You are the one with the crush on Alex! “ The girls continued to giggle, thick as thieves. 

Angel’s patience was thin. He shoved a purple vial that had a stenciled silver heart on the label into their hands. “It’s on the house.” He ushered them out the door and locked it. He turned back towards Rick. “Did you find the spell?”

Rick wisely decided not to complain that Angel had given away the potion without getting payment. He cleared his throat. “Yes. It is simple really. We can do it now if you like.”

Angel crossed his arms over his chest. “Let’s go.”

Rick flitted around the store gathering ingredients and put them in a small cauldron. He attempted to engage Angel in conversation. “Hey these new cauldrons are cool, huh? They sell really well with the Harry Potter crowd. You know, magic kid and all that.”

Angel glared at him. “Harry Potter is a fictional character. Can we get on with my spell?”

Rick looked down. “It’s all ready. Let’s begin. Put the orb in the cauldron please.” He began to chant in Latin and motioned Angel to repeat him. Angel incanted the words with perfect inflection. The mist inside the orb swirled faster. There was a brief bright light and it vanished. 

Rick raised his hands in the air. “Poof!”

Angel lowered his arms, relieved it was gone. He turned to Rick. “It was disturbing to see images of everyone I care about bleeding or dead. I‘m not blaming you. Wesley shops here a lot and I don’t want to make this awkward for him.”

Rick shrugged good-naturedly. “Wouldn’t be good for my karma if I held onto anger. Forgive. Forget. Sorry you had a bad experience; it was supposed to be fun. You know, like your alter ego at the beach or something cool like that.”

Angel smiled. “That would be nice. I would love to take Wesley and Connor to the beach. Build sandcastles. Walk in the water. Go fishing.” 

“Angel, man, you and Wesley are so cosmically right for each other. The vibes are all resonating. “ said Rick.

Angel looked thoughtfully at him. “Yeah. Wesley is great. I don’t know how I could live without him.”

Rick chuckled. “You guys should make if official.”

“Official? Oh, like married? Married? Me and Wesley. I didn’t realize everyone was so enlightened.” Angel said cynically.

“Angel, this is California. *Anyone* can get married. You should if your heart says he’s the one.” Rick coaxed.

Angel’s considered his visceral reaction to witnessing Wesley die in the orb. He couldn’t imagine his life without Wesley in it. Rick was spot on. He loved Wesley completely. They *should* make it official. Give Connor two full- time parents. Angel nodded to himself. “Rick, could you do me a favor?”

“Anything man.” Rick said genially.

“I need you to run an errand for me. Daylight, you know? Can you go to the jeweler’s at the end of the street?” Angel asked.

“Yeah. I know the place. I had my watch battery fixed there last week. Are you getting an engagement ring?” questioned Rick.

“No. That seems wrong. Wesley would think I was making fun of him. I think he would like a nice tie clip though, you know, with a diamond in it. “

Rick nodded. “Sounds nice. Should I have it engraved?”

Angel considered for a moment. “Have them write ‘eternally yours’ on the back.”

Rick held out his hand. Angel looked at it a minute and then handed him a wad of money that was stuffed in his pocket. He didn’t count it out or look at it. Cordelia was always harping at him about his disregard for money and what things cost, but he had done without buying things for so long that currency seemed like a quaint notion. Rick sorted the cash into a neat pile and headed out the door. “I’ll be back soon. Probably about half an hour. “ The bell rang and the door banged shut.

Angel relocked the door and paced the floor. He was feeling very agitated. This little errand had turned into a life altering event. He briefly wondered where the orb had gone and then dismissed it from his mind. As long as he never saw it again, he didn’t care. 

He tried to figure out how he was going to propose to Wesley. It would have to be just right. Wesley was very vulnerable. His mouth felt dry. I’ll just do it as soon as I get back, he thought. Then I don’t have to worry about it all night. He felt a little more relaxed. He collapsed into Rick’s chair to wait.

*********************************************************************

Angel came in through the tunnel entrance of the Hyperion. He fingered the tie clip in his coat pocket nervously. Almost everyone was in the lobby. Anne was inventorying the weapons cabinet. Lorne and Fred were debating on which new flyer design for ‘Angel Investigations’ they would hand out at Caritas. Gunn was sprawled on the lobby‘s couch doing a word jumble. They all looked up when Angel entered. 

“Angel, hi. Do you know where the short- sword is? “Anne queried. “I can’t find it anywhere. I want to lock up the cabinet before Connor gets into it. “

“Yeah, umm, I used it yesterday. I probably left it somewhere upstairs. I’ll go check later, okay?”

Anne nodded and re-locked the cabinet. She joined Gunn on the couch and pointed to a word he had missed. He turned and pecked her on her cheek. “Thanks girl, what would I do without you?”

Angel walked over to Lorne and Fred. “Hey guys, where’s everyone else?”

Fred looked up. “Hey, Angel. Cordy and Doyle are still in their room. Probably sleeping in before the twins come. Wes and Connor are in his office. They’re pretty quiet. How are ya‘ll doing? You look pale, even for you.”

“I’m okay, Fred. How are the flyers coming?” asked Angel.

Lorne piped up. “All taken care of Angel cakes. Nobody has my sense of style. These new notices will drive in the customers, you’ll see.”

“I trust you completely. Just don’t use the one with the picture Cordy took of me; it makes me look fat.” Angel complained.

“I’ll crop it and just use your gorgeous face. Okay, compadre?” Lorne mollified. 

Their conversation was cut short by the appearance of Doyle coming down the stairs holding the side of his head. “Hey guys, some help here please. Half-demon in need of a jar of aspirin.”

Fred rushed to retrieve the pills, an ice bag, and a glass of water from the bathroom. Angel approached Doyle. “Are you okay? Do you want to sit down?”

“No, No, it’s passing. I had a vision, obviously. Two large spiny demons crawled out the sewers and are looking to make a midday meal out of a couple of kids at the playground on Fourth Street. You know the place?”

Gunn stood up. “I used to play there as a kid. Let’s go kick some demon ass.” 

Doyle pressed the ice bag to his head. “I’m going to sit with Cordy until the pain is gone. She hasn’t been sleeping well. I don’t want to leave her alone.” He headed back upstairs.

Gunn unlocked the weapons cabinet and took a crossbow. Fred, Lorne, and Anne each grabbed a weapon of choice and headed out the door. Angel went over to the cabinet. Gunn held up his hand. “No can do Boss. The demons want a ‘High Noon’ type of deal; not your scene ‘inferno man’” he said, referring to Angel’s earlier attempt to self immolate. 

Angel sighed. “Very inconsiderate of them.” 

Gunn laughed and called out. “Hey, English! You looking for some action?”

Wesley poked his head out of his office. “What’s going on?”

“Couple of demons threatening the pre-school set. Gonna teach them to play nice.” Gunn stated.

Wesley grabbed his coat and headed over to take a sword. “Angel, can you watch Connor? He’s getting tired. I think you should put him down for a nap.” 

Angel seized his arm. “Wes. I want you to stay here.”

Wesley turned to face him. “Why? You can watch Connor alone. I want to assist Charles.”

“I need you here, okay?” Angel begged.

Wesley dropped the sword to his side dejectedly. “Alright. If you need me. Gunn, go ahead. Tell me all the details later.”

Gunn looked between the two men. He did not want to be in the middle of a lover’s quarrel. “Yeah, I bet it will be tight. See ya later.” He grabbed Angel’s car keys and headed out.

Wesley silently went back into his office and picked up Connor. “Come on, time for your nap.” 

Connor resisted slightly then put his head on Wesley’s shoulder. He carried the toddler upstairs to his bed and tucked him in. He read Connor ‘The Three Little Pigs’ and rocked beside his bed until he fell asleep. “Sweet dreams.” he whispered. Wesley quietly shut the door behind him and walked downstairs. Angel was pacing around the lobby.

Wesley stood with his back very straight. He didn’t want to pick a fight, but he was hurt by Angel’s actions. He sighed deeply. “Angel. I could have helped you know. I have plenty of field experience.”

Angel tried to soothe him. “I know Wes. I just needed you here. I was hoping we could talk.”

Wesley refused to give an inch. “Talk. Oh. I see. I can’t go because you want to talk. Or is that a euphemism? By talk do you mean…” he twirled his hand out.

“Do I mean… what? Oh. No. No. No. Well, yes, but not now. “ Angel grinned.

Wesley’s tone was cool. “You think I am weak, don’t you. Poor Wesley can’t take care of himself.”

Angel walked over to him. “No Wes. I think that you are the most courageous person I know. I admire you.”

Wesley looked flabbergasted. “Then why did I need to stay behind?”

Angel‘s voice was annoyed. “I told you. I need to talk to you. Can you come over and sit on the couch?”

Wesley sat down. Angel knelt down on one knee. Wesley raised his eyebrows quizzically. “Wes? You know that I love you, right?”

“Yes.” said Wesley.

“You know that I love the way you care for Connor?” asked Angel.

“Yes. I love you and Connor.” said Wesley.

“Well, I want us to be a family, Wes.” stated Angel.

“We are a family. All of us here at the hotel. “ said Wesley.

“No. Not the extended family. Our family. You and me and Connor.” said Angel.

“Oh. Well, yes. I want to be a family too.” agreed Wesley.

“Wesley?” Angel hesitated, fingering the tie clip again.

“Yes?” Wesley asked, clearly confused.

Angel brought out the tie clip and pressed it into Wesley’s palm. “I want you to marry me.” 

Wesley looked at the tie clip in stunned silence. The diamond’s brilliance caught the overhead lighting and reflected it around the lobby. “What?”

Angel felt calmer now that he had already said it. “I want you to marry me, Wes.”

Wesley picked up the tie clip with his other hand and looked at it closely. “Eternally yours?”

Angel nodded. “Yes.”

Wesley‘s Adam’s apple hitched up and down. “Angel, I don’t know what to say. I’m speechless.”

“Say yes.” Angel pleaded.

“Yes.” said Wesley softly.

“Yes?” asked Angel.

“Yes!” Wesley embraced Angel tightly, struggling not to lose control of his emotions. 

Angel knelt down his other knee and put his head in Wesley’s lap. “I love you with all my soul, Wes.”

Wesley stroked the tiny hairs on the back of Angel’s neck. “Me too.” he stated simply.

They were quiet for a few minutes, absorbing what had just transpired between them. Wesley finally leaned back to look at his engagement gift more closely. “It is really beautiful. Thank you.” 

He clipped it to his tie. “I’ll wear it everyday.”

Angel beamed. “Please tell me you are not going to wear a tie to bed now. That is really too English.”

Wesley swatted at him. “What do you know about being too English, you Gaelic heathen?” he teased.

“Those are fighting words Mr. Wyndham-Pryce.” Angel grabbed his arms and pulled him down on top of him on the couch. 

“If I surrender, will you promise not to harm me?” Wes implored, wholly into the game.

“I can promise no such mercy for the English; but show me what you’re offering and I’ll think about it.” Angel said, slipping into his old Irish brogue.

“I have no money good sir, what can I possibly give you?” Wesley laughed.

Angel loosened Wesley’s tie and starting unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled Wesley against him with a passionate kiss. He moved his mouth to Wesley‘s throat, biting gently. “Yes?” he asked quietly.

“Yes.” replied Wesley. Angel shook his head, turning into his vampire countenance. He carefully sank his fangs into Wesley‘s neck, sucking at the thin trickle of blood he produced. Wesley gasped, gripping Angel’s arms fiercely. Angel drank deeply.

 

He changed back to his human face, licking the blood off his lips. “You have the sweetest blood. You make me feel wild, Wes. Do you want to pick up where we left off this morning?” Angel whispered in Wesley’s ear. 

Wesley un-tucked the fronts of Angel’s shirt from his pants, running his hands up the smooth skin of his chest. “I think you and I can consent to peace between our nations and move on to the next order of business.” he said agreeably.

Angel looked up at him curiously. “Which is?”

“How long it takes you to unfasten your pants.” Wesley kissed Angel again, feeling for the belt buckle under him. 

The garden gate banged open. Angel and Wesley heard voices. Angel sighed and adjusted his pants. “This just isn’t our day.”

Wesley stood up. “On the contrary. This is the best day of my life.” He held out his hand and helped Angel up. He straightened his shirt and tie, lovingly fondling the clip. 

Angel whispered. “I can’t wait to tell everyone.”

Gunn sauntered into the lobby. “The deed is done. They didn’t even try to get away. Took them out in no time. Let’s have lunch!” He headed towards the kitchen.

“Gunn!” Angel called. He took Wesley’s hand in his. “Wesley and I want to talk to you.”

Gunn joined them. “Yeah, boss men. What’s up?” 

Wesley cleared his throat. “Let’s wait until everyone is here before we make the announcement.”

Gunn looked worried. “Is it something bad? Did Doyle have another vision?”

“No, No.” Wesley reassured him. “It’s good news. At least we think so.”

Lorne, Fred and Anne came into the lobby talking animatedly about the battle they were just in. Unlike Gunn, they all were relatively new to the “killing demons on a daily basis” scenario and still felt jittery after every skirmish.

“Yo, guys! Angel and Wes got some news.” Gunn called.

They came over and waited for Angel to speak. Angel suddenly felt nervous again. “Well, umm, Wes and I have some good news.” Silence. “Umm, Wes and I are getting married.”

There was another beat of silence and then everyone started talking and hugging at once; congratulating Angel and Wesley over and over again. 

“When did this happen? Tell us the details. Does Connor know? “ Fred squealed. 

Gunn clapped Angel on the back. “Good for you. You guys are the coolest. “ 

He turned to Wes and started their complicated hand shaking gesture. “So Wes, did you get a ring? We all know Angel’s cheap.”

 

Angel flinched. “Hey! I’m not cheap. I’m just old. Things are a lot more expensive than they were 250 years ago. Anyway, I gave Wes a tie clip. “

Gunn lifted up Wesley’s tie. “Oooh! That’s nice, diamond and everything.”

Fred leaned in to look. “Look it says ‘eternally yours’. Angel, you are such a cutie-pie!” she gushed.

Anne took Angel and Wes’s hands in hers. “I’m happy for you both. Love is the most important thing in life.“ She glanced at Charles. “It is very centering. Many blessings on you.” 

Wesley smiled and kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you Anne. You are very kind.”

Lorne looked smug. Angel glanced at him. “What’s with the look?”

“Angel babe, I am the only one in this room who knew this was coming. Even before you.”, he smoothly said.

“How did you know if I didn’t?” Angel demanded.

“Is ‘Too-Ra-Loo-Ra-Loo-Ral’ ringing any bells for you?” Lorne asked.

Angel looked perplexed. Lorne continued. “You were singing it to Connor a few nights ago. I read you as I was going by his nursery. Being the gentleman that I am, I kept it to myself. Congratulations though, you are making the right decision, Champ.” He kissed Angel on both cheeks with a loud smacking noise. 

Lorne took a step back and exclaimed, “Hey guys and dolls, lets go down to Caritas to celebrate. I’ve got a bottle of Dom just begging to be popped.” Everyone enthusiastically agreed. 

Their revelry was abruptly cut off by a piercing scream from upstairs. Angel dashed up the stairs and ran down the hall. Doyle was coming out of his room; his eyes were wide and fearful.

“Doyle, what happened?” Angel looked past him into the room. “Is Cordy okay?”

“Angel, man, you got to help me. I’m not sure what to do. She’s been moaning in bed and I can’t get her to calm down.” Doyle was breathing too fast.

“Alright. Let me see her.” Angel strode into the room. Cordy lay on the bed trembling. Her face was sweaty and pale. Angel knelt by the bed. “Cordy. What’s wrong?”

She looked at him with wide eyes. “I’m not sure. I feel horrible. It feels like my insides are on fire. I’m scared, Angel.” she whimpered.

He patted her hand. “It’s okay Cordy. Nothing is going to happen to you.”

“Angel, the babies. I’m worried about the babies.” she said plaintively.

Angel turned to Doyle. “Get Anne up here now.” Doyle ran out of the room. Angel could hear him yelling for Anne from the landing. 

“Cordelia. Try and relax. Can I get you something to drink?” 

She nodded her head. Angel grabbed the glass of water on her nightstand and held her head so she could drink. She gulped down the water too quickly and sputtered. “Angel, please help me.”

Angel tried to keep the fear out his voice. “I promise you everything will be fine Cordy. “

Anne rushed into the room, Doyle at her heels. She put her hand on Cordelia’s forehead. “No temperature. Okay. Let me get my bag so I can give you an exam.” She left. 

Angel turned to Doyle. “How many babies has she delivered at the teen center?”

Doyle thought for a moment. “Umm, at least ten. And some of them were part demon too. She has had complete midwife training. Cordy didn’t want to go to a hospital and have the babies come out looking like the father’s side of the family, if you know what I mean.”

Angel nodded. “Yeah. I bet that wouldn’t go over well.”

Anne returned and pulled a stethoscope out of her bag. “I’m going to check the babies’ heart rate okay? Let’s lift up your shirt.”

Cordelia’s hands shook as she lifted up her top. Her belly was fully distended from the weight of the twins. “Well, the babies sound nice and strong. “ said Anne. 

She turned to Angel and Doyle. “Could you give us some privacy? I want to see if she is dilating.”

Angel and Doyle went outside and shut the door. Fred, Lorne, Wesley and Gunn were in the hallway. “Is Cordy alright, Angel?” Wesley asked concernedly.

“Yeah. Anne is checking her. She said the babies sounded strong. I’m sure Cordy will be fine.” He still felt worried. 

Doyle started pacing. “God, what would I do without Cordy?”

Angel grabbed him. “Hey! Don’t talk like that. She’ll be fine.” He spoke sharper than he intended too. “I’m sorry Doyle, I’m just … It’s Cordy. “

Doyle shook him off. “I’m going back in, she’s *my* wife.” He opened the door and closed it behind him.

Angel could hear murmuring as Doyle spoke to Anne. Doyle sounded agitated. They continued talking a few more minutes and then it got quiet. They heard Doyle suddenly exclaim, “What the hell?” 

Angel lost his patience and began banging on the door. “Hey! What’s going on in there?”

Doyle came out grinning. “Sorry. Cordy’s water broke on my shoes.” 

Everyone looked down. Doyle’s shoes were wet. Wesley spoke up. “Are the babies coming?”

Doyle looked up at him. “Yes. Anne says Cordy is in full labor and she is at six centimeters. She is going to deliver tonight!” 

Lorne clapped his hands. “Wow! An engagement, two new bouncing bambinos; it’s a red letter day for ‘Angel Investigations’!”

Doyle was perplexed. “Engagement? Hey, are you making an honest woman out of Fred?”

Angel chuckled. “No. I’m making an honest man out of Wesley. Or more likely, the other way around.”

“Wow. I didn’t see that coming. I was just getting used to seeing you guys make out in the lobby and now it will be wedding bells and little doves. “ said Doyle. 

Wesley raised an eyebrow. Doyle snickered. “Yeah, I was coming down to make a sandwich a little while ago. Cordy was asleep. You guys were on the couch with barely any room for air between you. I didn’t fancy seeing the full monty before eating so I went back to my room.”

Wesley turned pink and stammered. “There was no ‘monty’ to see. We were…. Anyway, yes we *are* going to make it official.” He showed Doyle the tie clip.

Doyle admired it. “That’s a nice rock. So, are you going to be Mr. and Mr. Angel? That can’t be right. Angel, don’t you have a last name?”

Everyone turned to Angel expectantly. He shrugged. “The past is in the past. In any case, I was thinking that Connor and I could take Wes’s name. If he wants us to.” He smiled at Wesley. 

Wesley was taken aback. “Well, that would be… lovely. I’m quite overwhelmed.” He looked back at Angel, tears welling up in his gray-blue eyes. 

Angel came over and kissed his cheek. “That way Connor belongs to both of us. We will be his two dads. And I want to show you how much I am committed to you. Sometimes I think you doubt me.”

Wesley looked into Angel’s face. “It isn’t you that I doubt. It’s me. I can’t really believe that you would want me, of all people. “

Angel put his hands on Wesley’s shoulders. “Wes. I have never loved anyone with more certainty than I love you. You make me complete.”

Lorne, Fred, and Gunn said in unison, “Awwww. “ 

Angel grinned at them. “Are you done?” He put his arms around Wesley and rubbed his back. Wesley leaned against him affectionately.

Doyle said “Congratulations guys, I mean it. “

Anne quietly opened the bedroom door. “Hey, everyone. Cordy is calling for you Doyle. Why don’t you go in and sit with her.” Doyle immediately ducked inside.

Anne looked at everyone with a shy smile. “This will probably be awhile. You should all go get something to eat. I’ll let you know when the babies are born.” She turned and shut the door behind her.  
They could hear Cordelia making moaning noises and Doyle and Anne trying to soothe her.

“You heard the lady. Let’s take the happy bus to champagne town kiddies. “ Lorne cajoled, heading downstairs. Angel, Wesley, Gunn and Fred followed him. Fred grabbed the keys to Angel’s car. 

“Hey!” Gunn yelled out.

“You drove this morning. Girls can drive to.” Fred retorted and headed out to the GTX.

“I call shotgun.” he said and followed her. 

Lorne looked at Angel. “Sun is still a little high sweets. How about I leave the tunnel door open for you? Wes, you coming?”

“No. Go ahead. I’ll get Connor and bring him in my car. It has the child safety seat installed. And the requisite “Wiggles” CDs that are required for driving with a toddler.” Wesley said dryly.

Lorne raised a hand, “Ciao.“ He went out to join Fred and Gunn. 

Angel turned to Wesley. “Let’s go see if Connor is up and tell him our good news.” 

They headed upstairs to their room. Connor was sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes. He grinned at them. “Up!”

Angel sat on his bed. “Hey little man, did you sleep well?” Connor hugged him. Wesley sat down in the rocker. 

Angel looked into Connor’s eyes. “Connor, Wesley and I are going to have an important ceremony and a big party and then we will all be a real family. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Connor looked at Wesley. “Wa Wa.”

Angel continued. “Yes. Wa Wa will be your daddy, same as me. Okay?”

Connor nodded. “Love Wa Wa.”

Angel smiled. “Me too. You get to wear a special outfit for the party Connor. Just like a big boy. And you’ll get to carry rings for me and Wa Wa.”

Connor grinned again. “Wa Wa. Da Da. Barney?”

Wesley laughed. “Well we could invite Barney if you like, but I’m keeping Da Da for myself.”

Connor laughed too. “Juice?”

Angel swung him up. “Okay. Let’s go get some juice at Uncle Lorne’s club.” He helped Connor wash up and got his jacket. The three of them walked downstairs together. 

Wesley picked up Connor. “I’ll meet you in a few minutes at Caritas.” He kissed Angel goodbye and went outside. Angel turned and went through the door that led to the tunnels. 

**************************************

Lorne popped the cork on the champagne. “Congratulations to Wesley and Angel! True Champions and the nicest guys you could ever want to know! Congratulations also for Cordelia and Doyle‘s new little cherubs; may they be as beautiful as their mother.”

Everyone raised their glass of champagne and cheered. Connor banged his sippy cup of apple juice on the floor. Wesley couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. He had no memory of ever having been so happy in his whole life. Everything felt like it was coming together is a grand cosmic way. Angel took another sip of champagne and brushed his lips across Wesley’s ear. “I like the expensive champagne but you taste better.” he whispered. Wesley blushed and turned his mouth to capture Angel’s. He kissed him intensely, elated by the pounding in his heart.

Angel responded to Wes’s kiss. He pressed Wesley against the edge of the table, kissing him back ardently. He reluctantly pulled away. “Now, now, Mr. Wyndham-Pryce, I do believe you are trying to seduce me. And if front of all our friends.” Angel stated, looking into Wesley’s striking eyes. 

Wesley gave him a tiny shove. “Do I have to try now?”

Angel smiled. “You can try anything you like on me. I’m yours, body and soul.”

Lorne walked over to them. “Hey, I hate to break the mood, but the rest of us are here for a party. You and Wes have to rest of your lives to rub against each other in dark corners. Comprende? “

Angel and Wesley reluctantly untangled from each other and joined their friends at the bar. Fred and Connor started playing a game of hide and seek under the lounge tables. Their laughter echoed through the club. Angel watched them, a smile on his lips. “Lorne, you have a great girl there. Maybe you need to think about settling down and having a few of your own spawn. Fred is great with Connor.”

Lorne chuckled. “Oh, so you slip on the ball and chain and the rest of us are supposed to fall in line? “

Angel chuckled back. “Best decision I’ve ever made.” He draped his arm affectionately around Wesley’s waist. 

Gunn returned from calling the Chinese take away place. “All set, the food will be here in ten minutes.“ He turned over his glass and shook it. “Hey, my glass sprung a leak, how about a refill?”

Lorne nodded and headed into the back room to retrieve more champagne. Wesley leaned over to Angel. “I probably shouldn’t have anymore. Alcohol goes straight to my head.”

Angel shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’m switching to blood and by the time we leave it will be dark so I can drive us home. Besides, I’ve never seen ‘drunk Wesley’, it might be fun to take advantage of you in an impaired state.” he teased.

Wesley grinned. “You can’t take advantage of a willing party, but I’ll let you try.”

Fred caught Connor and lifted him up. “Got ya!” Connor squealed. He toddled up on the stage and grabbed a microphone. Brief feedback whined through room.

Lorne came out of the backroom with a case of champagne. “Whoa there skipper. Let me turn on the music before you play with that thing.” He handed Gunn the box and walked onstage to plug in the karaoke machine. Connor began babbling into the microphone, strains of “American Pie” playing in the background.

“Oh! I love that song!” Fred cried and grabbed another microphone. She turned up the karaoke machine and started singing along “Bye, Bye Miss American Pie, drove the chevy to the levy…”

Gunn popped the cork on another bottle of Dom and poured glasses for everyone but Angel and Connor. Lorne brought over a hot mug of pig’s blood and put it in front of Angel. “Hey designated driver, are you treating us to any soft-rock renditions tonight?”

Angel protested but Wesley poked him in the ribs. “Come on, I want to hear you sing.”

Angel looked at Wesley dubiously. “I know you had too much to drink to say that. Remember ‘Mandy‘?”

Wesley took another sip of champagne. “Oh please, for me?” he pleaded.

Angel sighed. “Only because you are cute when you beg. But you better make it up to me.”

Wesley kissed him. “You know I will.”

They listened to Fred finish singing with Connor. She lifted him up and they took a large bow and handed their microphones to Lorne. He took them and said, “Let’s hear it for that terrific duet! Next up the melodious pipes of Angel singing…” he looked up.

“Can’t Smile Without You.” Angel called out.

Lorne looked like he had been stabbed. “Oh goody, more Manilow. Come on up you big lug.” he said sarcastically.

Wesley settled Connor on his lap to watch Angel sing. Angel cleared his throat. “Oh, I can’t smile without you , can’t smile without you, I can’t laugh and I can’t sing…“

“That’s for damned sure .“ said Gunn. He downed his drink.

Angel finished his song atrociously off-key but with heartfelt sincerity. Connor and Wesley clapped wildly. Angel joined them. “Thanks. “ he said abashedly. 

Connor scurried over to this father’s lap. “Da da sing!” he clapped again.

Angel hugged the boy. “Well at least you liked it. “ 

The delivery man came in. Wesley paid him and brought over the food. They all sat at the lounge tables and ate together, talking about the excitement of the day. Connor tossed pieces of white rice in Angel’s hair. Lorne snorted at Angel’s horror as he rushed to the bathroom to repair his hairstyle. He asked Wesley, “Does he travel with hair gel?” Wesley cracked a grin and agreed Angel‘s obsession with his hair was humorous. Everyone had finished eating so Lorne and Fred gathered up the cartons and dumped them in the trash.

Angel came out of the bathroom and noticed Gunn sitting at the bar alone. “Gunn, you alive over there?”

Gunn slid off his stool and rejoined them. “Hey guys. I was just thinking about Anne. I hope she’s doing okay with Cordy.”

Wesley finished his champagne and stood up. “Yes. This is fun but we should get back. Where did Lorne and Fred go?” he said looking around.

Gunn turned. “Damned if I know. I’ll check in the back.” 

He grabbed the open bottle of champagne from the counter. “Here, finish this up English, it’s your night.” Wesley took the bottle as Gunn sauntered towards the storage room. 

Wesley looked at Angel. “Do you want any?” 

Angel shook his head. “Designated. You finish it.”

Wesley refilled his glass. “Cheers!” He clinked glasses with Connor’s apple juice. Connor laughed and downed his juice swallow for swallow with Wesley.

Gunn raced out of the storage room. “Jesus, Lorne, please warn a guy before you pull that thing out. Gives us regular humans a complex.”

Lorne came up behind him tucking in his shirt. “Hey, the door was closed.”

Fred slid out from behind him, her cheeks were very red. “I’m sorry ya’ll. The champagne went to my head and Lorne is such a good kisser and one thing led to another…”

Wesley voice was high as he giggled. “It’s going to my head too. I think we should head back with the windows open, get some fresh air.” 

He weaved slightly standing up and Angel took his arm. “Okay there, Wes. I think I’ll carry Connor.” He held Wesley’s arm as they went out to the car. He helped him into his seat and buckled up Connor. The sun had set and the moon was just coming up. The stars winked in one by one. Angel opened all the windows in the car. He went back inside to check on Gunn, Lorne and Fred. Gunn was sitting at the counter rubbing his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” asked Angel.

“Damn Angel, did you ever see Lorne naked? It’s burned into my retinas. The image of Fred and that… thing and I’m going to a bad place again, help me man!” Gunn begged.

Angel smirked. “I haven’t had the pleasure; you’ll have to tell me all about it another time. Let me drive you back to the hotel, okay? We’ll leave my car here and pick it up tomorrow. Lorne, Fred, are you coming?” he called out.

Gunn groaned. “Please don’t ask them that. I’m going to the car.” He staggered out of the club.

Lorne and Fred finished throwing out the empty champagne bottles and gathered the dirty glasses, putting them in a busboy tray. “We are right behind you Angel pants.” said Lorne. They followed Angel to the car and buckled up in the back. Angel drove home slowly to let everyone enjoy the cool evening air. Connor fell asleep in his car seat, breathing soft and evenly.

They pulled up to the Hyperion. Everyone got out, stretched and yawned. Angel picked up Connor and took him inside, walked upstairs and settled him into his bed. Connor turned over and continued to dream. Angel kissed him goodnight and went to check on Cordelia. He knocked on the door softly. Doyle opened it.

“Doyle, how are you doing? Is Cordy okay?” Angel asked.

Doyle looked tired. “Yeah. Everything is great. Cordelia is resting. Do you want to meet my new daughters?”

Angel smiled widely. “The babies came? “

Doyle smiled back. “Yeah. About an hour ago. They are really beautiful.” 

Doyle led Angel inside. Anne was tidying up the room. “Shh!“ she warned as they entered. “Cordy just fell asleep.“ 

Angel and Doyle quietly went through the doors to the new nursery. The cradles Doyle had made were side by side in the all pink room. Angel peered inside. Two perfect little girls looked back at him. “What did you decide to name them?” Angel whispered.

“The one with the blue eyes is Colleen Marie and the one with the brown eyes is Fiona Claire.” said Doyle proudly. 

Angel turned and gave him a hearty hug. “I’m so happy for you Doyle. You and Cordelia deserve every joy.”

Doyle smiled. “These are good days, man. Sometimes the PTBs smile down on us.”

Angel agreed. “I better go check on the others. They all had too much celebratory champagne. I’ll bring them by tomorrow after the four of you get some rest. Okay?”

Doyle nodded and walked Angel back out to the hall. “Good night.” he said and shut the door.

Angel went downstairs. Anne was telling everyone about Cordelia and the babies. “…and when she sneezed she turned into her Brachen side. It was really cute. Cordy nursed them and fell asleep and Doyle put them down in the nursery. We shouldn’t bother them now though, I’ll check on Cordy tomorrow and see if she is up to visitors.”

Angel came up behind Wesley. “Are you ready for bed?” 

Wesley turned, a silly grin on his face. His cheeks were flushed. “Yes. I would really love to lie down actually. Did you know the room is spinning a little? Bloody odd.”

Angel raised his eyebrows. “You weren’t kidding about holding your alcohol. Three glasses of champagne and you’re down and out. “ He helped Wesley up the stairs. “Good night everyone!” he called over his shoulder.

“Good night Angel. Good night Wesley.” they called back, the four of them still chatting amongst themselves about the delivery.

Wesley collapsed on the bed. “Damn, the bed is spinning too. Maybe it’s an earthquake. I’ve never felt one before. It’s brilliant!” he started giggled.

Angel helped him off with his shoes, socks, and pants. “Do you want me to get your pajamas, Wes?”

Wesley crawled up to the pillow. “No, I’m sleeping in my shirt and tie so I can wear my engagement present. I’m not taking it off.” he said petulantly.

Angel sighed. “What if I ask you to take it off nicely?”

Wesley lay back on the bed. Angel noticed that his boxer shorts had little pictures of rubber duckies on them. He felt oddly charmed; Wesley had such an offbeat and wonderful sense of whimsy. Angel stood beside the bed and leaned over to help him take off his tie. Wesley waved his arms to protest but they fell back to his sides. “Don’t know what was in that champagne; it is making me feel boneless.” he said.

Angel laughed. “Come on Wes, sit up so I can take off your shirt and help you into your pajamas. Your being as stubborn as Connor.”

Wesley tried to pull his shirt over his head. The buttons were not unfastened and it got stuck. He continued to tug at it uselessly. “Can’t be done. This shirt refuses to go.” he said.

Angel took off Wesley’s glasses and unbuttoned his shirt; tossing it beside him onto the floor. 

“Hey!” cried Wesley. “Who’s going to pick that up?”

Angel was amused. “Even drunk you are a neat freak. I’ll pick it up in a minute; just let me get you your pajamas first.”

Wesley fell heavily back on the bed. “No. I don’t want them. It’s hot in here.” he said irritably.

Angel sighed again. “Then what are you going to wear to bed?” he asked.

“You.” said Wesley pulling him down with a kiss.

Angel responded eagerly. He removed his own clothes swiftly and gently lay on top of Wesley to feel the full length of his body under him. They were almost the same height and could fully entwine. Wesley ran his hands down Angel’s back, wrapping his legs around the back of Angel’s calves. “Angel.” he sighed repeatedly. 

Angel felt hazy with desire just hearing the way Wesley called out his name. It was so full of love and adoration, it felt like a caress. He kissed every inch of Wesley’s face and moved down to his neck. Wesley exhaled happily, his hands flittering over Angel’s body like birds. Angel nibbled at Wesley’s throat and collar bone the way he knew Wesley liked. The pleasurable sensations dissolved Wesley’s feelings of self-doubt and his proper British uptightness. “I love you, Wes.” Angel moaned against his hair. 

“I love you too, Angel.” Wesley said, catching his mouth in another kiss. Angel sat halfway up. “Can I finish undressing you?” 

Wesley nodded, his face very flushed. Angel slipped the t-shirt and boxer shorts off of him. He moved his body smoothly back on Wesley‘s own, feeling every curve and nuance of their naked skin touching. “Angel.” Wesley breathed, shuddering slightly.

Angel tenderly kissed a path down Wesley’s chest and belly. He touched the scar where Wesley had been shot; feeling the familiar twinge of guilt that he was partially responsible for it being there. He softly kissed it, silently praying that no other injury would ever befall Wesley, he didn’t know if he could bear it. 

Wesley pushed his head into the pillow, hands stroking Angel’s hair. He felt exceedingly woozy and happy and relaxed; he let it consume him. Angel shifted his body slightly; his hands and lips roving lower over Wesley’s body. Angel’s own excitement was causing his vampire nature to shiver to the surface. He sank his sharp teeth into Wesley’s inner thigh, lapping and sucking at his rich, salty blood. Wesley writhed and groaned; stimulated by the mixture of pain and pleasure. Angel sensed Wesley’s heart beating wildly, causing an electric surge in his blood. The mad pounding resounded in Angel’s ears, consuming him with a fierce need to give Wesley absolute bliss. He removed his fangs and licked at the last few drops of blood coming out of the tiny wound. He gently moved his cool lips across Wesley’s manhood, feeling it grow harder from the light touch. “Do you want me to keep going?“ he teased. 

Wesley’s chest rose and fell rapidly “God, yes, please. Please don‘t stop.” Angel slid his tongue slowly up the length of Wesley’s erection and then enveloped him completely. Wesley made high, quick noises in his throat; gripping the sheets with his hands, giving himself over completely to the insane pleasure of Angel’s mouth on him. The world vanished, only the ecstasy remained.

*********************************

Wesley began giggling again, still feeling the effects of the champagne. “Well that was bloody nice.” 

Angel moved up to cuddle him. “Only nice?” he sulked.

Wesley pulled him closer and kissed him. “Only perfect. I love you.”

Angel stroked the damp hairs off of Wesley’s forehead. “I love you, too.”

Wesley pulled himself on top of Angel. “Let me try and find something nearly perfect to give you back.” 

Angel lay back to enjoy his ministrations. Wesley knew that a little aggressiveness was required to make Angel crazy. He raked his short nails down Angel’s chest brutally; causing tiny scratches to rise and heal almost immediately. Angel’s body immediately reacted to the sharp sting. 

“Oh, you heal too quick, I’ll have to try harder.“ Wesley stated, leering down at Angel and kissing him harshly. He dug his fingernails harder into Angel’s chest, making deep red welts. Angel fought not to change into his vampire countenance; instead forcibly pushing Wesley’s head down on his erection, seeking relief from his divided emotions of kiss or kill. Wesley was eager and rough; occasionally scraping and biting with his teeth. Angel thrust upwards, taking enormous pleasure in every minute of it; moaning Wesley’s name like a sacred prayer.

*********************************************************

Afterwards, Wesley lay on Angel’s stomach, breathing fast. He trailed his fingers up and down Angel’s thigh, not wanting the moment to end. “Angel, you make me so happy.” Wesley whispered.

Angel stroked Wesley’s hair. “You are my soul, Wes. I can’t wait until you are mine for keeps. “

Wesley scooted up to lay on Angel’s chest. “You know that sometimes I swear I can feel your heart beat under my ear. Strange, isn’t it?”

Angel kissed the top of his head. “If anyone was going to restart my heart beating, it would be you, Wes.” He closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Wesley lazily ran his fingers over Angel’s chest until he also yielded to sleep; intertwined with the man he loved. 

(End of Part One)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback please.

Two Men, Four Babies and a Wedding   
Part II of III

Author: Dawnie   
Email: matto@aolwebs.com   
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present, Mr. And Mr. Wyndham-Pryce  
Spoiler Warning: After S5, AU  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m relations  
Disclaimer: These extraordinary characters are solely owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and company. I do not profit from them monetarily, just spiritually.  
Notes: Feedback please.   
P.S. This story takes place in the same alternate reality that my 1st fan fiction, “Alternate Lifestyles”. Character behavior based on pre “Sleep Tight” interplay. (Read: not so dark and tortured)  
My heart still bleeds, this is my Band-Aid. I miss you Wes.  
**************************

Thump! Thump! Thump! Angel awakened from his sleep. What was that irritating noise from downstairs? He reached out his arm for Wesley but all he felt was the vague warm impression of where he had been. He opened his eyes. Thump! Thump! Thump! He heard Connor shriek. In seconds he was up, out of his bedroom and in the nursery. No Connor. He dashed into the hallway and looked over the landing. Connor and Gunn were running back and forth, throwing a pink rubber ball to Iggy. The dog was eagerly catching the ball and returning it to Gunn. The thump Angel heard was Connor throwing the ball against the marble flooring. His shriek was happy, not a sign of trouble. Angel sighed, relieved there was no crisis first thing in the morning. He was barely awake. Connor looked up. “Da Da! Da Da! Nakey!”

Gunn glanced up. “Damn Angel. First Lorne, now you. What is it with you guys? Are we opening a nudist colony?”

Angel looked down. In his haste to get to Connor he had forgotten to get dressed. He covered himself with his hands. “Sorry Gunn. I heard Connor scream. I didn’t know you guys were playing.”

Gunn shook his head. “I need a mind erase. Hey, can I take Connor to the park so we can let Iggy run around in the grass?”

Angel nodded. “Sure. Can you get him something to eat first? Is Anne going with you?”

“Anne, Fred and Lorne left an hour ago to go shopping. I did *not* want to spend all morning looking at baby booties. Wesley was up earlier and he fed Connor and dressed him. I just came downstairs a little while ago. After we go to the park, can I take Connor to McDonalds? I’m having a ‘mac attack’. “ said Gunn, throwing the ball again for Iggy.

Angel laughed. “Sure, just don’t let him fill up on french fries. He’s an addict. Is Wes downstairs?”

Gunn glanced up briefly. “No, he went upstairs at least twenty minutes ago. Angel, can we talk later, when you are dressed. My comfort level is really down here.”

“Sorry. Have fun. Let me know when you are back.” Angel backed up into his bedroom and shut the door. He heard the master bathroom door being opened. Wesley was humming under his breath. Angel couldn’t place the song at first. Oh, yes. ‘Behind Blue Eyes.’ “Wes?” 

He heard footfalls approaching. Wesley came into the nursery, fixing his tie and adding his new tie clip; an engagement present from Angel. “Angel. You’re finally up. I thought you might sleep all day. Why are you walking around naked in Connor’s nursery?” he asked curiously.  
Angel shook his head. “Long story. Connor is going to the park with Gunn. It will give you a chance to do some work undisturbed.”

Wesley smiled. “Connor isn’t a disturbance. But yes, I do have a lot of work to catch up on. I’ll finish getting dressed and make some tea.”

Angel looked down. Wesley was fully dressed except for his socks and shoes. For some odd reason, he found that the sight of Wesley’s bare feet was extremely alluring. He walked over to Wesley and kissed him. “Good morning.”

Wesley kissed him back. “Good morning to you.” He turned and reentered their bedroom. Wesley sat on the edge of the bed and slipped on wool socks. He rooted under the bed until his hands found the pair of black leather shoes he wanted and sat up to slip them on. He looked up. Angel was leaning in the doorframe watching him. “What?” he asked.

Angel shook his head. “Nothing. I was just realizing that no matter what you are doing, it is incredibly sexy.”

Wesley smiled at him. “I could say the same for you, but it would obvious since you are standing there completely starkers. Not very subtle.”

Angel went to the closet and put on a robe. He double knotted it at his waist. “Better?” 

Wesley stood up. “No, but easier for me to go downstairs and get to work without distraction. “

Angel grinned at him. “Am I a distraction? Shall we put it to the test?” He walked over to Wesley and started kissing him again. 

Wesley resisted for a second. “Angel, you are a bad influence on me. I used to be up everyday at six working.” he admonished. 

“If I have already corrupted you , let me finish what I started.” said Angel, trying to push Wesley down on the bed. “You haven’t made the bed yet, it won’t be a complete loss to your moral standards.”

Wesley resisted, turning slightly so Angel ended up on the tangled sheets. “I just got dressed. I don’t want to start over again.” he complained.

Angel sat up. “I’m sorry, do you want to stop?” 

Wesley leaned over and put his hands on Angel’s chest, pushing him down onto his back. “I said *I* don’t want to get rumpled, you however already are.” 

Wesley tugged at the knot on Angel’s robe uselessly. “Are you good friends with Gordian?” he asked drolly.

“What? Oh. No. Vampire strength. And many years of tying up…never mind. I’ll get it.” Angel quickly undid the knot. 

Wesley ran his hands up the center of the robe, parting it slowly, kissing Angel deeply. Wesley indicated that he should scoot further up the bed. Angel complied immediately. 

Wesley crawled towards him on all fours, a smirk on his face. Angel was overwhelmed by how much he wanted Wesley. He reached out to touch him but Wesley shook his head. He placed Angel’s hands down at his side. “No touching, or I’ll stop.” he warned. 

Angel agreed wordlessly. Wesley removed his glasses and put them on the bedside table. He bent his head down and took Angel in his mouth. Angel moaned and pushed against him, hands reaching out. Wesley stopped. “Hands still.” he warned. Angel ceased moving instantly. 

Wesley smiled. “Good.” He returned to pleasuring Angel. Angel closed his eyes, consumed with the intense feelings Wesley brought out in him. He had had many lovers, but only Wesley made his soul feel like it had come out of hibernation and was enjoying the spring sunshine . Wesley gently bit, shocking his system into overdrive. He inadvertently reached up and grabbed the back of Wesley’s head.

Wesley pulled up again. “You must not like this very much if you keep making me stop.” he stated, a mocking look in his blue eyes.

Angel groaned. “God, Wes. Stop torturing me.” 

Wesley leaned forward and kissed him. “But it is so much fun. You are so appealing when you are helpless.”

Angel opened his mouth to argue but he was afraid Wesley would stop. “I’ll do what ever you say.” he whispered, kissing Wesley again. “Please?”

Wesley sighed dramatically. “I don’t know…” He smirked at Angel’s distressed face. “No hands?”

Angel nodded fiercely. Wesley ran his tongue down Angel’s chest, grabbing his hips harshly and pushing him down into the mattress before engulfing Angel with his mouth again. The sense of power was incredible. That he, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, the most picked on student at preparatory school, had complete control of this powerful, incredibly handsome vampire; it was intoxicating. 

Angel twisted under him, hands gripping the sheets vehemently to keep from grabbing Wesley. Wesley impishly couldn’t resist teasing him again. “You didn’t move your hands, did you?”

“No!” Angel groaned anxiously. 

“Just checking.” Wesley said in a chipper voice. He glanced at the clock. “Oh! There is a special on the telly about some oddly shaped skeletons found in South America. The researcher believes it is some kind of extinct monkey but maybe it’s a lost demon species we should research. It will be on in about ten minutes if you want to join me.“

To Angel’s dismay, Wesley sat up, put on his glasses and got off the bed. He smoothed his tie down and headed towards the door. “Wes? Wes? Wes!” Angel called miserably.

Wesley turned, all properly British, his voice completely innocent. “Yes Angel. Did you need something?” he inquired.

Angel snarled and was on him in a second, his speed too fast to comprehend. He pushed Wesley against the wall, kissing him harshly. “Yes, there was something I wanted.”

Wesley maintained his conversational tone. “What would that be Angel? My program will be starting soon.”

Angel looked into Wesley’s eyes. They were full of devilry. He grinned. “It’s not a good idea to taunt a vampire, who knows what I could do to your naked flesh for my personal amusement.” he said, roughly nipping at Wesley’s throat. 

Wesley made a purring noise. Angel felt him melt against him. “Do you want me to finish what I started?” Wesley breathed against his neck. 

Angel ripped his glasses off and threw them on the bureau. He pushed Wesley’s shoulders down, forcing him to kneel. “Please, Wes. You’re killing me.”

Wesley ran his hands up Angel’s thighs, feeling his powerful muscles under his cool skin. He took Angel is his mouth and brought him to an orgasm that ripped through his body like an electric shock. Angel’s hands grabbed Wesley’s hair roughly, thrusting forward, moaning his name. His legs felt weak and he dropped down to his knees. “God, Wesley, you are incredible.”

Wesley kissed his forehead tenderly. “I love you, Angel.” he said. Wesley stood, replaced his glasses and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Angel crumpled down on the rug. “I love you too, Wes. More than you’ll ever know. Damn, I’m exhausted again. “

Wesley chuckled. “Well, you can go back to bed it you want. I’ll let you know when Connor is back.”

Angel shook his head. “No. I’ll take a shower and do some training in the basement.” He looked up grinning. “You can come and watch me if you want. I can teach you to use the new battle-ax.”

Wesley made tutting noises. “If I do that I will never get any of *my* work done because I’ll end up with you on the training mats.”

Angel shrugged. “Can’t blame a vampire for trying. You are irresistible, Wes.”

Wesley leaned down and briefly kissed him. “I’ll see you downstairs. Do you want me to heat a cup of blood for you?”

Angel stood and walked shakily towards the master bathroom. “Yeah. Thanks, Wes.”

Wesley walked through the nursery and into the hallway. He hesitated, wanting to check on Cordelia but he realized she needed her rest and went downstairs. He set up the VCR to tape the science show he had teased Angel about and went downstairs to the kitchen. He turned on the kettle and rooted in the fridge for blood. Wesley poured the blood in a mug and heated it, grabbing a yogurt and eating it while he waited for the microwave to beep. He took his iron pills from the counter and swallowed one dry. The kettle whistled and Wesley completed the familiar routine of fixing a pot of tea. He got a tray and added the pot, his tea cup, sugar and milk. Lastly, he added Angel’s heated cup of blood and walked upstairs into his office, placing the tray on the sideboard. He pulled out the Babylonian prophecy scrolls he was working on and spread them on his desk. Grabbing his notebook and pencils from the top drawer, he settled into his chair. A brief image of Angel groaning under him drifted through his thoughts. His heart skipped a little beat and he shook it off. Work. Must do work. He gave a resolute sigh and began writing notes about the glyphs.

He sensed Angel come in the room and looked up. Angel was sipping from his cup. “Do you want a cup of tea, Wes?” he asked.

“Yes. Thank you. “ said Wesley accepting the cup Angel held out. “These scrolls are going to take a lot longer to transcribe I’m afraid. I am going to need more research material. I’ll give Rupert a call and see if he has the texts I need.”

Angel leaned against the sideboard, finishing his blood. “Sounds fine to me. I’m sure you’ll do whatever you have to do. No one is better at this kind of stuff than you are.”

Wesley faintly blushed from the praise. “I’m glad you have such faith in me. “

Angel stretched out his back. “It’s not just faith. It’s certainty. You’ve always come through, Wes. You are the smartest person I’ve ever known. And being over 250 gives me cred.” he smiled at Wesley.

Wesley turned back to his work. “I believe everything you say Angel. I just don’t always *believe* it.”

Angel sighed and walked over to Wesley, rubbing his shoulders. “Maybe if your bastard of a father hadn’t locked you under the stairs so often, you might realize how wonderful you are. My father was a bastard too, always pushing; I was never good enough. Of course, I killed him and drained his blood.”

Wesley looked up at Angel. “Yes, well that was very comforting. Thank you.” he said sarcastically.

Angel squeezed his shoulders hard. “My point is that I love you. Connor loves you. Everyone in this hotel loves you. You don’t have to apologize for breathing.”

Wesley looked at his hands. “Thank you.” he said quietly.

Angel moved to the front of the desk and sat down. “Wes, something’s bothering you. Is it upstairs, was I too rough, ‘cause you make me crazy, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable…”

Wesley held up his hands. “No, I liked it too. The least of my worries is you in the bedroom.”

Angel cocked a saucy grin. “Really?”

Wesley looked at him crossly. “As if you didn’t know. No. When I was making tea, I was thinking about what day we should plan the wedding ceremony for and I realized I was going to have to tell my parents.” He looked down at his hands again.

“No you don’t.” stated Angel.

Wesley looked at him intently. “Yes, I do. I mean, I want to. I’m not ashamed of loving you and Connor and being a family is a good thing. I love my work and my friends. I am happier than I have ever been in my life. Why should I hide that?” he said in a raised voice.

“Wes.” Angel said calmly. “It is a good thing, a wonderful thing, but do you think that telling your family that you are marrying a vampire, a guy vampire at that, is going to be good for you?”

Wesley ran his hands through his hair. “No. I‘m just tired of lying. I don’t want to make up the names of girls I’m seeing or job interviews I’ve gone on. *This* is my life, and it’s a damned good one. Since they don’t accept who I am in any event, why not just come clean and be done with it.”

Angel leaned forward in his chair. “Wes, I’ll support whatever you decide. Nothing is going to change how I feel about you. I’ll let you get to work.” He came around the desk and brushed a kiss across the top of Wesley’s hair, squeezed his shoulder affectionately and turned to go down to the training room in the basement.

Wesley watched him leave. He tapped his fingers together. I’m just going to get this over with, he thought. Wesley picked up the telephone and dialed the number from memory. His stomach felt very cold as he listened to the ringing. “Hello?” a clipped British voice answered.

“Hello mum. How are you? Yes, it’s Wesley. I know. Yes, it has been awhile. No. Everything is fine. Yes, I’m still at the detective agency. No. No. No, I’m not wasting my education. I do important research for … Yes, okay. I’m sorry I snapped at you. No, you don’t deserve that. Listen mum, is Dad around. Oh. Okay. Well, when he comes back from his walk will you have him call me? No, it’s not urgent; I just want to talk to him. No, I don’t want money. I…no okay. Bye, mum.” 

Wesley put down the receiver. His palms were sweating. He picked up his teacup but it rattled against his teeth so he put it down before it spilled. He exhaled slowly, willing his heartbeat to slow down. Wesley looked at the scrolls and scowled. He was no longer in the mood to do research. He pushed his notebook away and tossed his pencil on the desk. It bounced off and rolled onto the floor. 

“Bloody hell!” yelled Wesley. He picked up the pencil and snapped it in two. He didn’t feel any better. He threw the remains of the pencil in the trash can and wandered out to the lobby. It was very quiet. He decided to make breakfast for Cordelia and Doyle and see if they were up. He headed back downstairs to the kitchen. Wesley took eggs, orange juice and bread out of the fridge. He looked through the cabinet until he found a pan and put it on the stove. He broke the eggs into a bowl, beat them and poured them in the pan. Poking at the eggs with the spatula roughly, he thought back on the conversation with his mother. Why did it have to be so hard? He put four slices of bread in the toaster and poured two glasses of orange juice. The eggs were done so he slid them on two plates. The toaster popped up. He grabbed the butter container from the fridge, utensils and napkins from the drawer, and gathered everything up on a large serving tray left over from the days the hotel was in business. He carefully balanced it as he walked up the two flights of stairs to Doyle and Cordelia’s room. 

Wesley paused at their door, listening. He faintly heard a baby fussing. He knocked quietly. Doyle opened the door. “Wesley! A nice surprise. Hey is that for us?” he said indicating the food on the tray. “Thanks! You’re a life saver! Come in.”

Wesley entered the room. Doyle sat down on a chair and started eating. Cordelia was sitting up in bed nursing one of the babies. The other baby was sitting in a bouncy seat kicking her legs. Wesley walked over to Cordelia and kissed her cheek. “Congratulations, Cordy. How are you feeling?” 

Cordelia looked up at him. “Tired. Happy. Sleep-deprived. Ow! No chomping on mommy!” she scolded the baby at her breast. 

Wesley stroked the baby’s fine hair. “What’s this one’s name?”

“Colleen Marie.” Cordy answered. “The cutie with brown eyes over there is Fiona Claire.” 

“They are very beautiful. If you need help nursing, I have plenty of advice.” Wesley said.

Cordelia looked at him disbelievingly. “Some secret about yourself you want to share?”

Wesley chuckled. “No. When I was growing up we spent some summers at Brighton with my mum’s sister. She had five children she nursed. I learned a lot.“

Cordelia laughed. “Oh, okay. I know you are going to be a blushing bride but you breastfeeding a baby was just more than I could comprehend.”

“Oh, did Doyle tell you? See my engagement gift?” Wesley said holding up his tie. 

Cordelia looked at it meticulously. “Wow, that is nice. Well I’ve always said that Angel had a gay man’s taste.”

Wesley looked at her closely. “Do you think this is a good idea? You know Angel and me better than anyone. “

Cordelia adjusted the baby and sighed. “Wesley. Ever since the day Angel brought you to the office, I knew you guys were right for each other. It just took you two longer to catch on. I know there was the Buffy and Virginia thing and Darla and all the demons, blah, blah, blah. But yeah, it’s a *fantastic* idea. I think you will make each other very happy. And Connor couldn’t ask for better parents. Besides, Wesley, you are always right in my book, it *was* you that saved my husband. I can’t imagine what my life would be like now if I didn’t have him. And of course these little darlings.” she said, indicating her children. 

Wesley shrugged. “It was nothing. I just found the right spell to send the Scourge and their evil weapon into a hell dimension so Doyle or Angel wouldn’t have to sacrifice themselves.” he stated.

Cordelia smiled. “That’s all, huh? Saving thousands of innocent beings. Stop bragging so much Wes, it’s sickening.” she chided.

He looked down. “Anyone could have done it. But I am grateful I bumped into Angel at the majick shop that day. I didn’t realize how much that one event would have altered all our lives. Sometimes I wonder, what if I had come to Los Angeles a week later, or not at all, where we would all be?” Wesley mused.

Cordelia pinched his arm. “Well don’t. It’s bad luck.”

Colleen Marie was drifting to sleep. Cordelia whispered to Doyle “Hon, can you take her so I can eat? “ 

Doyle stood, his mouth full of eggs. Wesley waved him back. “I’ll put her down, keep eating.” He grabbed the tray with the other plate of food and put it beside Cordelia on the bed. Carefully, he lifted up Colleen and walked slowly into the nursery, gently laying her in the cradle. She sighed softly but continued to sleep. Wesley straightened up. He remembered when Connor was that small. It seemed like one hundred years ago and yesterday at the same time. He felt a twinge of remorse, realizing that he wouldn’t be having any of his own children but quickly dismissed it. He loved Connor and Angel and wouldn’t change a thing. Wesley walked back into the other room. Doyle had finished eating and was playing with his other daughter, tickling her toes and making silly faces. Cordelia laughed as she munched on a piece of toast. 

Wesley walked over to the door and turned toward Cordelia. “I’ll let you rest. Call me if you need anything. I am going to be doing some research in my office.” She nodded at him and kept eating.

Wesley went downstairs. As he reached the last stair he heard the telephone ring. He dashed to reach it. On the fourth ring he caught it. “Angel Investi… yes , hello Father. No I answered the telephone as quickly as I could. No, we don’t have an assistant, we all share the work. No, nothing is wrong. I have good news. No, I have the same job. It is a good job. Anyway…actually no, I‘m not looking for a new position. Because I like this job, it’s important to me. We do good work here...no it’s not like the Council. I’m sorry you’re embarrassed, I did the best I could…no, I‘m not making excuses. Listen, Father, I wanted to tell you something. I’m…I’m getting married. No, not that American girl from the newspaper. Virginia was a long time ago. No, not someone new. Actually I’ve known them for years. What about the slayer? No, she is still in prison and…yes, I’m sure the entire Council believes that was my fault. Father…please listen to me. I was telling you that I am getting married. To whom? Yes, well it’s um, it’s um, it’s Angel. Hello? Hello? Father are you still there? No I’m not making a sick joke at your expense, I am being serious. No, I haven’t done anything abnormal with him. Look, we are raising a child together, we love each other, and it’s just the way it is. No, I wasn’t faking it with those girls. It’s not like that. Angel is Angel, not just a man. Yes, a vampire. You want me to do what? You are fucking kidding. Yes, I did just curse at you. You suggested I stake Angel, kill his son and go home to receive psychological counseling so yes, I am very upset. Yes, that is the way it is. Hello? Father…” Wesley listened to the dial tone a few seconds before hanging up the telephone. He kept his hand on the receiver, half hoping, half dreading it would ring again. He put his head on his desk, taking deep breaths. Well, no matter what happened, he had come clean. It was over. He felt slightly relieved, but mostly just nauseated. He drank down his cold tea in one gulp and went downstairs to find Angel.

Angel was doing Tai Chi exercises. Wesley watched him a moment from the top of the stairs, marveling at his grace. Angel turned and smiled. “Wes, decide to join me?”

Wesley looked into his open face, full of kindness and love. This was a vampire that had killed hundreds of innocent people as a demon, but the man inside, the part with the soul, was very sweet and giving. He unconditionally accepted and loved everything about Wesley, even his self-doubting, stammering,   
falling-down-all-the-time parts. Wesley opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Angel’s brow furrowed and suddenly he was holding Wesley and soothing him as he crumpled to the stairs, broken inside like a rag doll. “Wes, are you okay?” Angel asked. His voice was filled with concern. 

Wesley clung to him breathing hard; unable to put into words the heartbreak of his feelings about his family. Correction, his mother and father. Angel and Connor and his friends were his family now. Angel held him gently, stroking his back, just being there for him. Wesley let Angel’s strength and compassion wash over him, purging the self-loathing carefully cultivated by years with a cold mother and tyrannical father. Angel felt Wesley slowly relax in his arms. Wesley pulled back slightly, sniffling. “I’m sorry Angel; you must think I am such a wally.”

Angel smiled at him. “No, I think you’re a Wesley. What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

Wesley smiled back weakly. “Yes. No. Maybe. I just got off the telephone with my parents.”

Angel’s voice was non-committal. “Oh?”

Wesley laughed harshly. “You might as well say I told you so. There were horrible and cruel and hung up on me. My father wanted me to kill you and go home to get treatment for being a deviant. Poor dotty old Wesley, failed Watcher turned slap and tickle partner for a vampire, get him some help before he starts wearing his mum’s clothes.”

Angel laughed. “I’ve seen pictures of your mother, Wes. I don’t think lilac prints are really your color.”

Wesley poked him. “It’s not funny.”

Angel apologized. “I’m just trying to make you feel better. I don’t know what to do.”

Wesley pulled him close. “My head is going in a thousand directions. But my heart tells me this is right. I’m going to let it make the decisions for me. “

Angel put his hand over Wesley’s heart. “I’ll try and protect it. It is precious to me as well. We have to share a heartbeat.”

Wesley covered Angel’s hand with his own. “I don’t know what I would do without you. I was telling Cordelia how blessed I felt that we had literally bumped into each other at the Rick’s Majick Shop that   
day. “

Angel chuckled. “I remember. I was looking for a spell book and you came around the corner walked right into me and fell backwards to the floor.”

“And you held out your hand to help me up.” Wesley finished. “You asked me if I knew anything about the Scourge and we found that spell to stop them. “

No,* you* found the spell. I was looking in the wrong places; I never would have been able to stop them in time. I would be dead. Or Doyle. Or Cordelia. You saved us Wesley. We owe you everything. Try to remember that next time your father thinks you’re his personal verbal punching bag.” Angel said.

Wesley gave a shuttering sigh. “Let’s talk about something else. Did you see the babies? They are really adorable. Do you remember when Connor was so small?”

Angel leaned back against the railing. “God, just barely. He has grown so much in a few years. Children are a miracle. ”

Wesley sighed. “I’m so grateful that we have Connor. I don’t think either one of us is getting pregnant anytime too soon.”

Angel raised his eyebrows. “No, probably not. Unless things are *really* different than what I remember about the facts of life.”

Wesley shook his head. “No, same principal.”

Angel shrugged. “Well, Connor keeps up busy. Who has time for more than one? Cordelia will go mad trying to keep up.”

“So, I should get back to work.” said Wesley. He continued to sit on the stairs.

“Wes, you can take a day off your know. The scrolls are thousands of years old, it’s not like they are going anywhere. “ Angel said. 

“I know. I don’t know what to do though. I feel tired and restless at the same time. My hands are shaking. I’m a mess. “ Wesley laughed without any mirth in his voice.

Angel felt troubled. He hated seeing Wesley so upset. Damn Roger Wyndham-Pryce anyway, what the hell did he know? Was he the supreme moral guide for all living things? Did someone appoint him God and forget to tell Angel? Bastard. He didn’t know a damned thing about his son. Angel helped Wesley up. “Okay Wes. I’m taking you to our room. I want you to lay down for awhile. I’ll make you some tea; get you a whiskey, whatever, okay?”

Wesley allowed himself to be pulled up. He took Angel’s hand like a child and followed him upstairs. He lay on the bed fully dressed, staring at the ceiling. Angel closed his hands into fists. Damn he would like to kill Wesley’s father. He tried to relax. This wasn’t about him; Wesley needed him to be strong. Wesley had been there for him more times than he could count. The Scourge. Darla. Holtz. Sahjhan. Backing him up in each and every fight, even though he often got hurt. Wesley was unique. Special. His. “Do you want me to take off your shoes?” asked Angel.

Wesley didn’t answer. 

“Wes?” pleaded Angel.

He turned his back to Angel. “Wes? Okay. I have an idea.” Angel said, slipping into bed and spooning up against him.

“What?” asked Wesley miserably.

“Let’s play a game. I’m going to pretend to be your father. You pretend to call me. Okay?” asked Angel.

Wesley sighed sadly. “What is the point of that?”

“Work with me, Wes. It’s the only idea I’ve got.” coaxed Angel.

“Alright. Ring. Ring. I’m calling on the telephone.” said Wesley.

“Hello? Who’s calling?” Angel asked in a gruff voice.

“What kind of voice is that? “ asked Wesley. “You sound like Papa Bear.”

“Papa Bear?” questioned Angel.

“Yes. From ‘Goldilocks and the Three Bears’. You read it to Connor last week. It’s your Papa Bear voice.” said Wesley.

“Oh. Yeah, I remember. You’re right.” Angel laughed. “Sorry. Not the man of a thousand voices. I could do this in Romanian, Gaelic, Latin, what would you prefer?”

“Papa Bear is fine. Keep going.” said Wesley.

Angel lowered his voice again. “Who’s calling?”

“It’s Wesley.”

“Wesley my boy! How are you?” Angel asked in a jovial tone.

“My father doesn’t sound like that Angel.” criticized Wesley.

“That’s the point. Come on, answer.” prodded Angel.

Wesley sighed again, adjusting the pillow under his head. “I’m fine, Father. I called with some good news.”

“Oh, tell me all about it, Wesley.” said Angel.

“Well, I am going to get married. To Angel. The vampire. The male vampire. We are raising his mystical son together at the detective agency we own. We live here with a group of friends and half-demons that help us destroy the evil in the world.” said Wesley in a rush.

“Well, that sounds nice. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy. Good luck my boy. Ta Ta.” said Angel in his false voice.

Wesley turned over to face Angel. “If he said that, I would know he was possessed by a demon or that it was a sign of the apocalypse.”

Angel stroked his cheek. “Did it make you feel better?”

“No.” Wesley sighed. “Well, maybe a tiny bit. Don’t let go, okay?”

Angel held him gently, stroking his hair, desperate to think of just the right thing to say or do to put the sweet, endearing smile back on Wesley’s face. Nothing came to him, so he sat quietly, loving him. After a little while, Wesley took a deep breath, held it, and exhaled slowly. “Okay. Enough feeling sorry for myself. My parents will never accept you or me. Nothing has changed. At least I don’t have to worry about my in-laws. Thanks for that.”

Angel prodded him on the stomach. “Oh, is ‘funny Wesley’ making a return engagement? Good, I missed him.” he said kissing his forehead.

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel. “Let’s talk about the ceremony. What did you have in mind?”

Angel smirked. “Well, I thought about the wedding night.”

Wesley pulled away. “Oh. What a surprise. Do we invite our friends to that as well?” he asked.

“Only if they R.S.V.P.” Angel teased.

Wesley sat up. “That’s fine. Make jokes. I’ll plan this alone. I’ll wear a black tuxedo and you can dress up as a Leprechaun to celebrate your Irish heritage.”

Angel pulled him down. “Ha-ha. Funny British guy. How about I wear the black tuxedo and you wear your mother’s wedding dress. I’ll just call her and ask her to send it over. I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to.”

Wesley smacked him on the arm. “That wasn’t nice.”

Angel held his arm. “Hey, you hit me!”

Wesley made a face. “As if I could hurt you. Perhaps with my superhuman ‘Head Boy’ strength that is feared throughout the western world.”

Angel leaned over him. “You can hurt me in the only important way, Wes. I’ve given my soul to you for safekeeping.”

Wesley reached up to kiss him. “Angel, I love you. That will never change.”

Angel kissed him back. “Promise?”

“I promise.” said Wesley.

Angel ran his hands up the front of Wesley’s shirt, searching for buttons to undo. Wesley hand stopped him. “No. I want to talk about the wedding, seriously. “ he said gently.

Angel’s hand stopped. “Okay. Well, I was thinking that we should wait a few weeks so Cordy can get back on her feet. Maybe when her girls are one month old, the anniversary of their birth and our engagement?”

Wesley smiled. “ I like that idea. Two parties on one day. I would like to have it here, at the Hyperion. This is our home. The lobby is beautiful and we have plenty of room. What do you think?”

Angel nodded. “I like that idea. We could have the reception here. Or maybe Caritas?”

Wesley considered. “Well, how about the reception here, but an after-party at Caritas. That way, everyone will be out of the hotel at least a few hours.”

Angel looked puzzled. “So?”

Wesley smiled at him. “So, we don’t go to the after-party. We have Lorne and Fred take Connor with them…”

“Oh.” Angel said. “Okay. So I am not the only one thinking about our wedding night. At least I won’t be here by myself consummating our marriage.”

“I don’t think they call it consummating if you have been having sexual relations for six months before you are married. It’s only if you are a virgin.” Wesley said dryly.

“Well I was, but that was 255 some odd years ago. I guess that wearing white is out.” Angel noted.

“Yes, I believe so. You look better in black anyway. Completely irresistible, in fact.” said Wesley stated.

Angel looked down at his silk shirt. “I am wearing black now.”

“Exactly.” said Wesley, reaching for him. Angel softly kissed him. He unknotted Wesley’s tie and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding them gently off. He ran his hands along Wesley’s arms, feeling the hard muscles just under the surface of his warm skin. Angel slipped his hands into Wesley’s, intertwining their fingers, leaning down to nibble on his ears. Wesley relaxed against the pillows and allowed himself to be loved and comforted as only Angel could.

**************************************************************

Fred and Anne came through the front door giggling together, carrying many brightly colored department store bags. “I love the pink hat with the bunny on it, it is so cute!” squealed Fred. 

Anne smiled. “My favorite is the green sundress. The lace piping on the sleeves is so adorable. Lorne, are you doing okay back there?”

Lorne staggered in behind them carrying two oversized teddy bears. “I’m fine; who knew a stuffed animal could put up such a struggle.” He dropped them on the lobby floor, fixing his collar. 

Fred looked back at him. “Can you get them up to the nursery? Maybe Angel should carry them.”

Lorne looked affronted. “Hey, just because I have style doesn’t mean I don’t have muscles. I am all man ladies.” He picked up the bears and puffed his way upstairs. Once he was around the corner, he dropped them back on the floor, caught his breath, and dragged them by the ears to Cordelia and Doyle’s room. He heard Fred and Anne coming up the stairs arguing the merits of cloth vs. disposable diapers. He picked up the bears again and slapped a wide grin on his face. “Come on ladies, we don’t have all day.”

Fred came up and kissed his cheek. “Don’t be grumpy.”

Anne said “Wait a minute; let me get Charles.“ She checked their room. He wasn’t there. A note on the bed said he was at the park with Iggy and Connor. She shook her head. He’ll do anything to get out of doing laundry, she thought. She closed the door and walked back to Fred and Lorne. “Not home.”

They were about to knock when they heard a moaning sound. Fred looked at Anne. “Is that Cordy?”

Anne shook her head. “No. It wasn’t her voice.”

Lorne sighed. “I recognize it. Not from personal experience mind you, just from being privy to good Pylean hearing. It’s Angel.”

Anne looked worried. “Should I get my first aid kit? Do you think he is hurt?”

Lorne smirked. “Only if he likes it that way. Again, no personal experience. It’s Angel and Wesley. You know. In their room…”

Anne looked down embarrassed. “Oh. Do you hear, *everything * that well?”

He took her hand. “Don’t worry sweetie, only Angel is that loud. Years of brooding gets bottled up. Or Wesley knows more tricks than he lets on. It‘s always the quiet ones. “

Fred waved the packages in her hands. “Can we please knock and not listen to Angel and Wesley doing … whatever they are doing.”

Lorne nodded. “Of course sweetness, just remind me to start an office pool on what they are doing in there. I stand to make a fortune.”

Fred gave him a dirty look. Lorne knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” Cordelia called. 

Anne opened the door. Cordelia was sitting in the chair by the window enjoying the afternoon sun. Doyle was changing one of the babies. 

Fred walked over to Doyle. “Who’s this?” she said, letting the baby grab her fingers. 

Doyle smiled. “This little beauty is Fiona Claire. You can tell ‘cause of the brown eyes.”

Fred looked around. “And baby number two…”

Doyle pointed towards the nursery. “Probably still napping. Colleen Marie. A blue eyed darling and a biter according to Cordy.” he said, smiling at his wife.

“She is.” insisted Cordelia. “Come on; bring Fiona over, she’s probably hungry.”

Doyle walked over and handed the baby to Cordelia. She latched on the baby and sighed. “See, this one, not a biter.” The baby sneezed, turning bluish green with tiny spines. She morphed back instantly.

Anne laughed. “See, I told you that was cute.” 

Cordelia made a face. “Cute, yes. Awkward, slightly. I guess home schooling is looking like our only option. At least until she is old enough to control it.”

Doyle nodded. “When they are older, I can take them to Ireland to meet their relatives who can explain what it means to come from the proud race of Brachen. Anyway, Angel is going to have Wesley home school Connor until he is sure if he has any vampire powers that could come out. Maybe Wesley won’t mind teaching two beautiful girls as well. Too bad there is no Professor Xavier Academy in the real world. “

The three women looked blankly at him. Lorne smiled. “I love that Hugh Jackman. He made the hair really work for him.”

Doyle shook his head. “Didn’t like it. I prefer the comic books. Less pretty boy preening.”

Lorne shrugged serenely. “To each his own.” 

Anne knelt down in front of Cordy. “How are you feeling? Any pain?”

Cordelia smiled at her. “Besides the obvious pain that babies don’t pop out as much as excruciatingly squeeze out, I’m fine. I can’t wait to get dressed and go outside again.”

Anne patted her hand. “Probably in a day or two. I’ll get the guys to put together the stroller so you can walk the babies to the park. Okay?”

Cordelia nodded. “That sounds great. “ She peeked behind Anne. “ Do I spy presents?”

Anne turned toward the bags. “Yes, we bought some clothes for the girls. Everything was so tiny and cute; we went a little overboard. It was fun though. I hope you like everything.”

Cordelia handed the baby to Anne. “Let me look. It will be awhile before I can squeeze into something pretty. I’ll have to live vicariously.” She leaned over the bags, lifting each item and showing it to Fiona. 

Fred leaned over to Doyle. “She really seems on cloud nine. You guys are lucky.”

He smiled at her. “Don’t I know it.” 

Colleen Marie started crying in the other room. Doyle went in and picked her up, carrying her back into the bedroom. “Oh boy-o. Have we got a special diaper here. Any takers? Come on Fred, you used to change Connor all the time. Anne? Cordy? Lorne? Okay fine, let the dad do all the hard labor.” He sighed and set to work. 

Cordelia yawned and sat on the bed. “Thanks guys. I love the gifts. Lorne, the teddy bears are adorable. I couldn’t ask for a better family. You guys are great. “

“You should get some rest. We’ll see you later.” said Anne, ushering Lorne and Fred out of the room.

As they passed Angel’s room, they could hear higher pitched moaning noises. Lorne smirked. “Must be Wesley’s turn.”

Fred and Anne smacked him on the back of the head. “Ow! The violence in this place. Hey, since there is no case to work on, why don’t we grab some lunch and help plan some reception ideas for Wes and Angel. Sounds like they are too busy working on the honeymoon. We could surprise them. And we need to decide on a really good wedding gift. I don‘t think they want a blender.“

Fred and Anne agreed as they made their way down to lobby. Gunn, Iggy and Connor came in through the front door. Iggy had his pink ball in his mouth. He snuffled and headed up the stairs to take a nap. Gunn walked over holding Connor. “Hey guys!” said Gunn. “What’s going down?”

“Apparently Angel is.” said Lorne under his breath. 

Fred heard him and gave him a poke with her sharp nails. “Stop it. “

He kissed her earlobe and whispered, “Sorry. Couldn’t resist. Don’t be jealous, I’ll get you to out moan Angel later.”

Fred’s cheeks flushed. Lorne looked back at Gunn. “We are going downstairs to have lunch and talk about the reception. I don’t think Angel or Wesley can plan a really good shindig. I thought we should give them some pointers. Want to help?”

“If it will keep Angel from playing Barry Manilow, then I’m in. Connor, you want to go see your dads? Let’s tell Angel we picked up his car from Caritas.”

Anne shook her head vehemently at him and spoke in a slow, deliberate voice. “No, Charles. Angel and Wesley are very, very busy discussing grown up things that would not interest little boys. How about we get Connor some lunch.”

Gunn looked confused. Lorne made a hand gesture. Gunn blinked hard. “Oh, *grown* up business. Yeah, right. Connor and I ate lunch already but I bet he would like some ice-cream, huh?” 

Connor clapped his hands. Gunn swung him up on his shoulders and carried him downstairs. 

************************************************************

Angel lay cuddled with Wesley under the sheets. “Are you feeling any better?”

Wesley shifted to look at him. “You always make me feel better. Even that first day at the Bronze, when you took the medallion from me to fight Balthazar. You were so sure of yourself, so powerful. Like you had all the answers.”

Angel put another pillow under his head. “I forgot about that day. That was the first time I met you. Was that only five years ago? I can’t believe how much has changed.”

Wesley pulled up on his elbow and looked down at him. “If you mean you weren’t dreaming about me from the first second we met, I could say the same. I thought you were some musician type beau of Buffy’s. I didn’t even know you were a vampire. I do remember thinking about your eyes though, I must admit.”

Angel smiled. “Yeah? What did you think?”

Wesley sighed. “Oh, that they were very dark and deep and mesmerizing. I have to say that that was the only time I ever looked at a man’s eyes that way. I guess maybe there was something all along; I just didn’t know what it was until after you had Connor.”

Angel pulled him closer. “I remember that your eyes were incredibly blue and innocent; but they had a steely resolve hidden underneath. Sexy eyes. Watcher’s eyes. And your cheeks had that pinkish blush that I love. I remember the way you polished your glasses when you were annoyed at some remark Buffy made. I guess that makes us both slow on the uptake for investigators, huh?”

Wesley stroked slow circles on Angel’s chest. “It doesn’t matter. Everything worked out for the best. If we had taken different actions, we might not be here now. Must be fate. “

“And I’ve done the good deed of stopping you from breaking women’s hearts. Cordelia. Virginia. Love ‘em and leave ‘em Wesley is off the market.” Angel teased.

Wesley scolded him. “I hardly think that is called for. How many hearts have you broken?”

Angel’s voice was poignant. “More than my fair share. I wish I hadn’t hurt anyone. “

Wesley sat up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I know. I have a long road of redemption ahead of me. It’s not your fault, Wes. There is one person I should talk to though, before we get married. Someone I should tell personally.” Angel said.

Wesley looked away. “You mean Buffy. You want to go to Sunnydale. “

Angel sat up behind him and kissed his shoulder. “We should go together and tell her our good news. Besides, we can see Willow and Tara. Invite them to the wedding.”

Wesley chest tightened. He secretly feared that Angel would want Buffy back if he saw her. Why would he stay with thin, weak Wesley? She is a beautiful, strong girl. Angel held him. “Wes, I know you too well. I know what you are thinking. No, I don’t love Buffy anymore. No, I don’t want to be with her anymore. Yes, I love you. I asked you to marry me. I’ve never done that with anyone else.”

Wesley turned and looked into his eyes, searching for answers. Angel looked back at him calmly. Wesley saw no deception. He felt ashamed for doubting Angel. “Let’s go soon. I would rather get it over with quickly.”

Angel kissed him on the tip of his nose. “Let’s leave tonight. I’ll ask Gunn and Anne to watch Connor. I think we should make this trip alone. “

Wesley got out of bed and slipped on his glasses. “I guess I won’t be getting any work done today. I’m going to take another shower and go out jogging while there is still daylight. Maybe get a bite. Clear my head.” He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. 

Angel heard the shower start. He sighed picked his black shirt and pants off the floor. He should make the bed, he thought. Wesley was picky about it in his extremely adorable uptight way. He shook out the sheets and tucked in the blankets. Angel had just added the last throw pillow when he heard Wesley gasp in pain. He strode into the bathroom. Wesley was still in the shower. He jerked open the curtain. Wesley jumped. “Angel, you scared me. What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I heard you make a noise like you were in pain. Are you okay?”

Wesley laughed. “Yes. I got hair soap in my eyes. It stung. All better now.”

Angel looked relieved. “Just trying to protect the innocent. It’s in my job description.”

Wesley cocked his eyebrows up. “Is looking at naked people in the shower also in your job description.”

“Only if they are extremely sexy British ex-watchers that I am in love with.” Angel responded.

Wesley looked at him fixedly. “I hope that it is a short list. I am the jealous type.”

A smile played on Angel’s mouth. “There is only one name. You don’t know him. His name is Bert.”

Wesley looked surprised and annoyed. He threw a bar of soap at Angel’s head. “Oh, is that so?”

Angel easily ducked out of the way. The soap slid on the floor. Angel bent to pick it up. “Using projectiles on me. I’ll have to teach you some manners.” He stepped into the shower. 

Wesley shoved him. “Angel, you are getting your clothes all wet.”

Angel shrugged. “Less laundry to do.” He held up the bar of soap. “Is this the weapon you were trying to kill me with? I think someone was sleeping during Vampires 101.”

Wesley smirked. “I wasn’t trying to kill you, just cause amnesia so you would forget about Bert.”

Angel leaned forward to kiss him. “Bert who?” He slid the soap up Wesley’s back. “I think I like you all slippery like this.” He kissed him harder. “Do you mind?”

Wesley made a noise in his throat and kept kissing him. The water cascaded over them. Angel slid the soap down Wesley’s neck, arms and chest. 

Wesley gasped and shivered. “I never had such an erotic feeling just from washing up. Can you make everything sensuous, Angel?”

Angel kissed his throat. “That’s my specialty. Wait until I get the peanut butter.”

Wesley reached to take off Angel’s wet shirt. He ran his hands over his chest. “Angel, you make me feel seventeen. I haven’t been so aroused since… twenty minutes ago, actually.” he laughed.

Angel laughed back. “You are very good for my ego Wes. Do you want to get out of the shower? Are you getting cold?”

Wesley reached behind him and turned the hot water on higher. Steam filled the bathroom. “I’m fine.”

Angel kissed him harder, pushing him against the shower wall. He rubbed the soap lightly down Wesley’s sensitive neck. The water poured down, sending the tiny bubbles of soap down Wesley’s body to the bottom of the tub. Wesley lost his footing. Angel grabbed him arm. “Whoa there. Be careful.” He put the soap down on the side of the tub. “Please don’t break you leg just before we get married. “

Wesley pulled him closer. “It would be worth it to feel like this. “ he whispered.

“I can make it even better.” Angel whispered back. He turned the water hotter. It made Wesley’s skin turn pink. “You feel so warm; you’re making me think naughty thoughts Mr. Wyndham-Pryce .” he moaned against Wesley’s throat. He morphed and bit into Wesley’s neck. Wesley pressed against the wall to keep from falling. He shuddered with yearning. A trickle of blood dripped from his throat down his chest and legs, swirling into the drain. Angel pulled back, shifting his face back. He was flushed from feeding. Wesley breathed hard. The heat and steam was making him giddy. Angel licked the blood from his neck. He followed the thin red path down Wesley’s chest and belly with his tongue. He knelt in the tub, following the blood trail down to Wesley’s feet. Wesley jumped and laughed. Angel looked up. Wesley grinned at him. “I’m ticklish.“ 

Angel smirked. “I should make sure that I got all of the blood off of you, it is too precious to waste.” He pulled himself slowly up, looking into Wesley‘s face. He ran his hands up Wesley‘s legs, feeling the thrumming of desire in his heated skin. Angel used gentle, stroking fingers up the inside of Wesley’s thighs. Wesley gasped, his eyes fluttered. Angel closed his hand over Wesley‘s erection and leaned forward to swirl his tongue with featherlike strokes. Wesley’s knees buckled and he started sliding down the wall. Angel pushed him back hard with his other hand. “Be good and stand straight.” Wesley nodded, struggling to breathe evenly. Angel continued licking leisurely and skillfully until Wesley quivered to an wonderfully unhurried orgasm, slipping down the wall again. Angel stood and helped him up. “You were right, no more blood.” he said.

Wesley chuckled. “That’s it. You have completely ruined me. I may as well start riding a motorbike and traveling out on the road again. Rogue Demon Hunter. Corrupted and bad to the bone.”

Angel shut off the shower. He stepped out and took Wesley’s hand. He wrapped him in a large white fluffy towel and hugged him. “If you left me, I would find you. “

Wesley enjoyed the embrace. “I wouldn’t get far. I would miss you too much.”

Angel kissed his hair. “Do you know that you look enticing when your hair is wet and curling around your ears?” He whispered. 

Wesley tugged the towel out of Angel’s hands, replaced his glasses and marched into the bedroom. “I am going to get dressed before I become too used to this life of debauchery. You should be punished for being so wanton.”

Angel approached him, pants wet and tight against his legs. “I still have the manacles you and Cordy used on me for that case a few years back. Maybe it’s time to break them out again.” he grinned.

Wesley held out his hand. “If you don’t want to kill me with incredibly good sex before we get married, you will please go in the other room and let me get dressed.” he said.

Angel pouted a moment and then relented. He got fresh clothes from his dresser and went into the bathroom to get changed. “Is this far enough away?” he called through the door. 

Wesley laughed. “Yes. I am going out. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Angel heard the bedroom doors close. He came out of the bathroom. “I love you, Wes.” he whispered, looking at the closed doors. He went to the closet and pulled a suitcase down from the top shelf. He might as well pack for their trip. He went to Wesley’s bureau and started selecting clothes.

************************************************

Lorne looked over the notes they had taken. Gunn helped Anne clean up the chicken salad. Fred was making lemonade at the counter. Connor played on the floor with some match box cars, his shirt bearing the evidence of chocolate ice cream. “Well guys, we have some great ideas for the reception. Now what do we think for a wedding gift?” asked Lorne.

Fred turned around. “I was talking to Doyle and he said that Cordy had some ideas for decorating their room. She said that Angel and Wesley would probably not be taking a real honeymoon so she wanted to bring the honeymoon to them.”

“No lie.” said Gunn. “Angel and Wes are real workaholics. But I can’t see them booking tickets to Walt Disney World or Hawaii anyway. Angel does not tan well. Come to think of it, neither does Wes. He had only two colors, extremely pale or bright pink. Anyway, I got an idea for a wedding gift today when I was out with Connor. It will take some work. My old crew will probably help us with the lift and grunt stuff but I’ll need your Caritas people on it too Lorne.”

Lorne looked intrigued. “I’m all ears, baby doll. Lay it on me.”

They gathered around the table to discuss Gunn’s plan. “I love it! That would be so awesome!” yelled Fred. 

Anne smiled. “Charles, you are so sweet. Angel and Wesley will be in heaven.”

Lorne took out his cell phone. “Let me get my people on the line. We should start today. How are we going to keep Angel out of there?”

Gunn thought for a moment. “I’ll tell him that some of the wall is crumbling and letting the sun in. Then I’ll tell him that I got a crew on it. He’ll hear the work noise and won’t check in case there is a flame factor for him.”

Lorne nodded. “You are the man with the plan. Ladies, I’ll leave the shopping to you. Beautiful women and credit cards go together like Andrew Lloyd Weber and schmaltzy song lyrics.” 

Fred and Anne poured glasses of lemonade for everyone and started writing a list of things they would   
need to buy. Lorne drew some diagrams on a sheet of paper. Gunn nodded. “Seems good.” He looked down. Connor was tugging on his leg. He lifted him up. 

Connor pointed up. “Da Da? Wa Wa?” 

“Okay. Let’s go see if your dads are done…talking.” He started up the stairs. 

*******************************************************************

Wesley was coming down the stairs and almost walked right into Gunn and Connor. “Oh. Sorry. My fault. Hi Connor.“ He leaned over to kiss the boy on the cheek. “Are you looking for Angel? He’s in our bedroom. “ Wesley looked down at Connor. “Wa Wa will be out a little while okay? Gunn, I’m going out. I’ll have my cell phone if you need me.” He walked out the front door.

Gunn watched him go. “Wa Wa seems a little tense. Let’s go see the big man.” He walked up the stairs.

Angel was finished packing. He closed the latches on the two suitcases and stacked them on the bed. “Hey Angel. Not leaving Wes at the alter I hope.” said Gunn, putting down Connor.

“Da Da!” Connor ran over and hugged his father. 

Angel swept him up. “How’s my big guy? Did you have fun with Uncle Gunn? I see you had ice cream. Wes will love that stain. And no, Gunn, I am not leaving Wes at the alter. We are going on a trip. To Sunnydale. Unfinished business. I was hoping you and Anne could take care of Connor. It should only be one or two days.” he looked up at Gunn questioningly. Connor climbed off Angel and began jumping up and down on the bed.

Gunn nodded. “No problem man. It’s good to finish the old before starting the new. I get ya. We’ll be happy to baby sit; not a trip for someone with little ears. Iggy loves Connor. Maybe you guys should get a dog, too.” 

Angel held up his hands. “One big event at a time please. The hotel has been cranking out enough new members. Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“No. Anne will love it. She says she would love to have ten kids someday.” said Gunn.

Angel looked at him expectantly. “With you?”

Gunn shrugged. “Maybe. Probably. Thinking about it.“

Angel smiled. “Okay. Take your time. It’s not like we fight demons for a living and could die at anytime so we should live life fully today.”

Gunn rolled his eyes. “Did you read that in a greeting card? I think Wes is making you too sensitive and cheerful. It’s kind of stomach-turning. You used to be an unreasonable know-it-all. That‘s the guy that fired me. You would give me a pep talk and a jelly donut.”

Angel looked insulted. “Oh. Okay. Well see if I bring you a *My Vampire Boss Went to Sunnydale to Tell His Old Girlfriend He’s Marrying Her Ex-Watcher and All I Got Was This Lousy T-Shirt’* shirt. You know you wanted one.” 

Gunn laughed. “I take it back. I like you better this way. Don’t worry about Connor, he’ll be fine. Where are you going to stay?”

Angel deliberated. “I’ll call Willow and Tara and see if they can put us up. Giles and Jenny are in England visiting family so we can’t stay with them. You know their son Anthony is already six months old? I wonder if he’ll be a Watcher in the new Council. “

Gunn shrugged. “Don’t know anything about slayers and watchers and chosen ones except for what you told me. I just had a pointy stick and an attitude problem; worked fine for me.”

Angel touched his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re on my side. I wouldn’t want to fight against you. “

Gunn smiled. “Damn straight. I’d be vacuuming up your lame ass in no time, brother.”

Angel laughed. “If you say so. We’ll be leaving when Wes gets back, okay?”

“Alright. I’ll go tell Anne. Later Connor. Later Angel.” said Gunn as he walked out the bedroom.

Connor jumped off the bed and ran into the nursery. Angel picked up the cordless phone and followed him. Connor grabbed some paper and markers from his desk and started drawing circles. Angel dialed the telephone. “Hey Willow. It’s me, Angel. How are you? How’s Tara? Good. What? Rats? How many? No. I was going to ask to stay with you guys actually. Yeah I’m coming to Sunnydale. No, not Connor. I’m bringing Wesley. Because. It’s a long story. Are you sure? Okay. Wesley and I are getting married. Yeah that’s it. No. I guess that doesn’t qualify as a long story. I can’t explain it…I just love him. Thank you. No, people do get really hung on the same sex thing. I thought you might understand. Sunnydale Inn? Maybe. What? Yeah I remember Oz, we still talk you know. Who’s Devon? Dingoes Ate My Baby? Oh, yeah Oz’s old band. Yeah. Really, I didn’t know Oz was coming down. Lorne? He didn’t tell me. I’ll ask. Okay so I’ll call Oz. Yeah. Wesley is feeling weird about Buffy. No, I still love her, I just don’t *love* her, love her, you know? You told Oz what? You know, Wes and I really like you and Tara, you can always call us for anything. You are the protector of my soul, Willow, it’s not like I won’t do you a favor. Yeah, I am happy. Not too happy, I promise. Curse still intact. Well I won’t get my hopes up, but thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow then. Xander’s place? Are you sure? Why would he throw me a party? Oh, because you told him to. Right. Well, I’ll see you then. Bye.” Angel hung up the telephone. That wasn’t as hard as he thought. But that was the easy call. He looked at Connor. He was happily scribbling and making quacking duck noises. Angel smiled and picked up the telephone again.

“Hey, Oz. It’s Angel. Good. L.A., huh? Lorne? Yeah, he didn’t tell me. Sheep? Okay. Yeah, actually I’ll be in Sunnydale tonight and tomorrow. Old business. Yeah, Buffy. Sure. Devon. Your old band, right? He won’t mind? Okay. What’s the address?” Angel grabbed a piece of paper and a crayon and scribbled it down. “Sure. I’ll see you later. Bye.” He hung up the telephone. Call number two down. Now the hard one. He gripped the telephone hard and dialed.

“Hi. Dawn. Is your sister home? It’s Angel. Angel. Yeah, I’ll wait. Hi Buffy. How are you? No, nothing’s wrong. I’m coming to Sunnydale tonight, I wanted to stop by and see you. Yeah, tonight. No, nothing is wrong. I have some news to tell you. No, not on the phone. That’s why I am coming. I’m…I’m bringing Wesley too. What? No, it’s not about the Council. Or Giles. No, I’ll tell you when I get there. Umm, about four or five hours? Yes, I remember where you live. Spike? No, invite him if you want. It’s your house. Okay, I’ll see you then.” He put down the telephone. His palms were slightly moist. 

Angel walked over to Connor. “Hey buddy, Wes and I are going on a little trip but Anne and Gunn and Lorne and Fred will be here to take care of you. I’ll take you to see the babies when Wes comes back. I know you miss playing with Aunt Cordy and Uncle Doyle. Can you draw a picture for them? I bet they would like that.” He kissed Connor on the head and sat down in the rocker to watch him color. 

Wesley came through the front door, breathing hard, a stitch in his side. Too fast, he thought, I jogged too fast. He went downstairs for a glass of water. Fred, Gunn, Lorne and Anne jumped up when the saw him come in and gathered up some yellow notebook pages from the table. “Something wrong?” Wesley asked, refilling his glass from the faucet.

“No problem, Wes old buddy.” said Lorne. “We were just headed upstairs. It’s not like we are planning a big surprise or anything.” Fred whacked his arm. “I mean, we were just going out , to see a movie, rent a movie, get a pizza, you know. Bye.“ They turned and went upstairs. Anne giggled.

Wesley watched them suspiciously. “Odd, even for them.” He turned back and put his glass in the sink. His heart rate returned to normal and his side stopped hurting. He walked up the two flights to the bedroom he shared with Connor and Angel. He opened the door. Connor was coloring. Angel was sitting in the rocking chair. He stood when Wesley entered. “Hey, how was your run?”

Wesley made a face. “I ran too fast and got a pain. It’s gone though. I’m fine.”

Angel took his hand and walked into their room. “I called and made all the arrangements. We are going to leave as soon as you are ready to go. “ He indicated the suitcases on the bed. “I’ve already packed if you want to get changed. “

Wesley nodded. “ Yes, I would. And take my third shower today. Water bill be damned.“ He glanced at Angel. “Alone though, so we can leave quickly.” 

Angel smiled. “If you insist. Is it okay if I have dirty thoughts about you and a bar of soap?”

Wesley kissed him. “I love you. I’ll just be a minute.” He grabbed black wool pants, a cream colored shirt and sage silk tie out of his closet. 

“Angel, where is my tie clip?” he asked anxiously. 

Angel walked over to the nightstand. “I put it inside so Connor wouldn’t play with it.” He handed the clip to Wesley. “I love you Wes, ‘eternally yours‘, remember?” 

“I’ll remember.” Wesley said. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. 

Angel walked back into the nursery. “How’s your picture coming Connor? It looks great. Let’s go see Aunt Cordy, okay?” He took the boy’s hand and walked down the hall. They knocked on the door.

“Come in Anne.” Cordy called.

Angel walked in. “It’s us.”

“Oh” said Cordy. “Anne was going to stop by later to give me another exam. I wasn’t poked so much getting pregnant.” She looked at Connor. “Oops. Sorry Angel. Hey, Connor, do you want to see the babies? Let’s be quiet though, Uncle Doyle is sleeping. “ Angel looked over at the bed. He hadn’t noticed Doyle under the covers. 

“Sorry Cordy. Is this a bad time? “ Angel asked.

“No, No. I needed some company. Let’s go in the other room. “ They walked into the nursery. “See Connor, those are your cousins Colleen and Fiona. You will be able to play with them all the time.“ Connor walked over and peered in the cradles. He showed the babies his drawing.

Cordy crossed her arms. “Maybe Wes will be able to home school them with Connor.” Angel looked at her. “Yeah, the Brachen part slips out now and then. A sneeze. A cough. A really dirty diaper. Do you think Wes would mind? Should I ask him?”

Angel smiled. “I can see Wes really loving the Headmaster role. We can turn one of the rooms into a classroom area when the kids are older. I should get him a big ruler and a black robe, maybe a pointy hat.“

Cordy laughed. “Yeah, Wes has Dumbledore written all over him. I bet he would like it. We’ll need more kids to fill it up, or to form our own Quidditch team.”

Angel smiled. “I love any imaginary sport that has a kick-ass Irish team. Those are good books. Too bad most people think they’re made up. Most of the stuff in there I’ve really seen.”

Cordy nodded. “I know. People love to read about magic, but don’t believe in it. Weird. So, what brings you around? Where’s Wes?”

Angel shifted his weight. “You know me too well Cordy. Wes is taking a shower. I wanted to have Connor see the babies before we left.” Cordelia waited for him to continue.

“We are going to Sunnydale for a few days. Anne and Gunn will watch Connor. I need to tell Buffy about getting married in person. “

Cordelia pressed her lips together. “I guess that’s a good idea. It’s going to be hard on you both though. I hope Wes will be okay. I’ll be glad when you are back. We have a lot of plans to make. “

Angel smiled. “Not too many plans. Wes and I want something very simple. We are not a Vegas act. No tigers or showgirls. While we are gone though, if you want to help, you could look for the name of a justice of the peace, you know, someone who can come to a wedding that has a mixed guest list.”

Cordy nodded. “I’ll make some calls. Consider it done.”

Angel kissed her cheek and then hugged her close. “You know I love you Cordy. I am so glad we met up at that party.”

Cordy laughed. “And I am so glad that you did not go home with that television producer and saved yourself for Wes. Well, maybe not saved yourself, but still, I’m relieved you are a Champion of Good and not some cheesy male model for mogul guy. And I may not be a world-famous actress but I am a wife, mother and damned good bookkeeper.”

Angel held her hands. “You are a Champion too, Cordy. Brave, strong, fearless, kind, good, honest, beautiful. You are too perfect to be just an actress. You are the heart of ‘Angel Investigations‘. We would all be lost without you. “

Cordelia smiled at him. “When you are right, you are right. Have a good trip. I’ll keep an eye on Connor too. He can come by and play anytime.”

Angel picked up Connor. “Good night, Cordy.” he said as he left the room. 

“Bye!” waved Connor.

“Good night guys.” said Cordy, shutting the door quietly.

Angel continued down the hall and knocked on Gunn’s door. No answer. He went back towards his room. Wesley was coming out the door with the suitcases. “Oh. Hi. I’ll put these in the car. Bye Connor, I‘ll miss you.” He kissed Connor’s cheek and walked down the stairs. 

Angel followed him. He heard voices in the offices. Angel went back to investigate. “Hey guys, here is where you are hiding. What’s up?” 

Loren shoved some papers behind his back. “Nothing Angel baby. You all set for your trip? Have a nice time. Come to Uncle Lorne, Connor. I’ll sing you some lullabies tonight that will rock your socks off. None of that Irish dribble I hear your Dad singing; I’ve got some cool Motown to send you into dreamland.”

Angel looked at Lorne. “Hey, I called Oz. He said he was coming to L.A. You didn’t tell me.”

Lorne smacked his forehead. “Sorry, I forgot. It’s been crazy around here lately. Yeah, I have some contacts in the business that are interested in hearing Oz’s music. He has a unique sound. I loved his performance at Connor’s birthday party. Wouldn’t hurt to pass a demo around.”

Angel nodded. “That’s really nice of you. I’ll be bringing him back to the hotel when we return from Sunnydale. The full moon is all over, right?”

Lorne looked quizzically at him. “I guess so. Why?”

Angel was surprised. “Oh, he didn’t tell you? He’s a werewolf.”

Lorne laughed. “Of course he is. Why am I even shocked? Well, I’ll try to think of an interesting way to package that. Have fun.” He turned to play patty-cake with Connor.

Angel kissed Connor on the head. “Be good. I love you, Connor.”

Angel walked out of the office and through the back door to meet Wesley at the car. He was sitting in the passenger seat. Wesley put in a Mozart CD and looked at the stars coming out in the night sky. “Are you okay Wes?” Angel asked, getting in the car. “You could drive if you want.”

“No.” said Wesley. “I would rather look at the constellations. Listen to the music. Try to relax.”

“Hey” Angel said softly. Wesley turned his head. “We will be back home soon. I love you.” Angel leaned over to kiss him. Wesley received the kiss but didn’t return it. His lips felt cold. Angel sighed and started driving. Wesley was quiet. It got cold so Angel put the top up. Wesley got chilled easily. “You okay Wesley?” Angel asked a few times. Wesley made noncommittal noises and looked at his hands. Angel gave up and turned up the music. The miles rolled by and in a few hours they were looking at the ‘Welcome to Sunnydale’ sign. 

Angel stopped the car. “What’s wrong?” asked Wesley.

“Besides the fact that I haven’t heard you speak in three hours, nothing.” answered Angel. 

“I’m fine.” said Wesley. “Right as rain.”

“Of course.” said Angel. “It’s more fun to look at the back of your hands instead of talking to your future husband. I’ve bored you completely already.”

Wesley looked at him. “I hadn’t thought of you that way. I guess you will be my husband. And I will be your… what exactly?”

“*My* husband. You know the guy is the husband so we both get the name. We are both guys last I checked.” said Angel.

Wesley smiled briefly. “A better male specimen I’ve never seen than you Angel. You definitely qualify as a guy.”

Angel gently stroked the back of his neck. “I knew my Wesley was in there somewhere. This will be over soon, and we will be driving back. Hopefully you’ll talk to me on the way home.”

Wesley leaned over and kissed him. “Maybe if you are very good, I’ll do more than talk to you while you drive.”

Angel laughed. “Wow. I have corrupted you. And it’s definitely to my benefit.” He squeezed Wesley’s hand in his and drove the familiar streets to Buffy’s house. They pulled in the driveway. 

Wesley looked at the house, his face pale in the moonlight. He opened the car door. “Let’s do this.” he said and walked up to the porch. Angel came around and followed him up the steps. Wesley hesitated, moving behind Angel. Angel knocked on the door. Spike answered.

“Spike? How are you?” Angel said stiffly. He still felt uncomfortable that Buffy hung out with his old enemy/friend/killing partner/vampire lover/grandchilde. It was too complicated a relationship. He tried to sound pleasant. “If Buffy around?”

Spike ushered them in. “Yeah. She is upstairs getting dressed.”

Angel stared at him. Spike smirked. “She was on patrol. She didn’t want to meet you with vamp dust in her hair.”

Angel and Wesley sat down on the couch, their knees touching. Spike noticed Angel drape his fingers casually on the inside of Wesley’s leg. He raised his eyebrow but said nothing. This is going to be interesting, he thought.

Buffy came downstairs in a light blue sundress. Her hair was tied up in a knot. She looked fresh and pretty. You would never know she had just wrestled three vampires to the death. She stood in the living room. “Angel. Wesley. Hello.” she said.

Angel stood and leaned over to kiss her cheek. She pulled back a little but let him brush his lips briefly on her face. She looked down. “Umm, how are you?”

Angel sat down and touched Wesley’s leg again, rubbing it soothingly. “We are fine. How is everything here? Any evil demons on the loose?”

She sat down on the couch, hugging her knees with her arms. “No. There was this creepy guy Warren that killed his girlfriend, but he’s in jail now. He was stalking me or something. I don’t know. It’s been pretty quiet really. Just the regular bump in the night kind of stuff. No complaints from me.” She continued to rub her legs nervously.

Wesley cleared his throat. “How is Dawn?”

Buffy glanced briefly up at him. “Fine. She’s getting better. The new high school is nice. No one has reopened the Hellmouth at least.”

It was quiet a moment. “So, I heard Giles and Jenny went to England for a few months. How’s Anthony doing?” asked Angel.

Buffy smiled brightly. “He’s really cute. Giles is a terrific dad. I’m so happy for him. He and Jenny are really good together.” 

“Wesley is a great dad too. Connor really loves him.” said Angel.

Buffy looked confused. “I thought Connor was your son, with Darla?” 

Angel looked at Wesley and then at Buffy. “Yes, he is. But Wesley is his dad too.”

“What do you mean?” Buffy asked.

“I mean that Wesley and I are raising Connor. We are his dads. I am going to give Connor Wesley’s last name.” said Angel.

“I don’t understand. Why?” asked Buffy curiously.

“Because….Wesley and I are….getting married.” Angel finished, relieved it was out.

Buffy burst out laughing. “Yeah, right. No really. Why?”

Nobody else laughed. Her smiled faded. She looked at Spike. He indicated Angel and Wesley. She looked at them. Wesley was sitting tight against Angel, knees touching. Angel’s hand was on Wesley’s leg, intimately close to his inner thigh. “Oh my God. You are fucking Wesley.” she yelled.

Angel’s head snapped back. “What did you say? “ he asked.

“You heard me. What is this?” she demanded.

“I told you. Wesley and I are getting married. In a few weeks. At the Hyperion. I came to tell you and invite some of our friends. “ Angel said.

“I think I am going to be sick.” She said, lying back against the couch, taking deep breaths.

Spike touched her shoulder. She shook it off. 

Angel tried again. “I know this is a shock. But I wanted to tell you in person. I love Wesley. “

Buffy sat back up. “You drove three hours to tell me you enjoy fucking this little queer?” she said bitterly. “I bet he swallows.”

There was silence again. Wesley bit his lip. Spike looked at the ceiling. Angel and Buffy stared angrily at each other across the coffee table. 

Angel touched Wesley’s back. “Could I have a few minutes alone with Buffy?”

Wesley pushed his glasses up on his nose. “Umm, perhaps Spike and I should go make some tea.”

Angel squeezed his hand. “That would be nice, Wes.”

Buffy made a snorting noise. Spike rolled his eyes. “Why do I have to make tea? Just ‘cause I’m from England doesn’t mean I want tea. I want to hear you fight.”

Wesley took Spike’s arm. “I need you to show me where Buffy keeps her tea pot. “ Spike reluctantly hoisted himself off the sofa and followed Wesley into the kitchen. Wesley shut the door behind them so that Angel and Buffy could have some privacy. Spike said scornfully, “Vampire ears. Super hearing and all that. I can hear what they’re saying.”

Wesley did not reply. He put water in the kettle and set it on the stove. “Spike, all I see is herbal tea bags, where does Buffy keep the tea ball?”

Spike gave him an incredulous look. “It’s Red Zinger or nothing you ponce.”

Wesley pulled himself up. “There is no need to be rude. Okay then, where are the tea cups and saucers?”

Spike walked to the cabinet by the refrigerator and noisily plunked down four large coffee mugs.

Wesley raised his eyebrows but refused to be baited. He placed the mugs on a tray, added the tea bags and the sugar bowl from on top of the stove. He went to the fridge and peered inside. He rose up with milk and a lemon in his hands. “Spike, can you get the creamer?”

Spike opened his mouth to retort, shrugged, and took the creamer out of dishwasher and handed it to Wesley. “Thank you.” Wesley said politely, pouring milk inside and then cutting lemon wedges. Spike watched a moment then went to the silverware drawer and got spoons. 

Wesley smiled at him. “Spike, thank you for the help, I really appreciate it.” 

Spike held up his hands in mock protest. “Sorry mate, I haven’t done a bloke since I was evil.” 

Wesley’s cheeks colored slightly. The kettle whistled and he busied himself adding hot water to the mugs. “There, shall we go back in?” Spike sauntered towards the kitchen door and moved to open it. He paused when he heard incensed voices coming from the living room. 

“Were you trolling for guys the entire time we were together or did you go fag after you dumped me? You should have gone to Prom with your British orgasm buddy.” Buffy said bitterly. 

“Hold on Buffy. You are getting awfully bent about this. Wesley and I are in love and we are going to be together. He and Connor and I are a family. This isn’t about you or what we used to have. “ 

“Well at least now I know why you really broke my heart. I didn’t come with the proper guy parts to make you happy.”

“I lost my soul because I loved you! You sent me to hell! Do you think that was fun? And what about Spike? Spike?! I thought he was your mortal enemy? What are you doing with him?” Angel demanded.

“He takes care of me and Dawn. He protects us. You left me to go to L.A.! Riley left me and married Sam! Spike stayed!” Buffy cried out.

“Yeah, he likes being the whipping boy. Same as with Dru.” Angel scoffed.

“At least he didn’t screw my ex-Watcher. Did you try to fuck Giles too? In fact, you and Faith were pretty cozy. Can you only get it up for people trained to kill you?” Buffy shrieked.

“Buffy, you need to calm down.” Angel said tightly.

“Angel, I know Wesley. He was a pompous jerk and a lousy watcher. How can you love him?” She implored.

“You don’t know anything about Wesley, or me, anymore. It was a mistake coming here. I’m trying to give you and Spike the benefit of the doubt, even though he and I enjoyed killing and eating innocent people together for years. And he killed two slayers. But you still care for him, right?” Angel asked.

Buffy was quiet a moment. “Spike is in my heart, but I don’t know what kind of relationship it is. I used to think I knew what it was to love someone. I thought you and I would be together forever.”

Angel sighed and took her hands across the coffee table. “Buffy. There is no going back to that time. Our lives are very different now. I would really like us to be close, to be friends. I care about you.”

Buffy looked up sharply and pulled back her hands. “I don’t need your pity! Why don’t you take your boyfriend and go home!”

“Why don’t you stop being a bitch?” Angel said heatedly.

“Oh! Nice! Isn’t that your pet name for Wesley - your bitch?” She retorted.

Wesley and Spike listened to the conversation silently from the kitchen. Wesley stared down into the mugs. Spike came over and put his hand on Wesley’s shoulder. Wesley looked up, visibly upset. Spike calmly said “Maybe we should get something to go with the tea. I‘m feeling peckish.”

Wesley took a long shuddering breath. “Umm, I’m not sure. Maybe … maybe some biscuits. His hands shook as he put down the tray and rubbed his forehead. Spike looked in the cupboard, trying to sound cheery. “Okay, well, we’ve got oatmeal and shortbread. What do you prefer Wesley?” No answer. “Wesley?”

“What? Oh, whatever you like Spike.” 

“Shortbread it is.” Spike put the cookies on the tray. 

He looked Wesley square in the face. “Don’t worry about it mate.” 

Wesley was taken aback, and surprisingly grateful, to see acceptance in the vampire’s eyes. He had not expected to come to Sunnydale and receive many happy returns from the Big Bad Spike. He smiled wryly. His life was definitely ‘Alice through the Looking Glass‘. “Thank you again Spike. I expect we will see you at the wedding.”

“Never pass up free blood. How many times do you get to see your grandsire getting hitched?” Spike said with a smile.

The sound of Angel’s fist slamming on the coffee table interrupted Spike and Wesley’s conversation. 

“Damn it Buffy! I don’t want to leave on such lousy terms!” Angel shouted.

Wesley rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He suddenly felt very tired and was gripped with a wave of homesickness. He yearned to be home in Los Angeles, lying in bed in Angel and Connor playing ‘Is Connor’s Tummy Ticklish?’. 

“Poor Angel " he stated. “I hate when he gets so distraught. He can’t sleep and prowls around the bedroom half the night.” Wesley put his hand inside the pocket of his suit coat and pulled out a long, thin, stainless-steel needle; corked on the sharp end. 

Spike chuckled. “Sorry mate, but that is the smallest stake I’ve ever seen. And it’s not wood, won’t do the job proper. Just give me a little prick. Not words I usually associate with myself, you understand.” 

Wesley shook his head in Spike’s direction. He uncorked the needle and jabbed his forefinger. Tiny droplets of blood appeared. Wesley shook several beads into one of the mugs, cleaned the needle with his handkerchief, recorked the end and placed it back in his jacket. 

“Bugger Wesley, what are you doing?” asked Spike.

Wesley absent-mindedly sucked at the wound. “It will help Angel relax.”

Spike reached out for Wesley’s collar and pulled it aside. He saw several small bruises and scars on his neck and throat. “He feeds on you?”

“What Angel and I do in private in our business. He’s not going to turn me into a vampire, if that is what you are asking.” Wesley declared stiffly.

Spike continued to scrutinize the wounds. Wesley irritably pulled his collar closed. “I’ve got more marks on my inner thigh. Do you want to see those too?”

Spike smirked. “Are you propositioning me again? Your intended is in the next room.”

Wesley couldn’t help but chuckle. He picked up the tea tray resolutely. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

Wesley swept into the living room, Spike swaggering behind. He set the tray down, harder than he intended, rattling the mugs against each other. He sat down and picked up Angel’s mug. He added a lemon wedge and handed it to him. Angel smiled at Wesley and accepted the tea. Wesley took a mug for himself, added milk and sugar, and took a tentative sip. Buffy picked up her cup and held it in her hands, staring into it as if it was a divining pool. Spike grabbed his mug, swigged a mouthful and made a face. He put it back on the tray and sat down next to Buffy. He drummed his fingers along the back of the couch. The room was silent apart from for the ticking of the clock. A car passed on the street. Spike cleared his throat. “So, does anyone else realize that everyone in this room has shagged Angel?” 

Wesley sputtered and spilled hot tea on his lap. “Ow! Damn.” He stood up, brushing at his trousers with a napkin. “Excuse me; can I use your facilities Buffy?”

She glared at him. “Upstairs.”

Wesley pushed his glasses up on his nose anxiously. “Ah, yes, thank you.” He continued wiping at the stain while walking. Angel, Spike and Buffy watched him ascend and turn the corner at the top of the stairs. 

Angel took another sip of tea. “Wesley makes the best tea. I never liked it before I met him.”

Spike scoffed. “Must be his secret recipe.”

They sat in awkward silence again. Spike examined his nails. Angel finished his tea and rolled the cup between his hands. Buffy studied her shoes. Spike gave a bored sigh. “So Angel, which one of you is wearing the white dress ‘cause neither of you is the vestal virgin type.” 

Angel cracked a grin. “You’re hilarious Spike. We are having tuxedos made by Wesley’s tailor for the three of us. But you can feel free to wear a gown; I heard tea length is in this season.”

Spike grinned back, “I can’t pull it off, I don’t have your legs, Liam.”

They laughed together. Buffy stared from one man to the other in disbelief. “Are you both fucking crazy?”

Spike mouth twitched. “Angel, why don’t you go check on your boy. Buffy and I need to talk.”

Angel nodded and slipped up the stairs. Spike faced Buffy on the couch. “Luv, when are you going to hold a civil tongue in your pretty mouth? Angel is not your toy anymore. Let him go. I *worship* you. Why isn’t that good enough?” he pleaded.

Angel walked down the hallway. An odd sense of déjà vu overcame him, and he shook it off. The bathroom door was closed. Angel heard Wesley inside, breathing long, shaky breaths. He knocked gently. “Yes?” Wesley called, his voice full of false merriment.

“Wes, it’s me.”

The door opened. Angel saw that Wesley’s eyes were rimmed in red. “Wes, are you okay?” Angel asked concernedly. He pushed into the bathroom. Wesley turned his back and looked down into the sink. “I’m fine. The tea won’t permanently stain.”

Angel put a hand on his shoulder. “Wes, I’m not asking about your pants, I’m asking about you.”

Wesley’s chest hitched. “Angel, I love you. And Connor. And our life in Los Angeles. But Buffy is not going to accept us. I want to go home. Sunnydale isn’t good for me.”

Angel stroked his hand on Wesley’s back. “Wes, I know this is hard. But this is the only way to start this new part of our life together; putting the past behind us.”

Wesley removed his glasses and splashed cold water on his face. “I realize that. It’s just…Buffy is looking at us like we are some new species of deviants.”

“Wes, look at me.” Angel said. Wesley replaced his glasses and looked up in the mirror. He realized he was the only one reflected there and chuckled ruefully. Rubbing his right temple, he turned towards Angel, leaning back against the sink. 

Angel took Wes’s face in his hands. “Wes, whatever happens while we are here, tomorrow we are going home and in a few weeks we will be married. We can even move the date up if you want. “ 

Wes shook his head. “No. I think we should wait until Cordelia is feeling better. I imagine giving birth to two half-demon twins deserves you some time to rest. “

Angel continued, “You and me and Connor are a real family. Does the opinion of one brassed-off slayer really matter?” He leaned forward and brushed his lips on Wesley’s forehead, kissing at the furrows until he felt Wesley settle down. 

Wesley exhaled slowly. “No. I guess it doesn’t matter.”

Angel slid his hands around Wesley’s waist and pulled him close. “I love you, Wes.”

Wesley smiled against Angel’s neck. “I love you too.” He pulled back and ruffled Angel’s hair. 

Angel stepped back and said in mock outrage, “Hey, not the hair! Never the hair.” Wesley laughed with relief. 

Angel took his hand. “Let’s go downstairs and finish this up before they think we are having sex in the bathroom.” 

Wesley squeezed his hand, “Well, if you insist.” Angel squeezed back. 

They headed down the stairs, Wesley leading, Angel at his heels, hand on his shoulder. Even though Angel gave off no heat, the spot where he touched Wesley felt warm and reassuring. 

Spike was sitting on the couch stroking Buffy’s knee. Buffy was sniffling, a pile of wadded tissues littered around her. They looked up as Wesley and Angel descended the stairs. Spike nudged her. She stood and walked over to the two men. Angel kept his hand on Wesley’s shoulder in a protective gesture.

She looked at Angel sourly. “I just want to know one thing.”

“Yes?” he asked firmly.

Her voice dropped to almost a whisper, “Why don’t you turn evil with him?”

Angel’s voice softened. “I’m sorry Buffy. I never knew that would happen. I spent one hundred years in Hell for that mistake. All I know for sure is that the fear that I will turn back into Angelus and hurt the people I love seems to keep the Gypsy’s curse working. I can never experience ‘perfect happiness’ again. But I am satisfied with my life. I feel at peace. What Wesley and I have is different than what we had, but it is what I need. Do you understand?”

She nodded slowly. “Yes. Spike is what Dawn and I need. I guess I just never believed we were truly over. I thought someday we would find a way to be together. I had a recurring dream about you and me kissing in the sunlight and eating ice cream in bed. I kept saying ‘I’ll never forget‘. Stupid, huh?”

Angel tried to look noncommittal. He hadn’t thought about that rewind day in a long time. Wesley didn’t know that Angel had been mortal for one day; he had only told Doyle. Angel made a move forward as if to comfort her. Buffy shook her head. “Let’s call it a night. I’ll see you tomorrow at Xander’s place for the party, okay?” 

Spike stood, walked to the front door and opened it. Angel and Wesley headed out to the GTX. Angel started the car and gripped the steering wheel hard, resisting the urge to speed down the quiet street. A few blocks later Angel pulled into a driveway and shut off the car. Wesley briefly glanced up at the white Spanish-style house. “This is the address.” Angel said, peering at a scribbled note. “Oz said Devon would put us up. Oz will be following us out to LA; he’s meeting with some of Lorne’s music contacts.”

“Oh.” said Wesley.

Angel glanced over at him. “Yeah, and Davy the purple anteater might stop by.”

“Oh.” said Wesley.

“And I’m running away with Barry Manilow .”

“Oh.” said Wesley.

Angel sighed. “Wes?”

“Mmm?”

“You are going to have to let this go. Even in L.A., not everyone is marching in the ‘Connor has Two Daddies’ parade.” said Angel.

Wesley stirred in his seat. “I’m not worried about what people we don’t know think. It’s here, Sunnydale. Buffy blames me for Faith becoming a renegade slayer. She blames me for Giles losing his job. Maybe she is right about me. “

“Wes, she’s not. I remember it too. I was here. You wanted Buffy to stake me. You tied me in a net and shoved a cross in my face when I tried to help Faith.”

Wesley groaned and covered his face with his hands. “God, Angel, I’m so sorry.”

Angel leaned towards him. “No, no, Wes. That is not my point. We all made mistakes in the past. I couldn’t do my work with the PTBs without your help. Who knows more about translating prophecies or researching arcane demonic history? You are my right hand. “ 

“I’m sure you could find another ex-watcher to assist you in the mission. I did put everyone out of work. “ Wes said bitterly.

“Would they also by my truest friend, a loving father to Connor, my partner and soul-mate?”

Wesley smiled wistfully. “Really?” he said in a small voice.

“I love you, Wesley. On many levels and with great intensity. What else can I say?” he implored.

“I love you too, Angel. More than I thought it possible to love anyone. You and Connor are my life.”

They were quiet for a moment, listening to the crickets’ conversation in the bushes around the porch.

“Angel?”

“Yes?”

Wesley nervously fingered the scars on his throat. “Would…would you still want me if I wasn’t orally gratifying to you?” He paused, realizing his provocative word choice. “In both ways?”

Angel clenched his jaw, holding down his irritation. “Okay, Wes. I am going to pretend that you didn’t just completely insult me.”

Wesley slunk in his seat. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Angel shifted his weight to turn towards Wesley. “I don’t love you because I am too lazy to go to the butcher shop and buy between meal snacks. “ He traced his forefinger along Wesley’s jaw line. “Or any of your other considerable talents.” He lifted up one of Wesley’s hands and began kissing each finger one by one. “I love you because you are compassionate, sweet, smart, funny, and the most trustworthy person I’ve ever met. Connor and I are fortunate to have you in our lives. “

Wesley looked into Angel’s handsome face. “I am sorry; you didn’t deserve me attacking you like that.” He stroked Angel’s cheek. “I’ll be fine. Let’s go inside.”

Angel nodded. He opened the trunk to retrieve their overnight bags. Wesley walked up the porch stairs and knocked. Footsteps sounded from within. The door flew open. Devon looked at Wesley in surprise. “Dude! Thought you were the pizza guy. Come in, mi casa e su casa bro.” 

He nodded towards the stairs. “You can crash in my mom’s room; she’s in Vegas with her boyfriend.”

Wesley cleared his throat. “Well, thank you for allowing us to stay over. We really appreciate it.”

Devon shook off the praise. “Any friend of Oz’s man. Just keep the penis parade to the minimum, okay? Some of us are still into chicks.”

Wesley blinked. “Yes, alright, no nudity, check.” he said in a cool British tone.

Angel came over with the bags. “Did you invite me in?”

Devon guffawed. “This is so cool dude! A real vampire in my pad. I invite you in.” He made a dramatic hand sweeping gesture. 

Angel smiled. “Thanks.” He entered the living room. 

Wesley took his bag from Angel’s arm. “I’m feeling tired so I believe I will retire for the night. We won‘t leave the room in disarray, I assure you.”

Devon nodded. “Yeah, gay dudes, always neat, cool. My mom likes ‘Will and Grace’ so I know all about you guys. “ He smiled in a goofy way. 

Wesley wasn’t sure how to respond. “Umm, well good night then.” He started up the stairs.

Angel turned to Devon. “Is Oz around?” 

“No man, he went over to hang with some of the other Dingoes. He’ll get in later. You can hang with me. I ordered pizza and I going catch some ‘Skin-amax‘, ya know?” He winked at Angel.

Angel looked ill at ease. “I would ordinarily love to, but I think I am going to go to bed too. “ He hurried after Wesley.

Devon called out. “If you change your mind I’ll be in the living room. Just don’t turn into a bat and try to scare me. Oh, and I got holy water beside my bed in case you thought I was looking like a tasty snack. Let’s keep it on the level, ‘kay?”

Angel stopped on the stairs. “We’ll see you in the morning Devon. Thanks again.”

The doorbell rang. Devon raced for the door. “Cool! Pizza guy! Yep, one extra large cheese and garlic. Got a vampire staying here, can’t be too careful. Know what I’m saying man? Here, keep the change.” The door shut. Devon took the pizza and headed into the living room. Angel heard the television click on and the sound of a woman breathing heavy. He turned back towards Wesley waiting at the top of the stairs. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go watch soft-porn with Devon?” Wesley teased.

Angel shook his head and smiled. “I’d rather perform some with you.” 

They opened the first door in the hallway. “Well, unless Devon’s mum really likes swimsuit models, we are in the wrong room.” said Wesley.

They tried the next door. Potpourri. Nail polish. Naked baby pictures of Devon. Definitely the right room. Angel put down the suitcases on the floor. He bounced the mattress with his hands. “Nice. Not too soft.” he commented.

Wesley opened his suitcase and got out a pair of pajamas and his toothbrush. He walked into the adjoining bathroom and shut the door. 

Angel took off his clothes and got into bed. He looked at the ceiling. There was a mirror above his head but all he saw reflected was the bed and a bump under the blankets. Must be me, he thought. 

Wesley came out of the bathroom looking slightly pale. “I don’t think Devon told his mum we were coming.”

Angel looked at him. “Why?”

Wesley looked embarrassed. “She had a personal item in plain site. Really personal. I don’t think it is an oscillating phallic shaped foot massager.”

Angel laughed. “Are you serious?”

Wesley nodded. “Devon’s mum must be a little bit, umm, free-spirited.”

Angel cocked his eyebrows. “Wait until you get into bed.”

Wesley furrowed his brow. Angel patted the blankets. Wesley came over and got into bed. “What?” He lay down. “Oh.”

They sat for a few minutes. Wesley felt disturbed being the only one reflected. It was like Angel wasn’t real. He turned on his side. “If I think too much about the sheets we are on, I am going to have to sleep in the car.”

Angel turned and scooted closer to hold him. He kissed Wesley and ran his hand under his pajamas. Wesley stopped him. “I can’t do this in this bed. All I will see is myself in the mirror. Its like you are slipping away from me.”

Angel looked into his eyes. “I’ll never leave, Wes.”

Wesley sighed and removed his glasses. He laid them down on the nightstand. He clicked off the lamp. The curtains were shut tight and the room was dark. “I really do hope that someday I can look into a mirror and see you reflected beside me. Not this kind of mirror though. Just a hall mirror, or a window pane, you know?”

Angel put his head on Wesley’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. “I really want one of these too. But the Shanshu wasn’t specific about dates. I can’t think about it. It might not even be true. We’ve seen false prophecies before.” 

Wesley stroked the back of Angel’s neck. “Well, we will just have to wait and see. It won’t change anything between us though. I will still love you the same. I will just be able to leave the hotel with you in the middle of the day, not just after dark. Not that big a deal really.” he said soothingly.

Angel snuggled closer. “What did I do to deserve you, Wes? You are the only person who doesn’t make me feel like a monster. Every time Buffy looked at me, I knew she was looking at the vampire inside, waiting to see if it would come out and attack her. With you, it’s different.”

Wesley kissed his head and murmured. “You are not a monster. You are a man. A good man. The vampire is just a small part of you. Like someone having red hair, or allergies.”

Angel looked up at him. “You are making fun of me.”

Wesley shook his head. “No. I am trying to make light of this though. I loved you knowing you were a vampire so I didn’t think of it as something I wanted to change. What about you, did you want to change things about me?”

Angel made circles with his finger around Wesley’s belly button. “Well I wished you didn’t wear so many clothes all the time.”

Wesley laughed. “Is that it? What about the myopia, the stuttering, all the weak things?”

Angel sighed. “No. I think you are perfect the way you are. You are my Wes. I don’t want you any other way. Still, the clothes thing is a sticking point.”

Wesley stroked his hair. “You are wayward. I guess those manacles will be getting a workout after all.”

Angel sat up and smiled down at Wesley. “What if I decide you need some discipline too?”

A smile flitted on Wesley’s lips. “Who me? I never misbehave.”

Angel kissed his throat. “Could you misbehave a little; so it gives me an excuse to have my wicked way with you?”

Wesley considered. “Well, I did leave the cap off the toothpaste a few days ago. That is probably worth something.”

Angel kissed his neck harder. “Yes. I do think that kind of offense is worth at least five minutes in the cuffs. And maybe a tiny spanking for trying to hide it.”

Wesley sighed. “If you insist. I wouldn’t want to be bad again.” 

He wound his legs around Angel’s. “Of course, you’ll have wait until we get home. The manacles are in the basement somewhere with the old files. We probably will never find them.”

Angel sat up and pulled Wesley towards him. He slipped Wesley’s pajama top over his head. “Maybe that’s true. But you forgot the other half of your punishment.”

Wesley raised his eyebrows. “I thought you were kidding.”

Angel smirked. “Now you know.” He made a twirling gesture with his finger. 

Wesley smiled uneasily. “You are joking, right?”

Angel shook his head. “No. Turn over.”

Wesley looked into his face. Angel looked amused but serious. Wesley got up on his knees and turned his back to Angel. His heart was pounding. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen. He felt Angel kneel up behind him and push his shoulders down, forcing him on all fours. Wesley felt apprehensive but exhilarated by the unfamiliar nature of this situation. 

Angel slipped his hands down from Wesley’s shoulders, softly stroking down his spine. He felt Wesley jump. He smiled. The fear Wesley was feeling was intoxicating to his vampire senses. He felt the beast stir inside, wanting to be set free to ravage Wesley any way he saw fit. He pushed it down. One step at a time. He wanted Wesley to enjoy whatever they did together, not become frightened of him. He ran his fingers along the waistband of Wesley’s pajamas. He heard Wesley’s sudden intake of breath. Angel knelt up against him, pushing against the thin material of the pajamas. Wesley could feel Angel’s excitement. He started panting, scared and desirous at the same time. Angel leaned back. Smack! Wesley flinched. “Ow! That hurt!” he snapped.

Angel pushed him face down into the mattress, straddling him. He leaned down close to Wesley’s ear. “Consider yourself punished. I hope I don’t have to chastise you again.” he purred. 

Wesley struggled. Angel was too heavy or too strong or both. He stopped moving. Angel leaned down and whispered “You won’t be disobedient again, will you?”

Wesley retorted insolently. “I didn’t hang up my towel in the bathroom to dry. It’s in a wet heap on the floor.”

Angel grabbed Wesley’s arms and held his wrists down to the bed. “Do you want to get in trouble?”

Wesley breathed fast against the pillow. “Only if it makes you want me more.”

Angel leaned down and kissed his ears. “I couldn’t want you anymore if I tried. I would have to be Superman.”

“You are to me.” Wesley said.

Angel let go of his wrists. “Up.” He said.

“What?” asked Wesley.

“Come on, you just said you left a wet towel on the floor. I know that that is a cardinal sin in our household, having done it many times myself. “

Angel got back up on his knees. Wesley didn‘t move. Angel grabbed his waist, forcing him onto all fours. Smack! “Damn it Angel, you don’t have to be so rough.” Wesley said angrily.

Angel pulled him tight against his erection. “Are you trying to defy me?” he asked. 

Wesley struggled. “No. Just don’t be so hard. I don’t want to have black and blue marks. “

Angel continued pressing against him. “I can’t help being so hard. We are talking about you, Wes.” He slid his hands around the inside of Wesley’s pajama bottoms and roughly grabbed him. Wesley gasped. “Is this too hard? Should I stop?” Angel taunted. He knelt back, pulling Wesley onto his lap. 

Wesley was making huffing noises. “I ‘m having trouble breathing, Angel. I think I might pass out.”

Angel’s hands continued to stroke. “Should I stop?” He whispered, biting on Wesley’s shoulder.

Wesley’s entire body was shaking. “God, no. “ he shouted, reaching his orgasm. He saw tiny sparks of light in front of his eyes like stars. He tried to slow down his breathing. 

Angel placed tiny kisses on his back. “Now, I expect I will see a lot better behavior from you. Or maybe a lot worse.”

Wesley turned suddenly and pushed Angel off the bed. Angel lay on the floor, stunned from the attack. He struggled to sit up. “Wes? You okay? Are you mad?”

Wesley climbed off the bed, placed his foot on Angel’s chest and pushed him back down fiercely, banging Angel’s head on the floor. “Ow! Wes, what are you doing?”

Wesley knelt down and pushed Angel’s wrists firmly into the floor. He took Angel is his mouth roughly, scraping his teeth hard up the entire length of his erection. Angel roared with lust. Wesley starting biting down, practically drawing blood. Angel cried out as the orgasm hit him fast. He felt dizzy from the sheer force of it.

Wesley collapsed beside him, catching his breath. Angel tried moving his wrists. Damn, he was going to bruise. When did Wesley get so aggressive? He decided he liked it. Wesley was apparently good at everything he tried. Angel was pleased Wesley belonged to him alone. He reached around to hug him close. 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Wesley asked softly. 

Angel shook his head. “No, you were wonderful. Like always. I love you.”

Wesley kissed him. “I love you too, Angel. “

Angel tried to sit up again. “ I would rather sleep in the bed if that is okay with you.”

Wesley chuckled. “Yes, sorry about that. I guess I have a little dark in me too.”

Angel stroked the hair off his forehead. “You always find a way to amaze me.”

Wesley looked down and blushed. “I felt a little self-conscious, but it was exciting. I would be willing to try it again. If you wanted. “ 

Angel stood and helped him up. “I want whatever you want. I am never disappointed.”

Wesley got into bed. Angel spooned up against him. “Angel?” 

“Yes, Wes.”

“I want to try everything with you. You make me feel incredibly alive.”

Angel pulled even closer and intertwined their legs. “Slowly, Wes. We have the rest of our lives to recreate every debauchery known to man.”

Wesley ‘s heart was still beating very fast. Angel placed his hand over it, relishing its constant rhythm. Wesley closed his eyes and fell asleep. Angel breathed in the scent of his hair, feeling extremely and deliriously happy. He momentarily panicked. Bad things. Think bad things. Wes’s throat being cut. Connor being stolen. The lull of bliss left him. He closed his eyes. I have to be careful, he thought. I’m getting too close. He clung to Wesley, feeling him breathe. He closed his eyes. I need to be more careful he thought again and fell into dreams.

*******************************************

Wesley awoke feeling disoriented. He was used to seeing the white blur of the walls. This morning there was a blue blur. He felt around on the nightstand until his hands closed over his glasses and he slipped them on. Blue flowered wallpaper. They were in Devon’s mum’s room. He took a deep breath. He felt slightly achy from last night’s experience with Angel. His heart fluttered a little remembering his wanton behavior. He couldn’t believe the incredible passion that Angel brought out in him. He remembered that while he was at college, he had first seen two men kissing in the quad. He had thought at the time that it was rather repugnant. Not that he had such extraordinary lothario ways with the few women he had been with. He supposed he had never really been in love with any of them, just a lot of like and a dose of lust. But Angel was different. He was everything. All consuming. He felt Angel move behind him. Wesley turned over. “Good morning.”

Angel’s hair was tousled. He grinned at Wesley. “Good morning. How are you feeling?”

Wesley flushed. “Fine. Good. Wonderful, actually.”

Angel hugged him tightly. “Me too. What time is it?” 

Wesley looked around for a clock or an alarm but didn’t see one. The curtains were drawn closed so he couldn’t tell the position of the sun. He shrugged. “Without Connor rushing in, I don’t even know if it is still morning.”

Wesley lay down on Angel’s chest, feeling him simulate breathing. It should be unnerving, but I don’t know him any other way, Wesley thought. He chuckled. 

Angel rubbed his back. “What? Let me in on the joke.”

Wesley slid his hand across Angel’s chest. “I was feeling you not-breathe. I realized that I am so used to the vampire part of you, that when you do Shanshu, it will be hard to lose that familiarity. Strange, isn’t it? Me thinking about missing your vampire side. It’s a part of you that I’m not sure how to separate from the man.”

Angel sighed. “I guess so. I can’t remember so many things about being human. With my luck, I would probably get the flu the first day and end up puking for a week.”

Wesley kissed him. “If you got sick, I would nurse you back to health. I will always take care of you. I would also be interested in whatever your idea was with peanut butter, as you mentioned yesterday.”

Angel laughed. “I remember liking the taste of peanut butter, that’s why I said it.”

Wesley was confused. “They had peanut butter in 18th century Ireland?”

Angel realized his error. “No. I had it about five years ago. A few weeks before we met up at the majick shop. “

Wesley smiled at him. “Why did you eat peanut butter?”

Angel closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face. “There is something I never told you ,Wesley.”

Angel felt Wesley pull away. “Oh? What would that be?” he asked stiffly.

Angel looked at him. “Five years ago I was attacked by a demon that polluted my blood. It caused a side effect. It made me human.”

Wesley looked at him in utter shock. “What?”

Angel continued. “I walked in the sun. I ate real food. Ice cream. Peanut butter. I…I…was with Buffy.”

Wesley sat up. “Oh. That’s what she was talking about. It wasn’t a dream.”

Angel sat up behind him. “I couldn’t fight. I couldn’t save anyone. I was afraid. I had the oracles change me back after one day. No one remembered but me. I told Doyle. I never told anyone else.”

Wesley was quiet a moment. Angel was afraid he would be jealous of Buffy, or angry at him for being with her. He rubbed his shoulders. “Wes?”

Wesley turned, tears in his eyes. Angel’s heart sank. “I don’t want to be with her. She loved me that day because I was human. She was so happy the vampire was dead.” he explained.

Wesley shook his head and touched Angel’s cheek. “This isn’t about her. It’s about you. I can’t believe what you gave up so you could fight for true redemption. I am overwhelmed at your sacrifice. It makes me love you all the more.” He turned and gently kissed Angel, laying him down on the bed.

Angel broke the kiss. “You’re not angry?”

Wesley took off his glasses. “I’ll show you.” He softly laid a trail of kisses down Angel’s face and neck, breathing softly onto his cool skin. Wesley swirled the tips of his fingers in patterns on Angel’s chest and arms. Angel could barely feel his lips or his touch; it was like a delicious illusion. He sighed, completely aroused by the gentleness of Wesley’s caress. Wesley moved lower, brushing his lips gently across Angel’s erection, breathing softly. Angel made moaning noises in his throat. Wesley traced the tiny fading marks he had made with his teeth the previous night. He had bit so hard he was afraid Angel would bleed, but now so softly; it was like he wasn’t even touching him. Angel had responded equally to both, completely caught up in everything Wesley did to him. Wesley snaked the tiniest tip of his tongue out from between his lips, licking like a cat with cream. Angel writhed under him, trying to get Wesley to fully engulf him. Wesley pulled back slightly, and then returned to blowing soft puffs of air and licking softly. He continued down Angel’s body, caressing his thighs, knees and ankles. He kissed and nibbled on each toe, making Angel shiver uncontrollably. He began to fidget, desperate for release. Wesley continued with deliberate slowness, working his way back up Angel’s hard body. In one smooth fluid movement, he took Angel completely in his mouth. Wave after wave of incredible contentment and happiness rolled over Angel. He reached his orgasm, murmuring Wesley’s name softly. Wesley continued to lick gently a few moments before laying his head on Angel’s stomach. Angel stroked his hair. Wesley smiled against his belly. “I told you I’m not angry.”

Angel gathered him in his arms, sobbing with emotion. He had been afraid to tell Wesley about the rewind day, afraid of his rejection, afraid he would call him foolish for giving up the daylight. Instead he completely understood Angel’s journey towards finding forgiveness and felt grief for Angel’s loss. “I don’t deserve someone as good as you, Wes.” he said fiercely.

Wesley held him tight. “Yes, you do. Life is supposed to have love and happiness in it. Otherwise, what are we fighting for?”

Angel shuddered. He felt something desolate inside him crumble and dissolve and disappear. Wesley was helping him forgive himself, something he thought would never happen no matter how many people he saved. He felt besieged by the desire to kiss Wesley so hard he would never let go. He pushed Wesley down on the mattress, running his hands over his body, desperate to make him wholly happy. Wesley responded gladly to his touch, his entire body rising up towards Angel. Angel kissed him passionately, tears still in his eyes. Wesley breathed raptly, “I love you , Angel.” Angel sat up and hurriedly removed Wesley’s pajama bottoms. He slid up his body, kissing Wesley’s stomach. 

“Hey guys, you have guests!” yelled Devon cheerfully as he banged open the door. “Oh crap! I’m sorry.” he said as he got an eyeful of the two naked men.

Wesley pulled the blanket over himself quickly. Angel stared at Devon. “What do you want?” he asked.

Devon looked at the floor. “Guests. Tara. Willow. Downstairs.” he banged the door shut. 

“Oh, fuck!” they heard him say as he walked down the hall.

Angel looked at Wesley. The absurdity of the situation struck him and he started to laugh. Wesley looked completely frustrated and grabbed his glasses. “Well this may be humorous to you, but I am going to walk funny all day.”

Angel started to laugh again. He felt completely drained by a myriad of emotions. “I’m sorry Wes. I just feel so… everything. I promise to make it up to you.” He leaned down to kiss him. 

Wesley sighed. “Well, I am going to take a shower and go downstairs. The longer we are up here, the more Devon will expand on his story. “

Angel looked at him. “Do you think he is telling Tara and Willow what he saw?”

Wesley made a face. “Of course he is.”

Angel sat on the edge of the bed. “Well maybe I should take a shower with you so we can get ready twice as fast.” he said.

Wesley stared him down. “Is that what would happen?”

Angel grinned, showing his dimples. “No. I’ll let you go first. Just stay away from the vibrator.”

Wesley stuck out his tongue at Angel is a childish buy enticing manner, grabbed some toiletries out the suitcase and went into the bathroom.

Angel lay back on the bed, listening to the water run and Wesley humming some snippets of Mozart. Wesley came out with a towel around his waist. “Angel, I can’t find my razor.”

Angel looked at him apologetically. “Oops. I forgot to pack it. Forgive me?”

Wesley frowned, running his hand over his jaw. “I guess I’ll have to.” 

He lifted the suitcase onto the bed and rummaged through it for something to wear. “Angel, why did you pack my bathing trunks? Are we going swimming?”

Angel shrugged. “I wasn’t sure what to bring. I just put some stuff in the suitcase.”

Wesley stroked his leg. “Get up. Come on. They are waiting for us. “ 

Angel sighed, heaved himself off the bed and went into the bathroom to start his shower. He turned the faucet on as hot as it would go. He enjoyed the warm water cascading over his body. He stepped out and realized he had also forgotten to pack a hair dryer. He opened the bathroom door. “Wes, can you give me my hair gel?”

Wesley looked up from knotting his tie and nodded. He opened Angel‘s bag and handed it to him. He cocked an eyebrow at Angel and said mockingly, “I knew you wouldn‘t forget that. “ Angel wrinkled his nose and mimicked him back. Wesley smiled and turned to put on his shoes. Angel shut the door. He looked in the cabinet under the sink and found a tiny pink handled dryer. He put it on the sink, added hair gel to his palm and scrunched it into his hair. He reached up to plug in the hairdryer. Wesley knocked at the door. “Angel, I got an outfit for you to save time, can I come in?”

Angel reached over and turned the knob. Wesley came in holding black pants and a burgundy shirt. “Um, what are you doing?” Wesley asked, looking behind Angel. 

Angel looked at him. “I’m fixing my hair.”

A smirk played on Wesley’s mouth. “I don’t think you can dry your hair with that.”

Angel turned and realized his mistake. The large vibrator was dancing along the side of the sink. The hair dryer lay beside it with the cord dangling to the floor. He turned back to Wesley. “I think that you are right.”

Wesley handed him the clothes. “Don’t let me come between you and your new friend. I’ll wait downstairs.” he said in jest.

Angel swatted at him. “Don’t make me use it on you, Wes.” he idly threatened.

Wesley continued to smirk. “And pray tell what would you do to me with it?”

Angel was nonplussed, unsure how to respond to Wesley’s amusement filled eyes. “I know that if you don’t go downstairs right now, you aren’t going downstairs for awhile.”

Wesley glanced down at the barely hidden bulge under Angel’s towel. “What if I don’t want to?” he challenged.

Angel pushed him against the wall, kissing him roughly, attempting to pull Wesley’s shirt out from his pants. Wesley stopped him. “Okay, I’m going.” he relented walking out of the bathroom.

Angel made a tiny noise in his throat. “Hey, wait.”

Wesley turned back to look at him. “We have guests, remember?” he said affably.

Angel‘s dark eyes flashed. “You’ll pay for this later.” he said in a husky voice.

Wesley’s jaw ticked. He smiled. “I’m counting on it.” He shut the bedroom door and walked down the hallway.

Angel resisted the urge to tackle him in the hallway and make him take back all his teasing by doing excruciatingly erotic things to his body. The thought of taking Wesley out where Devon and Tara and Willow would most certainly catch them only made him harder. “If a vampire can die from a permanent hard on, I’ll be the first to know.” he said to himself.

He pulled the plug on the vibrator and started the hairdryer. He finished combing his hair without the assistance of a mirror from many years of experience. He dressed quickly and headed out the door and down the hallway. From the top of the stairs he saw Wesley kissing Willow and Tara on the cheek. Willow made a joke and Wesley blushed. Tara scolded her. Angel had the feeling it was about something Devon had told them.

He skipped down the stairs. “Willow. Tara. It’s good to see you.” He hugged both witches. 

Tara looked up at him shyly. “Hhh..how are you Angel? How is Connor?”

He smiled. “I’m great. Connor’s great. He misses you guys. You should visit more often.”

Willow looked at him amusedly. “We are going to. “

Angel raised his eyebrows. “Oh?”

Willow nodded. “Do you remember when we came to Connor’s birthday party? You had it at Lorne’s club, what was the name?”

“Caritas.” supplied Wesley.

She smiled at him. “Yes. Thanks. Well, remember Tara and I sang “Come Through My Window”? 

Angel nodded and she continued. “Lorne took us aside afterwards and told us what he read in our future. And I can tell you, it’s a doozy. Tara and I will be spending a lot more time in L.A. this upcoming year. “

Angel was curious. “Can you tell me why?”

Tara spoke up. “Nnn…no. We want it to be a surprise. We have other good news for you, though.”

“What?” asked Angel.

Willow beamed at him. “It’s really good news but it has a clause so don’t freak out yet.”

Angel waited. “What? Tell me.”

Tara and Willow looked at each other and then from Wesley to Angel. “Lorne said we could cure the Gypsy curse.” Willow stated.

Angel blinked. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Are you sure?”

Tara nodded vehemently. “Lorne said that Willow was the key. There is a spell that she can perform once she is properly prepared.”

Wesley spoke up. “Prepared in what way?”

Willow waved her hands in the air. “Some kind of kinship with the moon-goddess, realizing the full power of my womanhood. Lorne said that Tara and I had to be willing to undergo a special ritual to reach the level of magic energy required. If we agreed, we would receive one precious gift and give two precious gifts. One being my ability to invoke the spell I found to cure you. The other gift involves Tara.”

Willow looked over at her and held her hand tightly. “Ww…we are going to tell you the surprise at the wedding. It will happen on that day.” said Tara.

“What will?” asked Angel.

“The ritual to the path of the moon-goddess’ power. If I tell you all the details, how will you be surprised?” asked Willow mischievously. She was clearly enjoying having a secret over Angel and Wesley and the promise of new magical powers.

Angel sighed. “Okay, fine, don’t tell me. The wedding is in a few weeks anyway. I hope it’s not a magic toaster or something. That would really be disappointing.”

Tara laughed, high and clear. “No, you’ll like it. Especially Wesley.” she said looking at him under her lashes.

Wesley raised his eyebrows. “Well I’m not sure what I want that I don’t already have so it will certainly be a surprise to me.” he said. 

Angel suddenly grabbed Willow and Tara and hugged them tightly. “I love you guys. I can’t believe that the damned curse will really be gone. It’s something I think about every day. I am so afraid of Angelus breaking free. I felt him last night.”

Wesley visibly recoiled. “What? You didn’t tell me that.”

Angel turned to him. “I fought it down. I can control him. It’s alright, Wesley. “  
Wesley continued to look shaken but didn’t press the point. “So Angel tells me you are staying at an inn? What happened to your flat?” he asked Willow.

Willow laughed. “Oh my goddess! It was awful! I was trying out a spell to change Amy back from a rat into a human. Dawn came in in the middle and stepped on one of the charms, causing the spell to backfire and fill the house with real rats. The exterminator estimated at least fifty. We are not going back in until he is sure they are all gone. Amy is with us of course. I’ll try the spell again when we can go back home.”

Wesley glanced at the clock. “Oh my goodness. Is the time right?” he asked.

Tara looked at her watch. “Yes. It’s 6:00 p.m. Is something wrong?”

Wesley shook his head. “No. I just didn’t realize it was so late. We really slept in. I’ve been staying up too late recently. I didn’t realize how tired I was. “

Willow asked in with false naivety, “Oh? What have you been staying up late doing? “

Wesley looked down at his shoes, too much the gentleman to respond. Tara took his arm gently. “Pay no attention to her. She is being saucy today.” 

Willow clapped her hands. “Well since you guys are finally up, let’s get the party started. I called Anya, she is decorating girl. Xander is chips and dip. Oz set up the stereo. Jonathan and Larry are stopping to pick up champagne. Hey, we got a little bet going. If you see Larry and Jonathan kissing, let me know so I can win the pool. It’s up to $20.00. Xander says they are just friends but I think he is in denial. I told him that there are gay vibes in the air and he’s petrified it‘s catchy. “

Tara was looking at Wesley. “I lll…like you tie clip. It’s really beautiful.” 

Wesley beamed. “It was an engagement gift from Angel.” 

Tara touched it gently. “I can feel the love in it.” She turned his tie over. “The sentiment is really nice. I didn’t realize vampires were so sweet.” she smiled at Angel.

Angel rubbed Wesley’s shoulder. “He has defanged me I guess. I used to be scary.” he insisted.

Willow touched his arm. “I really like puppy Angel. Let’s keep him around, okay?”

Angel smiled at her. “I promise. Thank you again for trying to help me with the curse. I am glad we can be friends. I always liked you the best of all Buffy’s group.”

Willow’s smile faltered slightly. “Yes. Buffy. I don’t know if she is coming to the party. We don’t talk as much as we used to. She relies on Spike more than me now, I guess. Plus, she was always a little uncomfortable after I ‘came out’. Sometimes I miss the hours we would spend doing research in the library.” 

Tara rubbed her back comfortingly. “You’ve got me. “

Willow turned and kissed her warmly. “That’s what makes everything worthwhile. I love you.”

Tara put her head on Willow’s shoulder. “Are we going to go to the party together?”

Angel looked at Wesley. Wesley shrugged. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Willow called out “Devon, are you coming?” 

He came out from the kitchen eating a sandwich. “Yeah, let me get my shoes. “ He went to the door and slipped on a pair of sandals and went outside. Wesley, Angel, Tara and Willow followed. Devon shut the door. “Hey who’s giving me a ride? I don’t have wheels.”

Angel said. “Why don’t I drive everybody there? I’m sure Xander will be happy to take you home.”

Wesley touched Angel‘s shoulder. “We should stop at the butcher shop on the way. I don’t think Xander will be able to procure O+ at the Shop ’N Save. “

They got into the GTX and started driving. The sky still had the last streaks of fading light. Angel loved this time of day. Just before the night came and the rays were not dangerous. It made him feel more a part of the world. They stopped at the butcher shop and Wesley went inside. A few more blocks and they stopped at Xander and Anya’s apartment. Willow didn’t knock. “Hey guys!” she said as she opened the door. Tara, Devon and Wesley followed her in. Angel stood waiting in the hall. Willow looked at him. “Let me find Xander or Anya so you can come in.” He nodded.

Willow looked around. “Xander? Anya? Where are you?” 

Anya came out of the bedroom. “Willow. Tara. Devon. You.”

Wesley held out his hand. “Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. We met at the Prom I believe.”

Anya shook his hand back hard, making his glasses shake on his nose. “I remember. You were breathing down Cordelia’s neck like a dog in heat.”

Wesley held his hand against his chest. “Umm, yes. I work with Cordelia now, with Angel in Los Angeles.”

Anya looked interested. “Oh, do you guys like threesomes?”

Wesley blinked repeatedly. “Umm, Cordelia is married. She just gave birth.”

Anya was unfazed. “So it’s foursomes for you then. I tried to have a threesome with Xander and his alter ego but he was a wuss. Couldn’t compete with himself. You know he left me at the alter? We are trying to work it out. As long as he admits he was wrong everyday of the rest of his life and keeps me in orgasms, it should work out. “

Wesley was unsure how to respond to such an outspoken girl. “Yes, well, you do live here, right? Could you invite Angel in?”

She walked over to the door. “Angel. You really can’t come in? Show me.”

He furrowed his brow. “What? Why?”

She shrugged. “Amuse me. Come on. Try to get in.”

Angel was irritated but indulged her once. She laughed. “That’s really funny. You look like a mime. Okay, I invite you in.”

Angel walked in and over to Wesley. They exchanged bemused looks. Willow and Tara finished straightening the living room and moved the coffee table out of the way. Devon lay on the couch to take a nap. Anya walked over and popped in a CD. The sound of disco music filled the room. 

“Hey guys.” said Xander coming in the door with two grocery bags under his arm. Anya walked over, poking around to see what he got. She popped a lollypop in her mouth and started putting out the snacks in bowls. 

Wesley walked over and stuck out his hand. “Hello Xander.” 

Xander looked up at him. “Hi.” he said and turned to help Anya unpack the grocery bags. 

Wesley’s hand hung in the air a moment. He cleared his throat and smoothed down his tie. Angel’s eyes narrowed. He knew that Xander didn’t like him, but he had no cause to be mean to Wesley. Angel walked over and slipped his hand into Wesley’s, intertwining their fingers. Wesley squeezed it gratefully. Xander glanced up, briefly meeting Angel’s eyes before turning away to put ice in the freezer. 

Anya wandered over to them. “Hey Wesley, I got you a present. Let’s go in the bedroom.”

Wesley arched his eyebrows. “Umm, excuse me?”

Anya took his arm. “Come on. It’s for the wedding night.” She dragged Wesley with her into the other room. Wesley looked helplessly back at Angel. Angel stood for a moment and then followed them.

Anya was rummaging in the closet. She turned with a box. “Hey do you mind if I ask you a personal question Wesley?”

Wesley stood very straight in his best Watcher’s pose. Angel knew that it meant Wesley was uncomfortable. He walked up behind him and placed his hand at the small of his back. He felt Wesley relax slightly from the touch. Anya walked over to them with the box under her arm. “You’ve been with girls, right?” 

Wesley took off his glasses and polished them with his handkerchief. “Well, yes. I’ve dated girls.”

Anya sucked on her lollypop. “Yeah, did you sleep with them?”

Wesley stopped mid-polish. “That is an extremely personal question but yes, I have had experience with the opposite sex.” He placed his glasses back on his face. “Was that your query?”

She laughed. “Query. Funny. No. My question is, is it different?”

He looked puzzled. “Is what different?”

She pulled the lollypop in and out of her mouth. “You know. Is Angel better than a girl at this because he is a guy.”

Wesley watched her for a moment. Comprehension dawned on him. He blushed and looked down at his shoes. She waited patiently. “So, does that mean that he is better or what?”

Wesley looked up at her fixedly. “I love Angel.”

She nodded. “I thought he would be. I mean he has a penis.”

Xander came in the room. “Anya, hon, what’s you doing?”

Anya turned to him. “Wesley was telling me that Angel gives better blowjobs than a girl.”

Wesley drew back. “I said no such thing!”

Xander came over to them. “Hey, the party is out there guys, can you stay out of my bedroom?”

Anya grabbed his arm. “I brought them in here to give them the gift we got for the wedding night.”

Xander gave a mean smirk. “Well, it’s just for Wesley. An emergency kit in case it doesn’t go as planned.”

Angel leaned forward and whispered quietly in Wesley’s ear. “Maybe it’s a oscillating foot massager.”

Wesley elbowed him in the ribs. “Umm, thank you. A gift is not required.”

Anya shoved the box in his hands. “Keep it. You never know. Xander told me about Angel’s problem.”

Angel looked over at Xander. Xander scowled and looked away. Wesley attempted to be polite and walked over to the dresser to open the box. He peered down. Inside were a large wooden stake and a dust buster. Wesley turned around. “I don’t understand.” he said.

Anya looked at him guilelessly. “Xander said that if Angel has too much sex he becomes evil. So if he turns on you, you can stake him and vacuum up the sheets. “ 

Wesley struggled to find something to say. Finally he called upon years of good British manners and graciously closed the box. “Thank you. It is a very thoughtful gift. “ he said kindly.

She smiled. “You’re welcome. Come on Xander, I want to dance.” They left the bedroom to the strains of “Dancing Queen.”

A faint smile began to tug at Wesley’s bottom lip. Angel came over and kissed him. “That was surreal.” he said. “What are you going to do with it?”

“Well, I could use a dust buster upstairs so I guess I’ll keep it. We can always use extra stakes for the weapons cabinet. All in all, a fine gift.” Wesley stated in a chipper tone. He and Angel briefly laughed. 

Wesley looked towards the bedroom door and sighed. “We should get back to the party. We are being rude. Willow went to a lot of trouble. “

Angel nodded. “Yeah. I wonder where Oz is?”

As if on cue, they heard a knock on the front door. Xander opened it. “Oz man, back with the pizzas, cool.”

Angel and Wesley wandered into the living room. Oz smiled when he saw them. “Hey. Guys. Congrats. Very cool. “

Angel clapped him on the back. “Oz, how are you? Lorne can’t wait to meet you. He has some great ideas for promoting your music. How have you been? Did you say you moved in with a sheep on the telephone?”

Oz held up his hands. “Whoa. Too many questions. I moved to a sheep farm down near Davis. Appreciate the irony a moment. Werewolf. Sheep. It’s quiet, got a good recording studio, nice cage for full moons. Kind of quiet but, hey. Hope Lorne can hook me up. Keep the sheep in clover. “ he smiled his trademark half smile. 

Willow walked over. “Hi, Oz. How are you? Long time no see.”

He put his hands in his pocket. “Willow. Good. How‘s Tara?”

Willow looked over at Tara sitting in the kitchen munching pretzels. “She’s good.”

Oz nodded. Willow stood a moment, then looked down and then walked back over to Tara. Oz looked up at Angel and Wesley. “Sorry. We are trying to get back to normal, become friends again. It’s tough. I’m also trying to adjust to being alone.” He shrugged and walked over to Anya. She took the CD he offered and put it in the stereo. The sounds of an old ‘Dingoes Ate My Baby’ album filled the room.

Wesley turned to Angel. “What about Nina?”

Angel looked at him. “Nina?”

Wesley nodded. “Fred’s friend. The werewolf girl. Remember? It was a few months ago. We were walking Connor in the park, it was a warm night. You heard the werewolf attack her and you went after it with my silver pen, which I never got back by the way. You saved her but she had already been bit.”

Angel waited for him to continue. “What’s the point Wes?” he said after a minute.

Wesley sighed. “Oz is lonely. He needs to be with other werewolves. She’s a pretty girl.”

Angel said “Oh. Matchmaker Wes. Okay. When I see Fred tomorrow I’ll ask her to bring Nina by.”   
He leaned over and kissed his neck. “You are so cute.”

Wesley blushed. “I just want everyone to be as happy as I am.” 

Angel wrapped his arms around Wesley’s waist affectionately. There was another knock on the door. Anya went over. “Hey. I was wondering where everybody else was. “

Spike, Buffy, Jonathan and Larry came in together. Larry put the case of champagne on the kitchen counter and started getting glasses for everyone. Jonathan came over to Angel and Wesley. “Hello. I don’t know if you remember me. I went to school with Buffy. I’ve been trying to help her with her work. I am a Scooby in training.”

Wesley smiled. “Hello. I remember the speech you gave at Prom. Very eloquent.”

Angel nodded. “And at graduation. You helped us fight the Major. How have you been?”

Jonathan smiled. “Great. I’ve been learning some magic with Willow and Tara. Training with Buffy. She is the coolest. I work at the Hot-Dog-On-A-Stick stand at the mall. Come by anytime, I’ll give you a freebie.”

Wesley smiled. “Thank you, that’s very nice.”

Jonathan nodded and went to get some chips. “Hey Xander, they’re not jerks.”

Wesley looked at Angel. Angel shrugged. “Xander hates me. What can you do?”

Wesley leaned closer. “We could defile his bed with a horribly good romp.”

Angel beamed at him. “Wes, you have the best ideas.”

Their banter was cut off by Buffy coming over to them, her arms were crossed. “Hi.”

Angel nodded. “Hi.”

Wesley briefly smiled. “Hello Buffy.” 

No one was sure what to say next. They turned to watch the other guests. Larry was gyrating out on the dance floor. Willow and Tara were ignoring the driving beat and slow dancing. Jonathan was stuffing his face with chips and tapping his feet. Oz and Devon talked music and fiddled with the complicated stereo dials. Xander and Anya leaned together in a corner looking bored. 

Buffy sighed. “Fun party.”

Angel’s cell phone rang. He picked it up. “Hello? Gunn, hi. Is Connor okay? Good. Yeah, we are driving back tonight. Does he want to say good night? What did he do? Cool. Wes, Connor said ‘doggy’. Gunn, give him the phone.” Angel held the cell phone between him and Wesley. “Hi, Connor. We miss you. Uncle Gunn said you learned to call Iggy. What? Say it again. Good job Connor! We love you! We’ll be back when you wake up. “ Angel made kissing noises in the phone. 

Wesley piped up. “We love you, Connor. “ He also made kissing noises and then hung up the phone. 

Angel and Wesley looked at each other, identical grins on their faces. 

Angel said excitedly. “Wow, a new word. He said ‘doggy‘.”

Wesley nodded. “I can’t believe how fast he is growing.” He hugged Angel affectionately.

Buffy watched this transpire quietly. She could feel the love they shared for each other and the boy, Connor. She realized that they were a real family, like Angel had told her. For the very first time she understood that she really didn’t know Angel at all. Her memories of him were from a very long time ago; if not in years then in experiences. She felt a tiny sense of freedom, as if the burden she insisted on carrying was finally being lifted. She did not love Angel. She loved a memory of being sixteen and feeling in love for the first time. He had a new life. She should have one too. She sighed deeply and went to find Spike.

*************************************************

Spike was sitting outside on the balcony, looking out at the sky. He smiled when she came over. “One of the nice things about having a soul is that you can really appreciate the beauty of the stars.” 

“Spike.” she said. 

“Yeah, slayer.” he replied, looking at her.

“I’m sorry.” she said.

He came over and stood in front of her. “For what luv?”

She looked up into his face. “I’ve been very cruel to you. You’ve done so much for me and Dawn and I never really appreciated it. I was punishing you because Angel hurt me. I’m sorry. I want you to know that I do love you.”

Spike was stunned. “What happened? What are you talking about?”

She sighed. “Angel is gone. He isn’t mine anymore. Any part of him. I’ve been holding my heart back for someone who doesn’t want it. You do. I want to give it to you. “

Spike held her tenderly. “I love you Buffy. I’ll be here when you say it again, and really mean it.”

She tried to protest but he put a finger to her lips. “I’ll be here when you say it and really mean it.”

****************************************

Angel and Wesley wandered into the kitchen. Wesley got a plate and took some of the pizza Oz had brought. Angel retrieved his bag from the butcher’s shop and heated his blood in the microwave. He poured in into a plastic tumbler. 

Wesley took a glass of champagne and toasted him. “Cheers.” He sipped and made a face. “Remind me to never again drink champagne that has a screw top.”

Angel laughed. “Okay. Do you want some water?”

Wesley nodded. Angel took another tumbler and filled it with water from the sink. He sat down with Wesley and watched him eat. “You must be hungry.” he said.

“Why?” asked Wesley, wiping his mouth on a napkin.

“You are eating too fast.” Angel noted.

Wesley nodded. “I haven’t eaten since yesterday.”

Angel felt guilty. Sometime he forgot about eating. As long as he had a few mugs of blood a day he was fine. Wesley did most of the shopping and cooking for Connor. He would probably forget and Connor would go hungry or get sick. “I’m sorry Wes. I should have made sure you were taken care of.”

Wesley shook his head. “I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself.”

Angel took his hand. “No. I should notice things more. You deserve better.”

Wesley smiled. “I’ll let you make it up to me.” He continued eating.

Angel stood up. “I’m going back to Devon’s for awhile. I am going to pack up. I’ll meet you here in a little while so we can go home. Okay?” 

Wesley nodded. Willow and Tara came over. “What’s up guys?” Willow asked.

Angel turned to her. “I’m going to pack up the car. Wes and I are headed home.”

Willow nodded a little sadly. “I’m sorry the party wasn’t more fun. I guess it’s easier when you are with your own group of friends, huh?”

Angel thought about the comfortable way he felt with his crew at the Hyperion. “Yeah, I’m definitely not a Scooby anymore. But it was great to see you two. And I am glad that you will be coming out for the wedding. Let me know how it goes with the moon-goddess.” He leaned over and kissed both girls on the cheek. They said goodbye and sat down to eat pizza with Wesley.

Angel wandered over to Oz. “I’m heading out. Are you following in the van?”

Oz looked at him. “Yeah. I’ll meet you outside in about half an hour, okay?” Angel nodded and left.

Angel got in the GTX and drove with the top down. He enjoyed the cool night air. He arrived at Devon’s place and let himself in. Apparently Devon’s family didn’t believe in locked doors. He went upstairs, packed up his and Wesley’s belongings and brought it down to the car. He drove back to the party and waited in the car. In a few minutes he heard Oz’s van pull up behind him. He looked at the front door and saw Wesley come down the stairs with Tara. Wesley took her hands and kissed them and waved goodbye. She waved back at the two of them and went inside. 

Angel turned to Wesley, “You and Tara are getting very close. Should I be jealous?”

Wesley closed the door to the car and laughed. “No. She is a very nice girl though. I am fond of her.”

Angel smiled. “I’m glad. Well, at least this is over. We can go home and plan the wedding.”

Wesley nodded. “I can’t wait to hug Connor. I really miss him.”

Angel leaned over and kissed him gently. “I love you Wesley. Don’t ever forget that.”

Angel shifted the car into gear and rolled onto the street. He reached over to hold Wesley’s hand. 

“I love you Angel.“ Wesley said. “Let’s go home.”

(End of Part II)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in the same alternate reality that my 1st fan fiction, Alternate Lifestyles. Character behavior based on pre Sleep Tight interplay. (Read: not so dark and tortured)

Two Men, Four Babies and a Wedding   
Part III of III

Author: Dawnie   
Email: matto@aolwebs.com   
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present, Mr. And Mr. Wyndham-Pryce  
Spoiler Warning: After S5, AU  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m relations  
Disclaimer: Solely owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and company.   
Notes: This story takes place in the same alternate reality that my 1st fan fiction, “Alternate Lifestyles”. Character behavior based on pre “Sleep Tight” interplay. (Read: not so dark and tortured)

*****************************************************************

Wesley sat on the bed and took off his shoes. He exhaled slowly, happy to be home. He took off his tie clip and placed it on the nightstand with his watch. He walked over to his closet, hung up his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and placed it in the laundry basket. Wesley sat back down on the bed and reached under to retrieve his slippers. His hands found only empty space. He sighed, got off the bed and knelt down, lifting up the comforter. They were under the bed, but shoved back towards the middle. He rolled his eyes and lay flat on the floor, reaching under the bed as far as he could, trying to touch them. No luck. He pushed his arm and upper body farther under the tight space. His fingertips connected with the material and he gave a yank, catching one of the slippers. 

“What are you doing, Wesley?” he heard Angel ask curiously from behind him. 

“I’m trying to retrieve my slippers. One is halfway under and I’m having trouble getting to it.” he replied irritably. 

“Let me help.” said Angel. He knelt down on top of Wesley and began running his hands up and down Wesley’s torso. 

Wesley jumped. “That tickles. Stop it.”

Angel laughed. “No. I’ve got you trapped. You’ll have to endure it. “ He tickled Wesley harder. Wesley managed to snag the other slipper and tried to back out from under the bed. He banged the top of his head. “Ow! Angel get off of me!” he barked.

Angel moved to let him up. Wesley’s face was red and his hair was disheveled. Angel grinned at him, showing his dimples. “Are you okay?”

Wesley rubbed his head. “I’ll live.”

“Good.” Angel replied. He held out his hand to help him up. 

“Thanks.” Wesley said, bending down to pick up the slippers from the floor. Angel was on him in a heart beat, grabbing his waist and pulling Wesley against him. Wesley tried to right himself but Angel held his hips too tightly. 

“Angel, let go.” he said. 

Angel smirked. “I don’t think so. “ He circled his hands around Wesley’s waist and began to unfasten his belt buckle. 

“Angel, let go of me.” Wesley stated firmly.  
Angel released him. Wesley stood up, looked at him crossly, and walked over to his bureau to get a pair of pajamas. Angel followed him, kissing the back of Wesley’s neck. “Come on.” Angel said, seizing him by the waist and half carrying, half pushing him over and down onto the bed. 

“Hey! Don’t do that. I don’t like it.” Wesley said angrily. “I’m not your toy to pick up and do with as you please.”

Angel looked down at him. “What’s wrong? Do you want me to stop?”

Wesley looked distressed. “I don’t know.”

Angel furrowed his brow. “What does that mean?”

Wesley slid out from under him and sat up on the side of the bed. “What about the curse?”

Angel bit the inside of his lip. He knew he should never have said anything about last night. Now Wesley was worried. “Wesley, I handled it. Everything is fine.”

A muscle in Wesley’s jaw jumped. “I’m not sure it is. For Connor’s sake, I think we should stay away from each other until Willow figures out the cure.”

Angel felt irritated. “Well you haven’t felt that way for the last six months. What’s the problem today?”

Wesley looked at him. “Angel. You told me that you didn’t have to worry about the curse anymore. You told me that since you were afraid that Angelus could get out again, nothing would be able to trigger the curse, rending it moot. Now you are telling me that you have to physically stop the change from coming. What if you can’t? What if you stop being able to control him? I am certain he would love to get his hands on Connor. I have to protect him. Even from you.”

Angel felt his anger rising. “I tried to be honest with you and you are turning it on me. I can handle it. I am handling it. I am sure as hell not anywhere near ‘perfect happiness’ at this moment in time so you don’t have to stay away from me. Come on, get undressed.”

Wesley was offended. “Are you seriously suggesting that I should be intimate with you when you are angry at me?”

“Your idea, not mine.” said Angel. He wanted to wipe that sanctimonious expression off Wesley’s face really bad. He pounced on him, dragging him down into the middle of the bed. Wesley struggled but was unable to push him off. Angel held Wesley’s wrists over his head with one hand while the other unfastened his belt. “Angel, please stop.” Wesley stated resolutely.

“Shut up, Wesley. Unless you want me to use this belt on you. Never mind. I’ll use it on you anyway. “ he said, ripping it out of Wesley’s pants. 

Wesley tried to keep his tone neutral. “Angel, Connor is in the next room. I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Angel leered down at him. “No, he is sleeping tight. Feel free to scream a little if you want.”

“Angel, get off of me now.” Wesley shouted angrily.

Angel sat up and got off the bed. “Sure, Wesley, I was just kidding. Don’t you have a sense of humor?”

Wesley sat up slowly. “Not unless something is funny. Are you going to let me get ready for bed now?”

Angel made a sweeping gesture with his arm. Wesley stood up and walked back towards his bureau. 

Angel attacked from behind, pushing him to the floor. Wesley struggled to breathe. “What the bloody hell are you doing?” he yelled.

Whack! The belt fell across Wesley’s back. Wesley could barely breathe from the shock and sudden pain. He tried to scramble to his feet. Angel pushed him back down. “Angel, stop, please. “ Wesley whimpered. 

Angel hit him again with the buckle side of the belt. Wesley started wheezing. He thought he might have a cracked rib. “Angel, please, your hurting me. This isn’t what I meant last night. Please stop hurting me.” He heard the begging in his voice and it scared him even more.

Angel bent down and whispered in his ear. “You behave or I’ll make you wish you had.” He sank his fangs deeply into Wesley’s neck, drawing copious amounts of blood. Wesley gasped in pain, unused to Angel biting so fiercely. He saw blood collecting beside him on the carpet. Angel wasn’t drinking as much as bleeding him. He started to feel woozy. He relied upon Angel to know when to stop feeding on him before it got too dangerous. Maybe that had been a mistake; thinking he had tamed the tiger. 

“Now, Wesley, do you think you can behave and get on the bed, or do we have to fuck here on the rug?” he heard Angel ask.

Something inside Wesley snapped. He pushed Angel as hard as he could off his back and turned over. Angel looked surprised and reached over to grab him again. Wesley looked at the blood on Angel’s mouth and the wild look in his eyes and felt very cold inside. His chest was fluttery with fear. He reached out and slapped Angel as hard as he could across the face. Angel looked at him, a huge red handprint standing out against his pale skin. Wesley breathed hard, holding the side of his aching neck. “What is wrong with you?” he asked. “You don’t have to be such a bastard. I was just trying to be careful of Angelus. “

A smiled played along the bottom of Angel’s lip. “Too late.”

Wesley’s eyes narrowed. “No. That’s not funny, Angel. It’s not fucking funny. I am going to stay in Connor’s nursery tonight.”

He stood, marched into the nursery, and sat in the rocker beside Connor’s bed, his thoughts in a whirl. Wesley started rocking back and forth, trying to relax. He would deal with Angel in the morning. Maybe the trip to Sunnydale had caused him to behave this way. Wesley sighed and turned to pull Connor’s covers up. He stopped, not believing what he was looking at. Connor’s head was cocked at a funny angle. His eyes were open. Wesley saw a drop of blood on his lips. He looked at it disbelievingly. “No, no, no. This isn’t happening. Connor!” He pulled the boy out of bed. Connor flopped over like a puppet in Wesley’s arms. 

“No! Connor!” Wesley was overcome with grief. A tall figure wandered into the nursery. “I told you he wouldn’t hear you scream.” Angelus said conversationally, walking slowly towards them.

Wesley collapsed on the floor with Connor’s body. He didn’t even try to get away. What was the point? Everything that he loved was gone. He felt Angelus lift him up, pushing the dead boy out of his arms. 

“Go ahead and kill me. Let me be with Angel and Connor again.” said Wesley in a heartbroken voice. 

Angelus chuckled. “That’s not how it works, Wesley. You were always so receptive to Angel touching you, why are you rejecting me? I am even more talented than he was. I can make you feel things you never thought possible. I’ve had plenty to eat.” he said indicating Connor. “Now I need to work it off.”

He grabbed Wesley’s arm and twisted it hard, breaking it in two places. Wesley wobbled and fell from the pain. Angelus pushed him down onto the rug and sat on his chest. He leaned down and kissed him softly like Angel used to. He looked into Wesley’s stricken face and whispered softly, “Don’t worry; I’ll make sure you come before I kill you. I wouldn’t want to be an inconsiderate lover.”

Wesley tried to squirm away, fighting not to pass out from the pain in his body. Angelus let him crawl a few inches before pushing him back down. “No, damn it!” Wesley sobbed, punching him as hard as he could in the chest. 

“Jesus, Wesley, what was that for? I wasn’t driving fast.” Angel said, rubbing his chest.

Wesley sat up. He was leaning on Angel’s shoulder. They were in the GTX driving back home from Sunnydale. Wesley blinked, watching the moving scenery go by. “I’m sorry. I fell asleep. Bad dream.”

Angel reached out to hold his hand. “It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt anymore. I was trying to go slow to let you get some rest. Oz passed us already. We’ll meet up at the Hyperion. Are you okay?”

Wesley blinked rapidly, trying to wipe the memory of the dream from his mind. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

Angel looked over at him. “Are you sure? You seem upset. Do you want to stop for ice-cream? That always cures Connor’s bad dreams. Was it a vanilla cone dream or a triple mocha fudge banana split dream?”

Wesley tried to think of a reply but his hands were shaking and he felt like he was going to vomit. He started crying suddenly and fiercely, full of anxiety and fear. Angel stared at him in alarm. He veered to avoid an oncoming car and pulled off into the breakdown lane. He tried to gather Wesley in his arms, but Wesley made an anguished noise and pushed him away. 

“Wes, what’s going on? You’re scaring me.” said Angel.

Wesley put his face in his hands, willingly himself to calm down. His heartbeat slowed. He exhaled raggedly. “How do I know you are Angel?”

Angel blinked in surprise. “As opposed to….Charlton Heston? What, I don’t understand Wes.”

Wesley turned on him in anger. “Who the hell do you think I mean? Angelus. Are you that stupid?”

Angel was taken aback. “You’re sounding a lot more like him than me, Wes. Care to tell me why you decided to go insane on the side of the highway?”

Wesley felt livid. “Why didn’t you tell me that you had to physically keep Angelus down? That the curse really was an issue? Why did you lie to me? You could have hurt Connor. Damn you! Damn you to hell! I can’t believe what you put at risk for a cheap thrill!” Wesley shouted at him.

Angel absorbed this quietly. He waited a few minutes before responding to allow Wesley to calm down. “Wes, it wasn’t just when we were together. I fight to keep the curse intact everyday. Tickling Connor before breakfast. The first time I felt Cordelia’s babies moving inside her womb. Playing fetch with Iggy. When Fred brought me flowers from the garden. Last week when you were deep in research; remember I had brought you a cup of tea and you smiled at me in that way that is only for me and it made me love you even more. But Wes, unless I cut myself off from everything and everyone, it is something I have to deal with. The only reason I even mentioned it was that I believe that Willow and Tara will help me, help us. I will confess that I have felt Angelus the closest to the surface when I was alone with you. But, come on Wes, it’s you.” Angel said lightly, trying to charm the thunderous look out of Wesley’s eyes.

Wesley’s glance wavered. “Oh. I didn‘t know.”

Angel reached out towards him. Wesley stiffened but allowed Angel to take his hand. “Wes, I have been careful for years. It’s not going to be a problem. The last time Angelus got out was because of a magic spell, not me. You and Connor are not in any danger. I wouldn’t let it go that far. I would stake myself first.”

Wesley flinched. “God Angel, don’t say that. I just thought that Angelus was buried so deep that you couldn’t feel him anymore. “ 

Angel looked down. “It wasn’t that I didn’t want to tell you, I just didn’t want you looking at me the way you are now. I can bear it alone. I have hope. It is worth it to fight. I love you. I love Connor. Others haven’t been so lucky.” he said remembering the alternate universe he had glimpsed. 

“What others?” asked Wesley. 

“Not important.” said Angel, shaking his head. “Wes, I don’t want you to be afraid of me.” His tone was pleading. He leaned closer to Wesley to hug him. Wesley received the embrace but his body remained rigid, ready for an attack. Angel persisted, gently kissing the side of his neck. He felt Wesley‘s pulse quicken in alarm, but his body relaxed underneath him. Angel pulled back to look in Wesley’s eyes. “I’ve never hurt you in all the time we have been together, have I?” he asked. Wesley shook his head slowly. 

“I’m not going to start now. This is my problem. I can deal with it.” Angel said gravely.

Wesley sighed dejectedly. “I’m sorry, Angel. I am treating you like a monster. I don’t want to be a hypocrite.”

“What do you mean?” asked Angel.

“I thought I was superior to Buffy because I accepted all of you. But that wasn’t true. I accepted Angel the man and Angel the good vampire, but not Angelus. I was treating him like a disease in permanent remission instead of a part of you. I trust you when you say that you have been careful. I believe that you wouldn’t endanger Connor. Forgive me?” Wesley said, touching the back of Angel’s neck gently.

Angel held him close. “Wes, I love you. There is nothing to forgive. You have every right to be angry. I should have told you from the beginning. You should have had the choice to not get involved with me knowing the full score.”

Wesley leaned against Angel’s chest. “It wouldn’t have changed anything. I still want to be with you. We will deal with this together though; no more play acting ‘rogue broody vampire faces his demons alone - the television series‘, alright? It would be cancelled for sure. “

Angel laughed. “Okay. Do you want to go home now?”

Wesley took a deep breath. “Yes. Please. I really need to hug Connor.”

Angel leaned closer to kiss him. Wesley received it hesitantly. Angel endeavored, brushing his lips over Wesley’s mouth softly until he felt his lips quiver and he returned Angel’s kiss. He leaned into the seat and allowed Angel to press him down, kissing him feverishly. Angel pulled the shirt out from Wesley’s pants, running his hands underneath to feel his bare skin. Wesley shivered. “Are you cold?” Angel whispered in his ear. 

“I’m fine.” Wesley whispered back. 

Angel put his hands under Wesley’s back, pulling him towards him and kissing him harder, wanting him. “We are on the side of the road, this probably isn’t a good idea.” said Wesley.

Angel bit his earlobe gently. Wesley thrust against him, making soft panting noises. “I’m afraid of getting caught. “ Angel said. “Let’s use that.”

Wesley reached for his belt buckle. Angel stopped him. “No. My car, my rules.” 

He leaned forward and kissed Wesley’s neck and throat. He slid his hands inside the sides Wesley’s pants, tugging them down. Wesley bucked up against him, caught up in the reckless passion of the moment. Angel placed his hands on the small of Wesley’s back, drawing him upwards. He bent his head and took him in his mouth, holding his body tight. Wesley struggled. His head was pressed against the car door and his entire lower body was pulled off the car’s bench seat several inches. He felt extremely vulnerable. Angel held him tighter and continued pleasuring him. Wesley stopped being concerned that he was unable to move and allowed the intense ecstasy to wash over him, radiating from his spine outward. He cried out, reaching his peak, feeling the cool night air over his body and Angel’s strong hands on his back. He shuddered, relaxing, his heart beat slowing. 

He listened to the traffic pass by inches away from where he lay, half undressed and completely exposed to anyone who pulled over to see if they had a flat tire and needed help. He laughed and ran his hands under his glasses. Angel was Angel. Nothing had changed because he knew about Angel’s predicament. What a wanker he had been to think that him knowing about it would make the problem with Angelus worse. He moved to sit up. Angel released him and watched him struggle back into his clothes. “Wes, are we okay?” Angel asked in a small voice.

Wesley’s heart ached at the way he spoke. Angel was so trusting and he had turned on him. Wesley was familiar with this feeling. It was his daily companion growing up. He leaned forward and kissed Angel softly. “I love you. We are fine.” 

Wesley opened the top three buttons of his shirt, pulled aside his collar and exposed his pale throat. “I trust you.” he said. 

Angel hesitated, then morphed his face and gently bit into his throat, drinking deeply for several minutes, yearning for solace. He felt Wesley quaking under him. He removed his fangs. “Wes, you okay?” he asked apprehensively. 

“Just chilled.” he replied, drops of blood drying on the wound on his neck. 

Angel felt grateful but guilty by Wesley’s effort to soothe him. He gently pushed him away. “It’s okay Wesley. You don’t have to sit here and freeze. I want to go home too.”

Wesley sat back down in his seat. “Don’t you want me to…”

Angel shook his head. “No. I don’t want you to do anything until you really believe me that it is okay. I can wait. You’re worth it.” He started the car, put up the top and rolled up the windows. He pulled into traffic and kept heading towards Los Angeles. Wesley was quiet. “Do you want to play some music?” Angel asked.

Wesley leaned down to turn on the radio, finding a big band station. “Wait, stop.” said Angel. “I love Glenn Miller. I saw them perform this piece live. “

“So did my great grandmother.” said Wesley dryly.

Angel‘s mouth twitched. “Yeah, I’m really robbing the cradle with you, aren’t I? But every so often it feels like you are older than me. Weird, huh?”

Wesley chuckled. “Yes, I know that feeling. You have a very sweet childlike quality. It’s what makes you so great with Connor. I love watching you two play together. “

Angel reached out to rub Wesley’s hand, trying to steal the cold away. “I can’t live without you, Wes. Please don’t leave me.” he implored.

Wesley turned to him astounded. “I wasn’t going to leave you, Angel. That was never an option.”

Angel’s voice was filled with emotion. “I love you so much. I’m going to make this right.”

Wesley leaned over to him. “You have nothing to make right. Nothing’s changed.” He slid closer to Angel and reached his hand down onto Angel‘s lap. His fingers found and undid the button and zipper on Angel’s pants. 

“Wes, we are driving. This isn’t the best time.” said Angel nervously.

“Concentrate on driving then.” Wesley stated, leaning over and taking him in his mouth. 

Angel’s hips reared forward. “Wes, I’m going to drive off the road.”

“Well, then be more careful. You have been driving for over fifty years, you should be an expert.” he said teasingly, running his tongue over Angel’s erection.

Angel moaned, blinking hard, trying to focus on not hitting the car in front of him by slamming on the accelerator. “Wes, stop.”

Wesley pulled back but didn’t sit up. “Really?” He breathed warm air on Angel, waiting for a reply.

“No, damn it, just ignore me, keep going.” He groaned. Wesley smiled and continued his gentle ministrations, feeling Angel’s body jolting underneath him as he tried to concentrate on the traffic when all he really wanted to do was drive into a guardrail, rip off both their clothes and feel Wesley completely naked under him. 

Angel gripped the steering wheel so hard he was afraid he would accidentally snap it off. He groaned harder and the car started driving in jerky bumps as he lost control of the pedals. He cried out as his orgasm flowed through his veins like thick honey, releasing his fears and doubt. Angel gradually settled down and began driving the car smoothly again.

Wesley sat up and struggled to adjust his pants for him. “If you get out of the car unfastened like this Charles will never let us hear the end of it.” he said.

Angel laughed. “He is dangerously close to putting his eyes out with a hot poker; I don’t want to drive him over the edge.”

“I always feel over the edge with you.” Wesley whispered, his breath hot in Angel’s ear. Angel’s body   
responded to his words. He kept wanting Wesley more, no mater how much of him he had. It was a consuming fire, one he enjoyed burning in. By the way Wesley was panting in his ear; it seemed the feeling was mutual. 

“We’ll be home in about fifteen minutes.” Angel said, trying to focus on the road.

Wesley sat down in his seat and folded his hands in his lap. Angel looked over at him. His face was serene and polite, the epitome of good breeding. Angel smiled. Only Wesley could pull off such complete wanton behavior in one minute and the next look ready to attend a tea party. It was one of the things Angel loved best about him. Wesley had innumerable sides to his personality. He would observe Wesley doing research, a small frown on his striking British face, writing notes with his beautifully wrought hands, cool and quiet; then he would look up and Angel would see the deep fire that burned in his blue-gray eyes that said come and take me, I want to please you. He would watch Wesley read to Connor at night, making different voices and explaining plot points, the perfect father and teacher; and other times Wesley would wrestle Connor to the ground and tickle him until they both ended up red in the face and hysterically laughing, as if he were once again a small child himself. Wesley was a rare gift. Angel felt extremely indebted to whichever PTB had blessed him with such a wonderful partner. 

The scenery became familiar again. The car wound through side streets until they reached the Hyperion. Oz’s van was parked in the lot. Angel got out of the car and walked around to meet Wesley. Wesley opened his door. “I can open my own door; we are not going to Prom.” he said teasingly. 

Angel pressed him against the car with a kiss. “I just need to be sure that you are okay. I didn’t want to lie to you. I really am sorry. I promise no harm will ever come to you or Connor. Do you really believe me?” he asked.

Wesley put his hand on Angel’s cheek. “Yes. I believe you. I trust you. I am not going to tell anyone either. It’s between us. I’ll give Willow a call tomorrow. We will work this out. I love you, Angel. Nothing will ever change that.”

Angel held him close, relieved that Wesley was no longer upset. His anger made Angel feel worse than being stabbed or shot. He remembered the other Angel from the orb didn’t have Wes or Connor, and he was a psychotic mess. Angel wasn’t going to let that happen to his family. 

Wesley slipped his hand into Angel’s. “Let’s go in. I will unpack the car tomorrow. “

They walked in through the front door. Lorne, Fred and Oz were sitting in the lobby talking. Fred was animatedly telling the story about how she was rescued from Pylea. She looked up and gestured at Angel. “Handsome man saved me from the monsters.” She ran over and kissed him and Wesley on the cheek. “I missed you guys! How was your trip?”

“It was interesting.” said Wesley. “I’m glad we are home.” 

Fred dragged them over to Lorne and Oz. “I was just telling Oz about that thing with Doyle in Pylea, remember?” she said looking over at Angel and Wesley. 

Wesley sat down beside Lorne. “Oh yes, the Groosalug. “ He turned towards Oz. “Doyle had had the vision of Fred in danger and we crossed into a dimensional portal to save her. When they found out that Doyle wasn’t just an ordinary ‘cow’ , their word for human slaves, they made him their elected ruler and ordered him to ‘com shuck’ with the Groosalug to pass on his visions. Angel, Gunn, and I had banded together with some rebels from the forest to fight the evil ruling priests and to rescue Fred and Doyle.”

Oz looked vaguely amused. “You guys have interesting lives. Is ‘com shuck’ as dirty as it sounds?”

Angel laughed. “Yes. Poor Doyle. If you just say the word he goes nuts. Cordy does it sometimes to get under his skin. Anyway, we defeated the priests, the Groosalug took over the country, and we returned home with Fred. Oh, and Lorne literally lost his head, but it turned out okay, right?” 

Lorne touched his neck. “Sea breezes still go down smooth, so no complaints from me. “ 

Wesley touched Angel’s arm. “It’s getting late. Good night everyone. I’ll see you in the morning. I hope you enjoy your stay, Oz.” He headed over to the stairs.

Angel turned to Lorne. “Can you settle Oz in his room? I would like to get to bed too.”

Lorne smirked at Angel. “Save some for the honeymoon, Champ. No, we’ll show him his room. See you in the morning.”

Angel gave a half wave and followed Wesley up the stairs.

Wesley walked over to Connor’s bed and bent to kiss his cheek. He held his hand gently over Connor’s chest; feeling him breathe in and out. Angel came up behind him. “What are you doing? Is he okay?”

Wesley turned. “He’s fine. I was just making sure.”

Angel took his hand. “Let him sleep. I am sure he will be jumping all over us in a few hours anyway. Come on.” He led Wesley into their bedroom.

The bedroom was cool and dark. It had a wonderful familiar feel that pacified Wesley’s frazzled nerves. He walked over to his bureau and rooted inside until his hands found a pair of pajamas. He went into the master bathroom and shut the door to get changed and brush his teeth. Wesley ran his hand over his jaw, uncomfortable with the stubble, but he was too weary to shave. He shut off the light and left the bathroom. 

“Angel?” he called.

“Yes?” came Angel’s voice from the bed. 

“Just checking where you were. I can’t see in the dark.” said Wesley.

“I can see you perfectly. “ said Angel. “I guess we can’t play hide and seek, I have the advantage.”

Wesley removed his glasses, slipped under the covers and reached for him. He lay on Angel’s chest. “I’m glad we are home.”

Angel rubbed his hand up Wesley’s flannel pajama covered back. “So am I. You are wearing too many clothes again, you know.”

Wesley pulled away, remembering his dream. “Let’s just go to sleep.” he said hastily.

Angel pulled him back closer. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it; it was just to lighten the mood.”

“No. It’s the dream I had. It happened here in this room. It was really terrifying.” said Wesley, his voice thick with remembered fright.

Angel continued to stroke his back. “Come on, tell me. It will make you feel better.”

Wesley chewed the inside of his lip, unsure if telling Angel would make it worse. He relented and decided that complete honesty was the best way for Angel to understand his fears. He told Angel every detail he could recall. When he was finished he waited for Angel to reply. No answer.

“Angel?” asked Wesley. 

Angel turned to Wesley, hugging him forcibly. Wesley slid his arms around Angel’s back. “Angel?” he asked concernedly. 

Angel buried his face in Wesley’s neck. Wesley could feel Angel’s entire body trembling. “Angel. I know it was just a dream. I don’t think it could really happen.”

Angel raised his head. “Yes it could. That is exactly what could happen. That is exactly what I would do.” He held Wesley tighter.

“No, it’s what Angelus would do. If he is in control, you are not there, not even down deep. “ stated Wesley.

Angel sobbed, kissing Wesley fiercely, trying to stop the pain inside his soul.

Wesley responded to the kiss until he couldn’t breathe. He struggled against Angel. Angel kept kissing him harder, pressing against Wesley as if he was trying to melt into him, become him. Wesley pushed at him with his fists. Angel pulled back. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Wesley gulped in air, dizzy from the exertion. “Just trying to breathe. I like to do it every ten seconds or so. “ he said .

Angel pulled himself off of Wesley and turned over to lie on his side. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me.”

Wesley touched his shoulder. “I know you feel badly about all this. I don’t want you to. It really is alright. I still want to spend the rest of my life with you, Angel.”

Angel was briefly placated by his words. But then it hit him, hard. Wesley would love him the rest of his life. But then Wesley would die. He would live and Wesley would die. He would be this age forever but Wesley would die. He was again wracked in grief and wept bitterly. It felt like he had already lost Wesley forever. 

Wesley was alarmed at Angel’s outburst. He gathered him into his arms. “Shh. It’s okay. Everything is fine.” he said, as if Angel were a child. 

“Don’t leave me, Wes.” Angel pleaded.

“I’m not going to leave. We are still a family. I love you. “ Wesley said soothingly.

Angel shook his head fiercely. “No. No. You are going to die and leave me alone. I will spend hundreds, maybe thousands of years waiting to be with you again. I don’t know if I can bear it.” Angel turned and laid his head on his chest, sadly listening to Wesley’s heart beat away the seconds of his life.

Wesley kissed the top of his head. “Angel. You don’t know that. You could become human anytime. We may live out our lives together. I will love you for eternity. And if I do die before you, where ever my soul goes, I will wait for you. “

Angel looked up at him. Wesley’s face was composed. “Angel, neither one of us has any guarantees with time. I could lose you tomorrow in a horrific fight. It is important that we enjoy the time we have now. It is the only true thing we have. Right here, right now, I am completely yours. “

Angel reached forward and kissed him gently, barely brushing their lips. He held his mouth lightly against Wesley’s, feeling him breathe in and out into his mouth, filling him with his warmth. The intense love he felt for Wesley was inside every molecule of his body. He knew Wesley was right. He could brood and worry about what he could lose, or he could relish what he had. He chose the latter. 

He closed his lips over Wesley’s mouth in another soft kiss. “I love you.” Angel breathed. He wanted to memorize every inch of Wesley’s body so he would never forget. He kissed down the side of his neck, breathing in the scent of his heather soap, feeling the bristle of stubble on his cheek. Angel gently undid each button on Wesley’s pajama top, slipping it off his arms and dropping it beside the bed. He planted soft kisses along Wesley’s collarbone, enjoying the delicate feel of the bones, the hollow in the middle. Angel nuzzled down Wesley’s arm, feeling small hard muscles under soft warm skin. Up his wrist, thin and birdlike, feeling the throbbing pulse with his lips. Down each finger, sensing the faint whorls of fingerprints under his tongue. Up his other arm, running his tongue on the sensitive underside, enjoying the gentle curves. Wesley breathed rapidly. Angel ran his hands along Wesley’s ribs, feeling each one under his hands. Wesley gasped. “Are you okay?” Angel asked, his mouth kissing them one by one. 

“That tickles.” Wesley said in a lilting tone. 

Angel nipped at his ribs. “Does this?” he teased.

Wesley jumped. “Yes. Stop.”

Angel gripped his waist and kept nipping. “Can’t. I like hearing you laugh too much.”

Wesley squirmed under him, giggling hard and breathing faster. “Angel. You’re driving me crazy.”

Angel lifted his head. “Really? Let me find out.”

He ran his hands slowly down Wesley’s belly, opening the drawstring of his pajama bottoms, and feeling under the material until his fingers found the evidence of Wesley’s arousal. He gently ran his fingers over him, barely making contact. Wesley pushed against his hand. “Not yet.” Angel whispered.

He moved his hands back up to Wesley’s waist, rubbing up the smooth sides of his torso. Angel gently kissed across Wesley’s chest, feeling his heart trip hammer under his mouth. Angel licked at it, feeling its beat in his tongue, wanting to capture it for himself. “Angel, Angel.” he heard Wesley moan against his ear. 

He raked his teeth across Wesley’s nipples; running his hands down Wesley’s sides, trying to hold his hips still. Wesley desperately pushed against him. “Angel, please.” he begged.

Angel shook his head. He kissed down Wesley’s abdomen, taut, full of hard muscle, down to his belly, supple and yielding to his touch, licking and touching every inch of skin, feeling the soft hairs under his cheek, and the roughness of his scar, before dipping his tongue into Wesley’s belly button. Wesley’s body quivered, every muscle jumping and dancing. He could feel all of Wesley’s life force under him, humming and vital and intoxicating. He didn’t want this to end. He pushed down Wesley’s pajama bottoms further. His mouth brushed against Wesley’s erection gently, trying to prolong the moment as long as he could. He gently kissed down the entire length of him feeling the hardness and heat with his teeth and lips. Wesley’s eyes rolled in his head and he cried out in orgasm before Angel could complete his exploration. Angel held him, licking tenderly until Wesley quieted. He put his head on Wesley’s belly, tasting the faint sting of him on his tongue, savoring the life and love in it. Wesley reached for him. “Sorry, I couldn’t stop.”

Angel smiled against him. “I’m glad I can get such a reaction out of you. You must think I’m kinda cute.”

Wesley laughed, trying to catch his breath. “Yes. I think you are kinda cute. And kind of perfect in every way. ”

Angel sat up, helping him readjust his pajamas bottoms. He leaned over the side of the bed and retrieved Wesley’s pajama top, slipping it on and re-buttoning it for him. He brushed his lips against Wesley’s and said quietly. “I know you don’t like Connor seeing you undressed.”

Wesley touched his face gently. “I love you. “ he whispered.

Wesley reached forward to touch him. Angel stopped Wesley’s hands and shook his head. “I just want to hold you. “ he said. Wesley lay back and pulled Angel down onto his chest. Angel felt the soft flannel under his face and Wesley’s caring arms around him and was able to let everything go and embrace sleep. 

*************************************************************

Wesley awoke feeling someone watching him. Two tiny blue eyes were inches from his own. He reached over to tousle the boy’s hair. “Good morning, Connor. I missed you.”

The boy’s face lit up into a brilliant, beautiful smile with dimples that matched his dad’s. “Wa Wa!” he shouted happily.

Wesley gathered him in his arms and pulled Connor on top of him in a tight embrace. He sighed deeply, feeling very content. Connor hugged him back a few minutes and then squirmed free, bouncing on Angel‘s side of the bed on his knees. “Da Da.” he called.

Wesley looked up at the dark blur at the foot of the bed. Angel. He reached out his hand for his glasses and placed them on his nose. Angel came into focus, already dressed, smiling at him, and carrying a tray.

Wesley sat up against the headboard and yawned. “What’s this?” he asked.

Angel came over to the side of the bed. “Connor and I were up early, so we decided to make you breakfast.” 

Wesley smiled. “Oh, that’s so nice. Thank you.”

Angel put the tray on Wesley’s lap. French toast. Scrambled eggs. Bacon. Tea. Orange slices. 

Wesley looked up. “I don’t usually eat so much. Is this for Connor, too?”

Angel shook his head. “No. He already had his Lucky Charms sugar high. You need to eat; you’re going to fade away on me. I said I would take better care of you, so I am.” He opened his palm and gave Wesley his iron pill.

Wesley swallowed it and picked up the fork. “Well it looks delicious. Thank you.” He took a tentative bite of the French toast. It was very good. He began eating in earnest. Angel walked around to the other side of the bed and pushed Connor over, kissing his belly and making him laugh. “No jumping while Wa Wa is eating, okay?” Connor nodded and sat on his father’s lap. “Doggy.”

Angel laughed. “We can go see Iggy later. You are getting so big Connor. Don’t grow up too fast.” He hugged the boy and laid his cheek on top of Connor’s soft blonde hair. 

Wesley watched them with enjoyment. The best parts of life were these happy, gentle times with the three of them together. It was heavenly. He took a sip of his tea and choked. Wesley looked down into his tea cup. On the bottom were a small handful of gummy bears. He looked up. Connor smiled at him, showing him his sticky hands.

Angel laughed. “His contribution to breakfast. Interesting, huh?” 

Wesley’s small wry smile slid wider to a real grin. “Connor is quite the epicurean.” 

Angel leaned over and kissed his boy on the cheek. Connor wiggled and laughed. 

“So.” said Wesley. “Is anyone else up yet?”

Angel nodded. “I saw Gunn and Anne eating in the kitchen. He told me that the wall in one of the rooms is crumbling so he is having it fixed. He was weird about it, like I would say no.” He shrugged. “Whatever. I’m going to help him and Doyle put together the twin’s stroller today so Cordy can go out to the park. She and Doyle have really been cooped up. “ 

Wesley nodded. “Yes. It will be nice for them. I’ll go too, and take Connor with me.”

Angel looked down briefly. “Sound nice for you guys.”

Wesley reached out and touched his hand. “I’m sorry.”

Angel shook off the sympathy. “No. It’s fine. Someday. Maybe.” He briefly lifted his mouth in a tiny smile. 

“Did you see Oz?” said Wesley to change the subject.

“Yes.” nodded Angel. “He, Lorne and Fred were still up when I went downstairs. They went to bed a little while ago. We probably won’t see them all day.”

Wesley took another sip of his custom-made tea, gamely fighting down a gag reflex for Connor’s sake. “Do you need any help with the stroller? I am very good at interpreting assembly instructions, they are only slightly more complicated than ancient scrolls to translate.” he said with a smirk.

Angel chuckled. “I know. I speak ten languages and I still can’t figure out which one assembly instructions are written in. But no, I think the three of us can handle it. I did want to ask you something for Cordy though.”

Wesley raised his eyebrows curiously, chewing on an orange slice. “What is it?”

“She is worried about the babies because of the Brakken side popping in and out un-expectantly. She knows that you and I talked about home schooling Connor and wanted to know if you would be willing to home school her girls as well. “ explained Angel.

Wesley looked happily surprised. “Oh. Well I guess I will be running my own private school then. I have some texts in the basement and some in storage I need to get out. I should get my old Watcher notebooks too. I’ll call Rupert and see what he can send. I‘ll need notebooks, pencils, maps, a blackboard. Let me see, what else? “ he said excitedly.

“Whoa.” said Angel laughingly. “They are only a week old. Connor is two. It’s going to be a while there, Dumbledore.”

Wesley wrinkled his nose at him. “I just want to be prepared. I think that this is a wonderful idea. I would really enjoy it. Thank her for thinking of me.”

Angel rolled his eyes. “Are we going to play Wesley doesn’t realize he is the smartest guy alive, again? Of course she wants it to be you. “ He reached out and rubbed Wesley’s leg. “I am glad you want to. I would prefer to have you here with Connor, protecting him and being safe. I hate it when you get hurt in a fight. It tears me up inside.”

Wesley smiled. “Well, I don’t think I am in any danger here with a group of children. Unless there is mutiny over the homework load.” He sighed. “Well, I should get dressed to take Connor to the park. What are you going to do?”

Angel shrugged. “I‘ll sweep the sewers. See if there is any trouble brewing. It‘s been pretty quiet lately.”

Wesley took the tray off his lap and settled it on the floor. “Be careful. There is only one Angel and I would like to keep him around.”

Angel’s thoughts drifted to the other, half-crazed Angel. “Well, I’ll try to stay safe. I have a lot to come home to.” He leaned forward with Connor and kissed Wesley gently, running his tongue on his bottom lip. “You taste like maple syrup.” he said teasingly.

Connor wiggled over to plant a large, wet, sloppy kiss on Wesley’s cheek and began bouncing energetically up and down on his lap. “Ooof! Okay Connor, no bouncing unless I get a cup, okay.” exclaimed Wesley.

Angel burst out laughing, pulling Connor up and onto the floor. “Connor, get your coat, you are going to the park.” Connor ran into the other room and opened his closet door with a bang.

Angel turned to Wesley. “Are you okay?” He tried not to smile but it kept slipping on and off his lips.

Wesley looked at him grimly. “I am so glad that my permanent erectile dysfunction is a source of amusement to you.” he said archly.

Angel leaned forward and nuzzled against his neck. “I bet I can fix it.”

Wesley sighed contentedly. “Connor is coming right back, but I’ll let you try later, okay?”

Angel kissed him. “Okay. I’ll go help Gunn and Doyle.”

He stood up, held out his hand and helped Wesley stand, pulling him into an embrace. “I love you, Wes.”

Wesley enjoyed the hug. Connor barreled in, dragging his sweatshirt and pushing between his two dads. “Up.”

Angel hoisted him in the air and hugged him between him and Wesley tight. “Connor sandwich!” he called out. Connor waved his legs and giggled. Wesley kissed Connor’s forehead. “I’ll get dressed and then we’ll go. “ he said.

Angel adjusted Connor on his hip. “Come on Connor. I’ll show you how to use tools and curse.” he said as they turned to go downstairs. 

Wesley went over to his closet and selected a soft blue sweater and gray chinos. He didn’t think the park required a tie so he reluctantly fingered his tie clip and returned it to his nightstand. He went into the bathroom to shave, take a shower and get dressed. 

Twenty five minutes later he was downstairs. Angel, Gunn, Doyle and Connor were all leaning over a large assortment of metal bars, tools, wheels, and a seemingly endless supply of screws. The instruction manual was spread out on the floor and they were arguing about Step 4. Wesley watched with amusement. “Not done yet? “ he asked in a droll tone.

Angel looked up. “Any minute now.”

Wesley nodded with a smile. “Of course, Angel.”

He walked over to his office and got out the Babylonian Scrolls to work on. He felt he had at least a half an hour to do research before the stroller would be assembled. Maybe several hours. Maybe several days. He shut the door to his office as the arguing got louder. He sat at his desk, pulled out his notebook and pencils and got lost in his work. 

Wesley heard a knock at his door. “Come in.” he called, without looking up. 

“Wes? Stroller is all set. Do you still want to take Connor to the park?” Angel asked.

Wesley looked at him and then at the clock. An hour had passed. “Of course, just getting some work done.”

Angel walked over. “Did you discover any prophecies?”

Wesley nodded. “Yes. But you may be shocked. Maybe you should sit down.”

Angel furrowed his brow and sat on the edge of Wesley’s desk. He waited anxiously.

Wesley turned to him, tapping his fingers together. “The first prophecy is about an event that will reshape the entire world and change history forever.”

Angel crossed his arms over his chest, looking concerned. “What is it?”

The side of Wesley’s mouth slid up. “Christopher Columbus will discover America. I know it’s shocking, but it’s all there in ancient Babylonian.” he said seriously.

Angel put his arms down. “What?”

Wesley said. “Take your time. It’s a lot to absorb.”

Angel started laughing and leaned down to tickle him. Wesley jumped in his chair. Angel pulled him up into a kiss. “You are terrible. You need to be punished.” he said, swatting at his rear end.

Wesley pushed against him. “Don’t start what you can’t finish.” he said.

Angel looked at him. “Do you have a lock on your door?”

Wesley nodded. “Isn’t everyone in the lobby though?”

Fred stuck her head in the door, cutting off their conversation. “Angel, I finished putting the wheels on the stroller. Do ya’ll need anymore help?” 

Wesley looked at Angel. “You didn’t put together the stroller?”

Angel looked down sheepishly. “I got the basket on.”

Fred shook her head. “No, it was on backwards. I fixed it. I’m going to tell Cordy to get the girls into their sweaters. “ She turned and strode out the door.

Wesley looked intently at Angel. “Didn’t need my help, hmm?”

Angel nuzzled against him. “You were busy. It’s all fine now. Next time, we’ll ask Fred first. I think I’ll stick to killing big evil things. “

Wesley chuckled. “You are cute when you are incompetent.”

Angel swatted him again. “You are really begging for it.”

Wesley breathed heavily in his ear. “Do I have to beg?”

“No.” said Angel, finding his mouth and kissing him deeply, leaning Wesley back on the desk.

Wesley pushed him back. “Not on the scrolls. They might reveal information about the invention of the telephone or the start of the Napoleonic wars. We need to be prepared.” he stated with mock-seriousness.

Angel swept the scrolls onto the floor and pushed Wesley back down. “Check later. Kiss now.” he said pressing his mouth onto Wesley’s with great ardor.

Wesley ignored the stapler under his back and returned the embrace, getting more aroused in in spite of the possible public interference.

“Lock the door.” Wesley huffed against his ear. Angel nodded and quickly walked over, grabbing the door to push it shut. 

A small face appeared in the crack of the door. “Da Da? Wa Wa?”

Angel stopped and pulled the door open. “Hey Connor. Ready to go the park I see.” He turned back to Wesley, still sitting on the desk, hair slightly disheveled. He made an apologetic face and grabbed Wesley’s coat from the back of the door. “Wa Wa is ready to go.”

Wesley stood and smoothed his sweater. “Yes. All set Connor. Let’s go.” He walked over to Angel and brushed a kiss across his cheek. They walked into the lobby and watched Cordy come down the stairs with her children in her arms.

Cordy looked at the stroller. “Wow! Thanks guys! You did a great job.” She started strapping the babies into the stroller.

Gunn coughed. “Well, Fred helped a little.”

Doyle looked at him. “Actually, Fred did it all. We couldn’t figure the instructions out. We may be champions, but not the do-it-yourself-kind. Ready to go, darlin’?”

Cordy nodded. “Yes. I can’t wait to feel the fresh air. Wes, coming?”

Wesley walked over with Connor. “Yes. Let me get the door.” 

Angel watched them go, feeling slightly jealous as they stepped into the sun. He turned back to Gunn. “What are you doing today?” 

“Got that project downstairs. See ya.” he said as he bounded out of the room. Angel went to the weapons cabinet and selected an axe. He tested its sharpness, set it over his shoulder, and headed down into the sewers. 

Two hours later, Wesley carried an exhausted Connor upstairs, laid him down on his toddler bed, and removed his shoes. A large pile of sand poured onto the floor. “Well, I see we brought the sandbox home with us.” Wesley stated, pulling a blanket over Connor. Connor yawned and closed his eyes. “Bye.” he said and fell asleep. Wesley kissed his soft cheek. He went into his bedroom and sat in the oversized chair by the window. He removed his shoes and realized that he had also brought home a large amount of sand. He sighed, brushed off his socks and stood up, pulling open the curtains so he could clean up the bedroom.

“Hey! Watch it!” Angel cried. 

Wesley looked over at him surprised. “Angel. I didn’t see you.”

Angel pushed into a corner of the room that was shady. “I was done with my sweep, killed two nesting demons, and I though I should help you clean up. I didn’t realize you would try and barbeque me.” he said in an annoyed voice.

“You cleaned up breakfast and made the bed. Why?” Wesley asked.

Angel looked at him. “Just trying to be helpful. No ulterior motive. Can you close the curtains or were you looking to use your dust buster from Anya?”

Wesley laughed. “No. I will break it in with the unnaturally large amount of sand Connor and I brought home. There is probably no sand left to play with at the park. “ 

He left the curtains open and walked over to the small corner Angel was in. “I do believe you are at my mercy.” he said with delight.

Angel grabbed his arm and pulled him close. “Mmm, you smell like sun and grass. I really like it.”

Wesley pressed against him. “How much?”

Angel pulled Wesley’s hand down the front of his pants. “That much.”

Wesley pulled away, a devilish look on his attractive face. He walked over and sat on the bed, patting beside him. “Come on; let me see if I can help you with that.”

Angel’s eyes narrowed. “You are kidding. The bed has the most sun shining on it. “

Wesley looked at him with large blue innocent eyes. “Oh? I hadn’t noticed. I guess I’ll just have to sit here by myself.” He stretched out on the bed and smiled at Angel.

Angel felt crazed with desire and irritation. “Wes. Come on. Close the curtains.”

Wesley said with a soft naïve tone. “Why? It’s a beautiful day. “

Angel made a growling noise like an animal. His vampire nature was getting close to the surface. “Wes.” he begged.

Wesley stood up. “Oh, all right. I can’t stand to see you suffer. You are adorable when you beg though. I kind of like it.” he teased.

Wesley closed the curtains. Before he had finished pulling the last panel, Angel was grabbing him, kissing him and pulling him onto the bed. Angel stripped off his clothes and leaned down to pull off Wesley’s sweater. “God, you smell so good. I forgot how wonderful the outdoors smells in the daytime.” 

Angel began kissing down Wesley’s neck, gently removing his glasses with one hand and trying to unbuckle his pants with the other. Wesley moved his hands away and pushed Angel onto his back, engulfing his erection. Angel made a long groaning noise, pushing against Wesley, crazed with lust. His orgasm was swift, forceful. Angel ran his hand across his brow. “Sorry. I was too ready.” he laughed. 

Wesley looked up into his face. “Then I should start over.” He started touching Angel again, softly, with his long tapered fingers. Angel lay half on, half off the bed and let the sensation consume him. It was languid and intense and breathtaking. Wesley was incredibly slow and Angel wasn’t even certain he was touching the bed when the second orgasm overcame him; he was sure he must be floating at least a few inches in the air. He lay shuddering, overwhelmed with the incredible feelings in every part of his body. So content. So peaceful. He grimaced, feeling a cruel laugh echo in his head. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, forcing the sound down until all was quiet. He opened his eyes. Wesley was watching him like a rabbit ready to run. Angel shook his head. “It’s fine. I’m fine. “ Wesley’s shoulders relaxed. 

Angel reached for him. “God, you are amazing. I love you.”

Wesley folded into his embrace. “I love you, too.” 

Angel began kissing him insistently. “Get undressed.” he whispered.

Wesley shed the rest of his clothes and lay on top of Angel. Angel relished to long, warm, lean feel of his body. He could hold him like this forever. He ran his hands down the smooth skin of Wesley’s back, rear end, and thighs, enjoying the immediate response he felt against his belly. “I seem to have your full attention.” he teased, biting on Wesley’s ear. 

“Yes.” breathed Wesley. 

Angel grabbed him around the waist and turned him onto his back, nibbling down his neck. “Always bring the outdoors back to me, okay? It’s making me crazy.”

Wesley laughed. “I can go out in the garden now and roll in the grass if you want. “ he teased.

Angel raked his fingers lightly down Wesley’s chest and legs, and then back up the inside of his thighs. Wesley made high, excited noises that made Angel shake with desire. He slid his hands underneath him, trapping him in his strong arms and began making long licking movement on his erection. 

Wesley shivered. “I’m not an ice-cream cone.” he complained.

Angel engulfed him, cutting off his words as Wesley lapsed back into whining, begging noises.

Angel pulled back and began licking again. “Can I do what I want, or should I stop?” he asked quietly.

Wesley bucked his hips. “Do what you want.” he implored.

Angel morphed his face, raking his sharp teeth along Wesley’s inner thigh where he was extra sensitive. He moved his teeth up along Wesley’s increasingly hard erection. Wesley jumped. “Hey, don’t bite!” he said in alarm. 

“I was just teasing you for the curtain incident.” he said, gently biting into Wesley’s thigh, drinking the sweetness of his blood. Wesley groaned gently. Angel returned to his normal face, licking the last drops off his lips. 

He sat up and began to get dressed. Wesley lay looking at him with a stunned expression. “Where are you going?” he asked.

Angel looked at him. “I can’t risk the daylight coming in through the curtains. I should return to my coffin. I’ll come back after dark.” He buckled his belt with finality. His eyes were forthright and challenging. 

Wesley’s mouth opened and closed several times. He wasn’t sure if he was being taunted or if Angel was really upset. He covered himself with a throw pillow. “Are you mad?” he asked.

Angel looked as if he was considering the question. “Well, no and yes.”

Wesley scrunched his face. “What does that mean?”

Angel sat down beside him, leaning over the bed to put on one of his shoes. “Well, I’m not angry about the way you tried to murder me in my own bedroom, but I am probably a little crazy.”

Wesley sat up and touched his arm. “You know I was teasing. Why do you think you are crazy?”

Angel turned to him. “I am crazy. Completely crazy for you, Wes. Too much. I keep thinking I am going to wake up in an alley and find out the last year of my life was a dream.”

Wesley rubbed up and down his arm. “It’s not, I’m here. All of me.”

Angel looked at the fringed throw pillow. “All of you, hmm?” he said smiling.

Wesley nodded, his breathing getting faster. “Yes.”

Angel knelt beside the bed. “Have you seen my other shoe? It’s not beside the bed. Did it get kicked?”

Wesley sighed. “Hand me my glasses, I’ll look.” he said resignedly.

He placed them on his nose and looked at Angel. Angel looked innocent, always a sign of trouble. “Did you check under the comforter?”

Angel knelt down again, looked under the comforter and triumphantly lifted the black shoe in the air. “You’re right, here it is.” He slipped the shoe on but stayed on his knees. 

Wesley looked at him. “Well I can’t stay here all day halfway off the bed wearing a throw pillow. I guess I’ll get back to work until Connor wakes up for lunch.” he said. Angel didn’t move.

“What?” Wesley asked, aggravated from the insistent pressing his erection was doing against the throw pillow on his lap.

Angel smirked. “Are you going to hold the pillow all day or are you going to scoot over to the edge of the bed?”

Wesley looked at him. “You are all dressed. You are even wearing your coat. I assumed we were done.”

“Never assume anything with me.” Angel said stroking the bottom of his feet. Wesley scooted to the edge of the bed, holding the pillow in front of him. 

Angel looked amused. “I don’t think I’m so good I can do this through a pillow.” he said, pulling it away and tossing it on the bed. Angel slid his hands up Wesley’s thighs and looked into his eyes. “Are you really sorry you tried to barbeque me?”

Wesley leaned forward to kiss him. “Yes. I am very sorry.”

Angel ran his fingertips over Wesley’s back, and down his spine. Wesley shivered from the lightness of the feeling, sending goose bumps to his skin. Angel slid his hands underneath him, feeling the hard muscles of his rear end, squeezing with his hands until Wesley moaned his name. “Angel.” He pulled Wesley even closer to him and gently took him in his mouth, but just a little. Wesley tried to thrust against him but Angel had his hands over his thighs and under him so he couldn’t move. “Angel, please, stop.” Wesley moaned again.

Angel pulled his mouth away. “Stop?”

Wesley shook his head to clear it. “No. No. I mean stop teasing me. Don’t stop.”

Angel smirked. “What? Don’t stop teasing you or do stop teasing you?” he gave a tiny lick.

Wesley legs began quaking. “Damn it, Angel, you know what I meant!” he snapped, crazed with need.

Angel engulfed him, feeling Wesley writhe under and above him, having complete control and thoroughly enjoying it. Wesley shrieked, gripping Angel’s shoulders, quaking so hard when he climaxed that his arms lost all feeling. 

He fell back on the bed, breathing heavily. “Why were you taunting me so?” he asked panting.

Angel stood and leaned over him. “Because you are adorable when you beg.” he mimicked.

Wesley pulled him down. “You are incorrigible.”

Angel kissed the tip of his nose. “You haven’t seen anything yet. Wait until after we are married and you can’t get away.”

Wesley cocked his eyebrows. “What does that mean?”

Angel smiled with his dimples. “Me to know, you to find out.”

Wesley rolled his eyes. “Fine. Please hand me my clothes before I have the overwhelming urge to make you tell me.”

Angel didn’t move. “How would you make me?” he asked with a glow in his eyes.

Wesley mocked him. “Me to know, you to find out.” He stuck out the tip of his tongue.

Angel growled at him, pulling him up to his knees and grabbing his waist. “Don’t make me.” he warned.

“Make you do what?” Wesley said back, looking him brazenly in the eyes, despite the vampire having the clear advantage.

Angel moved around him on the bed so fast Wesley barely had time to realize what happened before Angel grabbed him from behind, encircling his waist. “Make me do whatever I want.” he whispered into Wesley’s ear. 

Wesley shuddered. The danger was intoxicating to his senses like an out of control roller coaster. He was apprehensive but didn’t want it to stop. “Angel.” he said breathlessly. 

Wesley could feel the soft cloth of Angel’s wool pants and the slight rub of the metal zipper against his naked skin. Angel pressed harder and he could feel Angel’s arousal too. Wesley felt dizzy. Angel kissed along his shoulder softly. “You are mine.” he whispered in Wesley’s ear. 

Wesley closed his eyes to completely give himself over to the feelings in his stomach and heart. He could feel his blood rushing in his veins. Angel’s hands were tight on his slim hips, pulling him back so he couldn’t get away. Not that he wanted to. Angel made him feel things he didn’t know were possible. He couldn’t imagine his life being any better. Angel. Connor. Friends. Mission. All coming together in a way he never dreamed of, but couldn’t live without. Even though he had usually felt shy in all sexual situations before, Angel made him feel so lust filled he thought he wouldn’t say no to anything. Terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. His head swam, unable to form a coherent thought. All he wanted was for Angel to never stop touching him. Wanting him. Loving him. Angel circled his hands loosely around Wesley’s waist, leaning over to run his tongue down Wesley’s back and up again to his throat. Wesley was barely drawing breath now, panting like a dog. Angel’s hands drifted around to Wesley’s erection, scarcely touching him before Wesley cried out as if in pain. “Don’t stop.” he begged Angel, sobbing under his breath. Angel complied, hands insistent, pushing himself against Wesley’s back, grinding against him. Wesley could feel Angel’s own excitement straining the front seam of his pants. The feel of the wool rubbing into his naked body, Angel’s cool hands all over him; it was making him mad with want. He lost control of his legs and wobbled, trying to lie down. Angel circled around his waist with one arm and held him tight. Wesley shook to his orgasm, his entire body convulsing. He felt Angel groan in his ear as he couldn’t hold himself back long enough for Wesley to turn around and unbuckle his pants. Wesley sank down to the bed and lay on his pillow, trying to regain normal breathing. Too much exertion, he thought. I need to work out more. Angel leaned over him, stroking his cheek as he looked at Wesley’s flushed face. “I love you, Wes.” he said gently. 

Wesley smiled. “Me too.” Angel brushed a kiss across his lips, stood back up and went into the bathroom to fix himself. Wesley stood on shaky legs and put on his clothes. He walked out of the bedroom. Connor was just waking up. He waited for the boy to open his eyes. “Connor, do you want some lunch?” he asked, running his hand through his mussed hair, trying to smooth it down.

Connor stood up in bed and held out his arms. Wesley picked up the boy and kissed his head. “What do you want to eat?”

“Getti.” Connor said. 

“Okay.” Wesley said. “Spaghettios it is. But let’s have some fruit with that. Humor me, okay?”

Connor planted a kiss on his cheek. “Wa Wa.”

They left the room and walked downstairs. Wesley began singing “The Wheels on the Bus.”

Angel stood in the doorway where he had watched them quietly. His life was perfect, he realized. Wesley was an incredible partner, Connor was a terrific son, and everything was right with the world. He hoped Willow could really help him. He wanted to completely feel with his family, not shove down the blackness just as the emotions intensified. She has to cure me, he thought. I need it. I can’t give up my family.

***********************************************************************

The next few weeks passed by quickly. There was so much to do to get ready even for the small wedding that Angel and Wesley wanted to have. Cordy flitted around with one baby or another in a front pack, making telephone calls, writing lists and going on secret errands. She was good at keeping secrets. Almost every day she and Wesley would take the children to the park and she never let loose any of her plans that she was working on for the wedding night. She just told Angel that he and Wesley would really like it. Wesley looked faintly alarmed, but she assured him that she had bought nothing from Madame Leather Lust. Strictly G rated fun, she insisted. 

Fred and Anne were also busy with clandestine errands. Angel saw them whispering together and giggling over notes they wrote, which were quickly hidden as soon as he came into view. Mysterious packages arrived at the back door which they were sure to hustle out of the room before Angel could look at the packing slips. 

Lorne was enjoying taking Oz on a whirlwind tour of Los Angeles. They went out almost every night, meeting new contacts, enjoying industry parties. Lorne had gotten him a three album deal within two weeks. Oz was ecstatic. Lorne brushed off his praises with a shrug. Just doing what I love, spreading music to the masses, he would say. Fred invited over Nina one day for lunch and introduced her to Oz. By the time she had finished making sandwiches for all of them and returned to the dining room, Oz and Nina were kissing in a corner. Werewolf kismet. They were inseparable from that day on. Wesley gave Angel a look when he saw them coming in one evening from a date, arm in arm, smiling. Angel grinned at Matchmaker Wes. He was right about Oz and Nina. Wesley was usually right about everything. 

Angel and Doyle took care of the various scuffles that came their way. Doyle had a few visions, vampires threatening an elderly couple, demons trying to lay eggs in unwilling hosts, a witch creating a love spell that backfired and caused her neighbor’s dogs to attack them amorously. Mostly it was quiet, as if the world was having a brief respite between apocalypses to give Wesley and Angel a little happiness. 

Wesley balanced caring for Connor, working on the Babylonian prophecy scroll, rearranging his library and giving his approval or disapproval to the various wedding plans Cordelia insisted on making. 

“Cordelia, I said no ice sculptures. “

“No. No mariachi bands.”

“Absolutely no pink, lace, or taffeta. Oh, okay, but for the girls table only. “

“Oh! The tuxedos came. What about the rings? Smashing. Thanks.”

“You found a Justice of the Peace? Wonderful. Recommended by the PTBs? Who is it? I think I know that name. Angel knows him from a hell dimension? Is that a good idea? Well, ask Angel, I guess. He already said yes? Fine with me then. “

“No. Ask the caterer to do that. Yes, it’s a friend of Lorne’s; he is in charge of the Caritas menu. He knows where to get the best blood for Angel. Well, okay, second best. Thank you.”

“I’m not sure, its Angel and me, obviously, everyone here at the Hotel. We got an R.S.V.P. from David Nabbit, Nina, Oz, Willow, Tara, Spike, and Harmony. Yes, Harmony. Remember Willow re-ensouled her last year? She is quite a sweet girl actually for a vampire. I thought you would like to see an old friend from school. Well, too late now. We’ll make the best of it. I’m sure she will be on her best behavior. Anyway, I think that is all. I know that Xander and Anya aren’t coming, thank goodness. That girl flusters me. I don’t think we will see Buffy or Dawn. And we got a note saying that Jonathan and Larry are in Las Vegas that weekend, so they won’t be here. They sent us those nice toasting glasses though. They seemed very nice. Who do you want to invite? Phantom Dennis. Well, I guess he probably misses being with you. How is his new roommate? She’s a what? Oh my! He must see quite a lot of her then, literally. Yes, bring him by, but use that dark brown cylinder in my office cabinet. The one with the red markings on it. It will hold his essence until you can release him in the lobby. Otherwise he can’t leave your old apartment; den of iniquity it has become. “

“Yes, Cordy. Only one more day. I think we are ready. Yes, I can watch the girls for a few hours. Where are you going? Oh. A surprise. Okay. Is the dining room all set up for the food? Great. And we had the floors cleaned in the lobby for the ceremony and dancing? Good. Where is Lorne setting up the music? Oh. Okay. Yes. Move the poof over. Well, nothing left to do but enjoy the rest of my life.”

******************************************************************************

The morning of the wedding was bright and clear; warm and full of promise. Wesley awoke just before the sun came up. He rolled over and leaned up on his elbow to watch Angel sleep. He is so still, Wesley thought, so handsome, all mine. He ran his hand over Angel’s shoulder, enjoying the cool smoothness of his skin. Angel didn’t stir. Wesley didn’t know how Angel could sleep so peacefully. He was a bundle of nerves. He eased out of bed and went over to the closet. He fingered the material on his tuxedo. It had come out beautifully. He checked on the bow ties, black for Angel, white for Connor, and a cerulean blue for him that matched the color of his eyes. Everything was pressed and ready. He picked up his shoes from the floor of the closet and sat down in a chair to re-polish them. 

“Hey, Wes. You are up early.” he heard Angel say from the bed a little while later. 

Wesley looked up. “I couldn’t sleep. “

Angel smiled at him. “If you polish those shoes any more, they will disappear. “

Wesley looked down at the shiny shoes. “Yes, well, just making sure.”

Angel sat up. “Come back to bed.”

Wesley gave him a brief smile. “Absolutely not. We are getting married in a few hours. At least let me save myself that long.”

Angel raised his eyebrows at him. “What for?”

Wesley shrugged. “Some strange tradition that doesn’t apply here and is too late to actually do but I want to do anyway.”

Angel looked at him confusedly. “I don’t understand what you just said, but okay, whatever you want. “ He stood up and pulled on his pants. “Is Connor up yet?”

Wesley returned to polishing his shoes. “Not yet. He was up late last night helping Cordy with her secret gift.”

Angel walked over to Wesley, kissing the top of his head. “I can’t wait to see what it is. I’ve already asked Lorne and Fred to take Connor to the Caritas party after the reception. And Gunn and Anne are having him in their room tonight. You know, Anne told me he never sleeps on the roll-away bed when he is there; he ends up on the floor with Iggy. Maybe we need to be thinking puppy.”

Wesley looked up at him. “Alright. I love dogs. We always had them around when I was growing up. Only members of the family that liked me around.”

Angel let the comment slide. “Well, maybe in a few weeks we can go look at the shelters and see if we can find a girlfriend for Iggy.”

Wesley laughed. “I don’t know about that. How many dogs do we want to end up with?”

Angel shrugged. “It’s a big hotel. I feel so content just being here. We have completely destroyed all the evil that filled the walls.”

Wesley nodded. “Yes. It was a good idea you had about moving in. It has been wonderful.” He put down the shoes. “I am going to start breakfast. Bring Connor down when he wakes up, okay?”

Wesley left the room. His movements were quick and jerky. Angel could feel how nervous he was. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt completely serene, as if he was fulfilling some great destiny by being here this day and marrying Wesley. Making the three of them a permanent family. Angel Wyndham-Pryce. Connor Liam Wyndham-Pryce. Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. It sounded nice. He went into the nursery to watch Connor sleep.

Twenty minutes later Connor stirred and awoke. Angel carried him downstairs. Everyone was up, bustling around the lobby, doing the tasks Cordelia shouted out to them. She had her children beside her in the portable downstairs crib. They lay blowing bubbles out of their mouths, watching the lights from the chandelier on the ceiling. Wesley was standing in the lobby in his pajamas. He looked up when Angel came down. “Cordelia won’t let me make breakfast. She sent Oz to get doughnuts. She says I need to get to work.” he said miserably.

Angel looked amused. “I would not argue with her when she gets like this. Let it play out. It’s like trying to stop a hurricane. “

Wesley sighed and looked down at his pajamas. “She won’t let me change. I’m supposed to tie these ridiculous ribbons to everything. “ He showed Angel the curling ribbon in his hand.

Angel laughed. “Just do it fast and then sneak upstairs. I’ll cover for you.” He looked down at Connor on his hip. “When Oz comes back, you can have a honey doughnut, okay? Go see the babies.” Connor bounded over and pressed his face between the bars, blowing raspberries at them.

Angel slipped downstairs using his vampire stealth and heated a cup of blood for himself and a cup of tea for Wesley. He got a sippy cup filled with chocolate milk for Connor and stole back to the lobby. He walked up to Connor and kissed his cheek, handing him his cup. Connor smiled at him. He sidled over to Wesley who was having trouble keeping the ribbons on the pillars without them sliding down. He kept pushing his glasses further up on his nose, a sure sign he was irritated. 

“Wes. I know knots. I’ll finish.” said Angel, handing him his cup. Wesley gratefully gave over his assignment and sipped his tea. Oz came in with several boxes. Everyone crowded around grabbing a doughnut and immediately getting back to work under Cordy’s intense gaze. Wesley took a cruller and a honey doughnut to give to Connor. He turned back to Angel who had finished tying all the ribbons beautifully. 

“Wow. You have hidden talents. “ Wesley said walking up to him. 

Angel turned. “You’d be amazed.” he said smiling. “Go ahead upstairs. I’ve got it under control.”

Wesley turned and crept up the stairs, waiting for Cordelia to scold him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he turned the corner. He finished eating and went back to his bedroom. Almost time he thought. Just four more hours. He sat in the chair by the window, looking out into the garden, trying to relax the jumping in his stomach.

Angel put his hand on Wesley’s shoulder. “Hey, Wes, wake up.” Wesley stirred, opening his eyes. “Time to get up. We need to be downstairs in about a half an hour. “

Wesley stood up quickly. “Did I fall asleep?” 

Angel adjusted Wesley’s askew glasses. “Yes. You must have been up really early. I already gave Connor his bath and got him dressed. He looks like a really short waiter. Anne took him downstairs. Everyone else arrived about an hour ago. They are downstairs singing karaoke for Lorne. Even Spike.”

Wesley grinned. “What did Spike sing?”

Angel rolled his eyes. “White Wedding. He’s a big Billy Idol fan.” 

Wesley laughed. “How apropos. Okay. So I guess I’ll take a shower and get dressed.” 

Angel went over to the closet and put Wesley’s tuxedo on the bed. “I’ll use Connor’s bathroom to get ready and I’ll meet you back here. Okay?”

Wesley agreed. Angel could feel how cold his hands were. “Are you nervous?”

Wesley nodded. “I don’t know why. This is something I want. I guess I am always tense about change. But I’m fine. Right as rain.” He smiled bravely at Angel.

Angel brushed a soft kiss across his cheek. “I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy.” he whispered.

“You already do.” whispered Wesley back. “Let me get ready.” Angel retrieved his clothes and shoes and left the room. Wesley went in the bathroom and carefully shaved and brushed his teeth before taking a very hot shower. He combed his hair with trembling hands and got dressed. He retied his bow tie several times but it kept coming out crooked. He shook his head and went out to sit on the bed to slip on his black socks and extra shiny shoes. Angel came in. Wesley looked up, overcome by how handsome and pleased he looked. He stood up. “Angel. You look wonderful.” he said walking over to him. 

Angel beamed and hugged him close. “So do you. Very ‘James Bond‘. The cool one. Let me fix your bow tie.” He retied the knot with quick, knowing hands. 

Angel took Wesley’s hand. “Let’s go. “ he said, leading him out to the hallway. They stood at the landing of the second floor and looked down. The lobby looked magical. Lorne had lowered the lights and lit large white tapers. Doyle had the wedding guests seated and ready. Cordelia looked up at them, radiant in a soft champagne colored dress and upswept hair. She motioned them with a wave to descend and pointed a finger to Oz to start the music. Soft strains of Mozart filled the air. Angel tugged gently on Wesley’s hand and they started down the stairs. Wesley felt self-conscious with all their friends staring at him until Angel intertwined his fingers with Wesley’s and squeezed. He relaxed and kept walking into the lobby. The area in front of the old elevator had been draped in a gauzy white material. The Justice of the Peace was waiting quietly for them, trying to look as dignified as a large silvery colored demon could. 

He cleared his throat as Wesley and Angel stood in front of him and addressed the guests. “Hi! Just wanted to let you know that my name is Skip. I work as a demon jailer but I got my JP license off the internet and am available each weekend for functions. “ He turned his gaze back to Angel and Wesley. “Ready?” They looked at each other a moment and then nodded. Skip cleared his throat and began the ceremony. 

“This union has been blessed and sanctified by the Powers that Be. Once the promises have been made and the papers signed in blood, you will be bound to each other for all time. Do you understand?” he asked. Wesley and Angel nodded. 

“Afterwards, you Mr. Wyndham-Pryce will sign adoption papers for one Connor Liam, correct? This will also bind you as the boy’s other parent for all time. Do you understand?” Skip asked. Wesley nodded his head in agreement.

Skip smiled. “Great. This is going better than my first job. Story for another day though. Okey-dokey. Turn to one another. Do you Angel, no last name, take Wesley Wyndham-Pryce to be your husband? For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health. For evil or good. Binding your souls for all eternity?”

Angel looked down at Wesley’s hands in his and up into his face, his eyes shining and blue and full of love. “I do.” he said with a grin, slipping the small gold band on Wesley‘s finger. Wesley grinned back.

“And do you Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, take Angel, no last name, to be your husband? For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health. For evil or good. Binding your souls for all eternity?” 

Wesley continued smiling his endearingly goofy grin. “I do.” He gently pushed the gold band onto Angel’s ring finger, holding it securely in place.

Skip looked at the guests. “Then by the power vested in me by the Powers that Be, I pronounce that you are now fully bound by choice, love and family. You may each kiss your partner. “ Angel and Wesley tentatively touched their lips together, each realizing the significance of this first kiss in the new chapter of their lives. They continued pressing more firmly until the kiss became deep and fervent and loving, reaching for each other in an embrace. Skip stuck a hand between their chests. “Whoa. Save it for later.” 

Wesley opened his eyes. The feeling in his stomach was gone. It has been replaced with a divine knowledge that this was his destiny and his fate. He allowed the inner tranquility to wash over him. Angel was beaming and bouncing on his feet like a child. Wesley couldn’t remember him ever looking so elated. Skip pulled out a roll of paper and a pen. “I need you guys to sign this.” he said. “In blood.” 

Angel took the pen and poked his finger. Nothing happened. “Oops!” said Skip. “I forgot to bring the sharper pen. Anyone got a needle or something?” 

Wesley pulled the sharp needle he carried with him out of his jacket pocket and poked Angel’s finger. Angel dipped the pen in the blood and wrote his name. Wesley poked his own finger, sucking on the wound while he signed. Skip took the paper and looked it over. He looked up at the guests again. “Ladies and Gentleman, may I present Mr. and Mr. Wyndham-Pryce.” There was thunderous applause. Wesley looked down at the floor, happy and embarrassed from the attention, fiddling with the new ring on his finger. 

Skip held up his hands. “Wait, wait. We aren’t done. Come up here young man.” he said indicating Connor. Connor slipped off his chair beside Anne and toddled up to him. Skip bent down to talk to him. “Connor, your dad and Wesley just got married. That means that they will be together forever. Now, Wesley wants to have you for his son too, so do you want him to be your other dad?” 

Connor looked at Wesley and smiled, showing his tiny teeth. “Wa Wa.”

Skip nodded solemnly. “Yes, that’s sounds legally binding.” He stood and handed Wesley another document. Wesley pushed the pen into the healing wound on his finger to sign the adoption papers. Skip looked them over. “Okay, this is going great. No troubles. Just the way I like it. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Connor Liam Wyndham-Pryce, son of Angel and Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. “ Everyone stood and clapped. Cordy rushed over to Wesley and Angel, kissing them both and swooping up Connor in an embrace. The wedding guests came over hugging, clapping, kissing, and congratulating at once. 

Spike stood a little ways off. “Come on now, they’ve done the deed. Open the bar, play some music.”

Lorne looked at him. “Okay, Mr. Rushy-Pants. The party is starting.” Lorne walked over and changed the classical music to Kool and the Gang’s ‘Celebration’. “Cheezy, I know.” he said. “But required by law at all weddings.” 

All of the guests went out to the lobby floor and began to dance. Wesley and Angel watched them, holding hands, absorbing what just happened between them. “Any regrets?” he heard Angel ask in his ear anxiously.

Wesley turned to him. “I have never felt more sure of anything then I do of you right now.” He kissed him softly. “I love you, Angel.”

Angel leaned into him. “I love you, Wes.” He held him tight. 

Doyle came by dancing with his two daughters. “Come on guys, don’t be wallflowers. Dance.” The song ended before they could answer him. 

Lorne walked over. “Okay Angel, Wes, your turn to shine.” 

Angel looked nervous. “I can’t dance well.”

Lorne laughed. “Then stick to the slow dancing. It’s like sex standing up and I hear, literally, that you are quite the expert.” He turned and picked up the microphone. “Okay, wedding guests. This next song is dedicated to a great couple of guys, give them room.” Lorne gave Angel a shove on his back. Wesley took his hand and walked over to their circle of friends, parting through them to stand in the middle with Angel. Angel looked panicky. Wesley was amused that he could face any scourge of hell but public dancing was freaking him out. The song began. Wesley had heard it play on the radio the day they became engaged and felt it would be a perfect first dance song for them. He positioned Angel’s hand at his waist and put his own hand on Angel’s shoulder. He intertwined their fingers with his other hand. The song continued to play. _“In your eyes, the light, the heat, I am complete. In your eyes, I see the doorway, to a thousand churches. Your eyes, the resolution, of all of the fruitless searching, oh I see the light enter your eyes…._ ” Angel eased into the familiar old world dance pose and was able to lead Wesley around in a slow circle. Wesley looked into his face, smiling. Angel relaxed more and he and Wesley become one, spinning around the floor with ease and grace. Wesley laughed, surprised at Angel’s sudden fluidity. His speed increased, sweeping Wesley along. Angel unexpectedly dipped him. Wesley yelped but Angel caught him effortlessly and spun him into his arms and up against his body. Wesley cheeks blushed pink. He looked completely irresistible. Angel pulled them closer together, the length of their bodies touching, capturing Wesley’s warm mouth in a kiss. The song ended. Angel didn’t let go. Wesley didn’t want him to. 

Lorne gave the microphone to the DJ and came over to them. “Wishing on a Star” from Diana Ross began to play. “Okay, guys, break it up. Do I have to get a bucket of cold water? Come on, let’s get some champagne.” Wesley and Angel followed him to the side table, picking up glasses of champagne and clinking glasses with each other and Lorne. “Cheers.” Angel said. They turned to watch their guests. Doyle and Cordy dancing with their daughters between them; dreamily looking into each other’s eyes. Gunn and Anne laughing as he tried to show her some cool urban dancing. Oz and Nina swaying gently together, nuzzling at each other‘s throats. Fred looking like she was dancing and talking to herself, but upon closer inspection you could see a faint glow before her indicating she was with Phantom Dennis. David Nabbit was in the corner, trying to chat up Harmony. She was resplendent in a tight pink dress. The fact that she was a vampire seemed to only intrigue him more. The fact that he was a really nice guy that had billions of dollars captivated her. He took her hand and they slow danced to Journey’s ”Open Arms.” A new couple was formed. Connor was dancing around the adults with Iggy, doing a little hop dance that reminded Angel of the first time he saw Wesley dance at Cordelia’s party many years ago. Spike and Skip hung in a corner comparing notes on various hell dimensions. Willow and Tara were holding each other tightly, slow dancing, and looking every bit the happy couple they were, having found their own kismet with each other. Lorne went off to dance with Fred before Phantom Dennis stole her away from him. Spike sauntered over. “I’ve got something for you. “ he said to Angel. 

Angel looked up at him. “It’s from Buffy.” Spike explained, holding out a small white envelope. 

Angel took it tentatively, looking at Wesley. “Open it.” Wesley said tensely. “I want to know what it says.” 

Angel ran his finger under the flap and pulled out the single piece of thick paper. It said only two words in neat girlish writing. “Best wishes.” 

Angel looked up at Spike again. Spike shrugged. “Girl is moving on finally. I hope you don’t mind.” 

Angel smiled. “I hope you guys are happy.” he said genuinely. 

Wesley took the piece of paper, fingering it as if the words would change. “Well, wonders never cease.” he said.

Spike looked at Wesley with a glint in his eyes. “I’ve got something for you too, Wesley old chap, something to make it easier on you.” He smirked at his private joke. He held out a small bottle of clear liquid and put in in Wesley’s hand. Wesley looked at it. It had no label. “What is it?” he asked.

Spike kept grinning like a maniac. “Guess. Come on.”

Wesley shook his head. “I don’t know.” He opened the bottle and smelled it. “It smells vaguely like lemons. Is it for furniture?”

Spike shook his head no.

“Is is to clean leather coats? Angel uses something that smells like this on his duster.”

Spike laughed. “No, but I guess you could use it on something leather if you had a mind to.”

“Oh! Is it to clean and protect my leather books? What a wonderful gift. Thank you.” Wesley said smiling.

Spike looked disgusted. “God, how big a ponce are you?” He leaned into Wesley’s ear and whispered the purpose of the liquid in the vial. 

Wesley face turned so red that Angel was afraid he wasn’t breathing. “Oh. Okay. Umm. I’m going to check on our other guests.” He walked away quickly.

Angel turned to Spike. “What did you say to him?” he asked, annoyed at Spike for embarrassing Wesley. 

Spike looked at him with an innocent face. “Just the truth, Angel. Don’t have to get bent.” 

Angel narrowed his eyes. “What is in that vial? Some kind of potion or spell?”

Spike sneered at him. “No. I don’t do magic. Leave that to the girly-girls.” He leaned over into Angel’s ear so no one would hear them and repeated what he told Wesley.

Angel pulled his head back. “What did you do that for?” 

Spike looked hurt. “Just thought you would like it. It’s the thought that counts. I can take it back and exchange it for a nancy boy bottle of hair gel if you prefer.”

“Never mind, just take it back with you. “ Angel retorted.

Spike held up his hands. “Sorry mate. I can’t. Seems your boy slipped it into his pocket.” Spike smirked at him and wandered over to talk to Gunn.

Angel wasn’t sure if Spike was lying. Before he could ponder the thought further, Wesley walked back up to him. “I like this song. Can we dance?” 

Wesley led him out to the dance floor and they slow danced to “My Heart Will Go On.” Angel nuzzled against his ear. “You are such a sucker for a romantic movie. You made me watch ‘Moulin Rouge’ and this DVD twice since we’ve been engaged.”

Wesley smiled against his shoulder. “Despite the dodgy British accents, it is a good film. A lot of it was accurate. I did a paper on the _‘Titanic’_ in preparatory school. “

“I had passage booked for the return trip. I was going to visit some of my old haunts, try to look up Spike and Dru. Obviously, I never used the tickets.” said Angel conversationally.

Wesley pulled back in surprise. “Really?” 

Angel nodded. “Yes. I’ve had a fascinating un-life.” he said smiling.

Wesley pressed against him and allowed Angel to lead him around the dance floor, following his every step with ease and grace from years of practicing fencing maneuvers; instantly knowing how to follow the rhythm and flow of a partner‘s moves.

The dancing went on for another hour before Connor came and pulled on Angel’s pants leg. “Da Da. Juice. Cookie.” 

Angel lifted him up and walked over to the DJ, asking him to cut the music. “Connor is hungry, so why don’t we all go into the dining room and get something to eat.” he announced.

Everyone agreed it was a good idea and followed him through the hall to the dining room. The table had been set with china and flatware borrowed from Caritas. The chef stood ready by the buffet table for any special requests. Angel got a glass of milk and a plate of macaroni and cheese for Connor and placed him in his booster seat. Connor began to eat hungrily, spilling some of the cheese on his lapel and feeding Iggy under the table. Angel got a cup of blood from the bar and was pleased to discover they had heated it to just the right temperature. Wesley and Cordelia were walking down the buffet line together chatting about the different types of food. Wesley was thrilled at the selections she had made and Cordelia pretended to be offended that he would even think to question her. Spike wandered over to get some blood with Angel. Angel looked at him harshly. Spike smiled. “Come on mate, I was just teasing your boy. Don’t take it so hard.” He clapped Angel on the back. “Congratulations, I really mean it.” he added.

Angel sighed. “Okay, Spike. Thank you. I’m glad you came. Someone from the old days is always nice. I mean, Wesley was only 3 years old during Woodstock.”

Spike laughed. “Yeah, sometimes you just need to talk to someone who’s had a century birthday mark.”

The two vampires stood together, drinking blood, thinking about some of their old exploits. “So.” asked Angel, breaking the silence. “Did you ever find Dru?” 

Spike sighed. “I am going to New Orleans next week to track her down. Willow is ready with the orb of Thesulah for the ritual, just need to get her back to Sunnydale.”

Angel took another sip of blood. “Well, she may put up a fight, but you know we have to see this through. The clairvoyant Lorne contacted said that Darla is in a heavenly dimension for her sacrifice giving birth to Connor, but we have to make sure we save Dru. She deserves it. I have a room at a Tibetan monastery all arranged. She can stay as long as she needs to. We’ll probably still have our work cut out for us helping her, but that’s what we do now, isn’t it? Help the helpless.”

Spike smiled and clinked glasses. “Cheers, mate.”

Skip wandered over to them. “Hey guys, gonna beat it. Got another gig at 4:00. Good luck, you’ve got a great guy there, Angel.” 

Angel looked over at Wesley wiping Connor’s mouth and tickling his chin. “Don’t I know it. It feels so real with him. The PTB’s put us together, right?”

Skip smiled at him broadly. “More than you know. Yes, you were destined for Wesley, but more than that, you were destined to raise Connor with him which allowed Darla to save her immortal soul. Did you ever look at them up close together? Call them over. Check it out.”

Angel raised his eyebrows quizzically but waved a hand at Wes to come over. Wesley walked over holding Connor’s hand. “Yes, Angel?”

Skip picked up the boy and held him on his hip. “Look Angel. Look at their eyes. “

Angel looked closely at Wesley’s kind blue-gray eyes. He turned to his son and realized for the first time that he was looking at a smaller identical pair on Connor. He looked up at Skip. Skip smiled at him. “See, you are all connected. All a part of each other. A grand design. Can’t question that.”

Wesley looked at Angel. “What is it?” he asked. Angel told him. 

Wesley grinned. “I noticed that the day he was born. I thought it was just wishful thinking.”

Skip rolled his eyes. “Mortals. Never really see what‘s in front of their face. Well, I’ll see you around. Don’t worry, I can let myself out.” He put Connor down and tousled his hair.

Wesley shook Skip’s hand and watched him leave the dining room. He turned back to Angel. “Everything is going very well. All the guests are having a good time. Did they have the kind of blood you liked?”

Angel leaned forward and brushed a kiss across his mouth. “Yes. Did you eat?”

Wesley nodded. “I let Connor help feed me so I will have to definitely go to the dry cleaners tomorrow.” he said indicating a small stain on his pants. 

Angel laughed. “I won’t worry about mussing you up then.”

Wesley slid his hands around Angel’s waist. “Please don’t. I like when you muss me.”

Angel leaned into him for another kiss. Wesley responded, pressing harder against him, enjoying the pounding lightness in his heart. 

Lorne came over to them. “Guys, I do have a bucket. Come on. Everybody wants to say a toast and cut the cake. Can you save it for a few hours?”

Angel looked over at him, hands still at Wesley’s waist. “I guess so.” he pouted.

Lorne pulled them over to the table and handed them each a glass of champagne. “Okay guys and dolls, let’s all go around and say something nice, real or made up, about these two lugs. I’ll start. Congratulations to Angel and Wes, the nicest guys I’ve met in any dimension.”

Fred stood. “You guys got the Kyerumption, two champions. Ya’ll rock!”

Cordelia bounced her daughter on her knee. “Angel, Wes, my best friends, I love you guys.”

Doyle jiggled his other daughter on his lap. “Angel and Wesley, thanks for saving me and introducing me to my Cordy. I trust you guys with my life, and my family’s lives.”

Gunn looked over at them grinning. “For very, very white guys, you are cool. I’m glad you are in my crew.”

Anne raised her glass. “I feel great joy to be witness to such true love. Blessings on your family.”

Oz and Nina were kissing. Oz looked up. “Angel. Wes. Guys. Love ya.”

Nina blushed. “Yes. Thank you for all your help with my troubles. You rescued me in more ways than one.” she said glancing back at Oz. 

David held Harmony’s hand. “I think you guys are awesome. Consider Connor’s college tuition taken care of, my wedding gift.”

Harmony smiled. “God, David, you are so sweet. Angel. Wes. Thanks for helping me with that little soul problem. You guys are so adorable.” she turned and kissed David’s cheek. He blushed happily.

Phantom Dennis raised his glass and wiggled it at them. Iggy barked and chased his tail.

Spike drank a sip of champagne. “Good luck. But I really don’t think you’ll need it.”

Willow and Tara lifted their glasses together. “To Angel and Wesley. To their love. To our intertwined destinies.” said Willow. Tara smiled enigmatically at them.

Everyone clapped and Lorne brought out the cake. Angel took Wesley’s hand in his and with a smooth motion cut into the two-tiered white frosted cake. He cut a small piece and put in in Wesley’s mouth, wiping the extra frosting from his lips and then licking it off his finger. Wesley put a tiny piece in Angel’s mouth, knowing he didn’t really like cake, even when human. Angel sucked at his finger, creating an immediate response in Wesley’s body. Wesley’s mouth flittered with a smile. Angel smiled back wickedly, fully aware of the reaction he was causing. He released Wesley’s finger and kissed his mouth gently. “I love you.” he said softly. 

Wesley took his hand. “I love you, too.” 

Cordelia bumped in between them to start cutting the cake for everybody. “Come on guys, some of us want to eat the cake before the night is over.”

Wesley picked up the two tiny grooms from the top of the cake. “How can you tell us apart?” he asked Cordelia.

She turned and pointed at one of the figures. “Look. Spike made two tiny fangs on one of them.”

Wesley pulled it closer to his face for inspection. She was right. Two tiny pencil marked fangs. He looked over at Spike and laughed. Spike shrugged good-naturedly. 

While everyone finished their cake, and Spike and Angel had another cup of blood, Gunn signaled to Lorne and Doyle. “Hey, Wes, Angel. We got a present for you. For the whole family actually. We want to show you something.” 

Angel looked at Wesley questioningly. “I don’t know what it is either.” Wesley replied.

They followed all the guests out of the dining room, down the hall to the old ballroom. Gunn turned to Angel. “Remember when I said the room needed work?” he said. Angel nodded. 

“Well that was kinda true. We were all planning a surprise for you guys. And it is finally ready. Do you want to see?” asked Gunn.

Angel and Wesley nodded. With a great deal of flourish Gunn unlocked the door and held it open. “Let Connor go in first.” he said.

Connor pushed through the adults and ran inside. “Yeah!” he shouted, running around. Angel and Wesley came in after him. The old ballroom had been completely converted to an indoor park. There was astroturf on the floor, a swing set, slide, sandbox, see-saw, monkey bars, play house, picnic benches, and ball pit. The walls had been painted to look like a sunny day complete with fluffy clouds on the ceiling. There was a corner with bean bags and books and puzzles. An art center had been created, full of drawing supplies for Angel to teach his son to sketch. There was a corner with baby toys and a crib for Cordelia’s children and a large dog house for Iggy. Angel looked around unbelievingly. He beamed at Gunn. “This is so incredible!” he exclaimed.

Gunn shook off the praise. “Hey, we all did the work. Lorne had the decorating done, my old crew and I did the building, Fred and Anne arranged for the toys, and David financed. I thought it would be nice to have a safe place for the kids to play. Now you can take them to the park too, Angel.”

“Charles, you are such a great friend. Thank you everybody. This is perfect.” said Wesley happily.

Cordelia walked over to Wesley. “Our kids will have so much fun in here together.” Wesley kissed her cheek and smiled. Angel dashed around the room with Connor showing him all the fun things they could do. 

Lorne clinked on his champagne glass with a pen. Everyone turned to look. “This is a lot of fun, but we can play in here tomorrow. We’ve still got our fabulous after-party at Caritas. Who wants to boogie?”

The guests filed out of the room one by one to get their coats. Fred picked up Connor. Angel and Wesley kissed his cheek. “We’ll see you later buddy, have fun with Aunt Fred. “ said Angel. Wesley waved at him as they left the room. Connor waved back. 

Willow and Tara came over to Wesley and Angel. “We have our own car so we can drive to the party in a little while. Are you ready to go upstairs?”

Wesley suddenly felt nervous again. Angel took his hand and they led the witches upstairs to their bedroom. Willow and Tara sat on the floor and indicated that Wesley and Angel should join them. They all sat in a circle. Willow cleared her throat. “Okay. Well, remember I told you that Lorne told me that all our destinies were intertwined? Well, it starts tonight. You completed your first part, the blessings of the PTBs. We had our union blessed by the PTBs a few years ago. In a quiet ceremony with just us, after Buffy came back, and we worked out some dark magic issues. “ She smiled at Tara gently. Tara smiled back. Willow continued. “Now, Tara and I are going to channel the goddess of the moon. She will send her blessings down on us and it will give me the power to cement your soul in place, Angel. It will also give us two other gifts, gifts that have been predestined for this day. Do you want to know what they are?” she said smiling.

Wesley and Angel nodded eagerly and waited. Tara spoke up, peering at Wesley shyly under her lashes. “Wesley, I am going to have your baby.”

Wesley’s head snapped back. “What?” 

Angel looked at him in alarm. “When did this happen?”

Wesley shook his head. “It didn’t. We never. I don’t understand.” he stammered.

Tara held up her hands. “I meant tonight. I will become pregnant with your child. It won’t be my child. It will be yours and the goddess. I am the vessel to bring you daughter into the world.” she said serenely.

Wesley tried to absorb this. “My daughter?”

Tara nodded. “Yes. Willow and I will do a spell and the goddess will come upon you and then me and we shall create a new life. She has a great destiny. You and Angel will be raising the very last slayer.”

Wesley’s head was swimming. “I am going to have a daughter, a slayer, the last slayer.”

Willow spoke up. “Come on Wesley, get on board. You wanted to have your own children, and now you will. She will be your daughter and a slayer. She will fight in the final apocalypse. “ 

Wesley looked at Angel. “We are going to have a daughter.” he beamed. 

Angel beamed back, but then looked at Tara in panic. “This is a mystical conception, right?”

Tara laughed. “Yes. I am not going to woo him back to the female side.”

Angel sighed in relief. “Wow. A little girl of our own, a sister for Connor.” He grabbed Wesley’s hand and squeezed it happily. 

Wesley pushed his glasses up on his nose. “I’m quite overwhelmed. But what does this have to do with Angel’s soul?”

Willow piped up. “Well it’s all give and take, balance. Tara gives you a daughter. I give Angel his perfect happiness, and you give us something too.”

“What?” asked Angel.

“What does a slayer need?” asked Willow.

“A watcher.” stated Wesley.

“Exactly.” said Willow. “I will have a son. He will be you daughter’s watcher in the new council Giles started, he will train her along with Anthony and Connor. All three will help prepare her for the final battle, which will harbinger peace on earth.” she smiled at them broadly.

“A son?” asked Wesley. 

“Yes.” laughed Tara. “It’s a two for one deal with you, Wesley. You impregnate both of us.”

Angel chuckled. “Wesley is quite the stud.”

Willow giggled at him. “It’s all mystical. Nobody is getting naked.”

Wesley blinked rapidly, trying to fully absorb this information. “Angel’s soul?” he asked, stuck in the one thought.

Willow sighed deeply. “When I am impregnated, I will be infused with the goddess’s power. It is the bump in magic I need to do the spell. Poof. Perfect happiness abounds. Of course, Angel’s soul could still be removed magically, but so can anyone’s if a dark magician had a grudge against them. But it is an important step towards his Shanshu, right?”

Wesley nodded. “Do you think Angel will Shanshu in our lifetime?”

Tara shrugged. “Lorne didn’t know that part. We’ll have to wait and see.”

Wesley swallowed hard. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. “Okay. What do we do?”

“We should all hold hands.” Willow said solemnly.

Angel and Wesley complied, closing their eyes. Willow and Tara started to chant. The room began to feel warm and fluid, as if they weren’t on solid ground. Wesley felt something ethereal gliding around him, swirling over every inch of his body. It felt tickly and erotic. He sighed deeply. The form continued to dance and whirl around him, filling his senses. He felt lightheaded and relaxed, as if he had just been intimate with Angel even though there was no physical evidence that he had even been aroused. He let the passive, satisfied feeling wash over him. Tara and Willow began to pant softly. Wesley thought that the same form that had left him was now working its magic with them. His palms felt sweaty. He squeezed Angel’s hand. Angel squeezed back tightly. Tara gave a tiny moan. Willow’s breath took a sudden sharp intake. An electric feeling ran through all of their hands, thrumming with vivacity. It slowly died down and the room felt cool again. Wesley opened his eyes. Willow and Tara were smiling at each other. Angel looked at Wesley anxiously. “Are you okay?” 

Wesley nodded. “I’m fine.” He looked at Tara and Willow. “Are you okay?”

They nodded. Willow held her hand against her middle. “I think it worked. Let me try the other spell.” she said excitedly.

She scooted closer to Angel and took both his hands in hers. Wesley moved over to sit next to Tara. She took his hand and touched her belly with it, smiling at him. 

“Angel.” said Willow. “Are you ready?”

Angel nodded at her, feeling extremely anxious, terrified it wouldn’t work. He closed his eyes. 

“No.” she said. “Open your eyes. I need to see.” He opened them and looked into her face.

Willow began to chant the ancient words. The room seemed darker. All noise left the air except for the breathing sound of the three humans. Angel began to shake. He could feel Angelus inside, fighting him, trying to come forth, aware that he was being forced down so deep, he might never escape. Angel grit his teeth and held on. Willow squeezed his hands tight, digging in her nails and drawing blood, shouting the words now in the empty vacuum of space they were in, forcing him to continue to look into her eyes. Angel screamed out in agony, and then it stopped. He couldn’t feel Angelus anymore. He felt blissfully alone in his body. Angelus’ cage had lost its locked door; it had become a large iron box. There would be no escape. Willow smiled broadly at Angel. “It worked. I saw the light enter into your eyes. Your soul is permanent.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

Angel sat in stunned silence, enjoying the quiet in his mind. He felt peaceful. He looked as Wesley. Wesley beamed and hurried over to him, knocking him over in an embrace, kissing him intensely. Angel rolled Wesley onto his back, returning the kiss, experiencing it completely, without worry. It felt astonishing. He ran his hands under Wesley’s’ jacket, feeling his warm body, wanting to undress him. He felt a hand on his arm.

“We are still here you know.” he heard Willow say, amusement in her voice.

Angel and Wesley sat up. “What do we do now?” asked Wesley.

Tara smiled at him. “Well, I am pretty sure this has all worked out, but we will have to call you when we know for sure. I am very excited. Willow and I will have a sweet baby boy. You will have a daughter. Angel can be happy. These are wonderful gifts. Blessed be.”

Willow leaned over to kiss Tara. “I love you, baby. Let’s go to the party and leave these two alone. Celebrate our own good fortune. No champagne though. We are going to be mothers.” They hugged each other gently. 

Wesley touched Tara’s arm. “Are you okay with this, really?”

She nodded. “Yes. It’s not my child. It is yours. The child Willow is carrying is mine, hers and the goddess, all mixed together with a little of you. It’s not a traditional understanding of parentage.”

Wesley nodded. “Yes, I guess it just takes some getting used to. Having a child with a goddess doesn‘t happen to me everyday.”

They all stood up. Tara and Willow kissed them both. “We will come by tomorrow to say goodbye and then we will call you in a few weeks, okay?”

Angel took Wesley’s hand and nodded. They let themselves out. When the door clicked shut, Wesley sat on the side of the bed, breathing deeply. “This has been quite a day.” 

Angel laughed. “Yeah, I don’t think we could cram in any more big events in a 24 hour period of time.”

Wesley noticed a card on his pillow. “What’s this?” he said, picking it up.

Angel shrugged. “Not sure. Open it.”

Wesley pulled the card out of the envelope. Inside was a key. “The note says ‘Go to this room. Love, Cordelia and Doyle‘. That‘s it.” 

Angel picked up the key. “Okay, let’s check it out.”

They walked down the hall to the hotel room. Angel unlocked it and stepped inside, snapping on the light. “Wow!” he said, stepping aside to let Wesley in.

Wesley came in. “This is so nice. Doyle and Cordelia worked really hard.”

The hotel room had been redecorated to look like a beach resort. The floor had play sand on it. A hammock was tied in the corner. The stereo had an ocean surf sounds CD looping. There were grass mats in place of the rug, and fresh gardenias were spread over the comforter, perfuming the air with the smell of the islands. A large tissue paper sun had been suspended from the ceiling along with cutouts of tropical birds. Potted palm trees were scattered around the room. A large sun lamp was propped beside the bed, radiating an ample amount of heat. A cold bottle of champagne was chilling on the night stand with the crystal glasses they had received as a gift. In the bathroom, the large whirlpool tub was ready for the morning with their brand new “His” and “His” towels draped beside it, wedding gifts from Harmony. “I didn’t know any of the rooms had a whirlpool bath.” said Wesley.

Angel shrugged. “Neither did I. I never explored all the room we didn’t use, just locked them up. Cordy must have checked, she can be quite nosy, in case you didn’t realize.” he said in jest.

Wesley chuckled. “Yes, but obviously in a good way.” He sat on the bed. “It feels warm, like the sun.”

Angel sat beside him. “It’s nice. Come here.” He kissed Wesley softly, pushing him down on the warm coverlet, crushing flowers under him that made the air redolent with their floral perfume. 

Wesley sank into the pillows, enjoying the weight of Angel on him, the solidness of him, the feeling that he was really safe and loved and it wasn’t going to disappear. 

Angel slipped Wesley’s glasses off his face and put them on the nightstand. He untied Wesley’s bowtie, and slid his tuxedo jacket off him. He pulled his shirt out from his pants and removed his cumberbund, unbuttoned and took off his shirt, and finally removed his t-shirt, casting them all to the floor. Wesley slid his hand around Angel’s back, under his jacket, pulling his shirt free as well to run his hands over Angel’s smooth skin. Angel pressed against him. Wesley pushed him up, quickly divesting him of his jacket, bowtie, cumberbund, shirt and t-shirt, running his warm palms over Angel’s cool skin, enjoying the feel of it warming under the bright light. Angel laid him back down, kissing Wesley intensely, running his hands over his hair, enjoying the quiet in his mind. “This is so remarkable.” Angel whispered. “I am here alone.”

Wesley gave him a half-smile. “Hello. New husband underneath you. Remember?”

Angel wrinkled his nose at him. “No. In my head. No noise. No voices.”

Wesley arched an eyebrow at him. “Please don’t say your head is empty. I am too tempted to retort rudely.”

Angel opened his mouth in mock-horror. “Oh! Is that so! Well, we’ll see about that.” He began to tickle Wesley mercilessly. Wesley fought against him, trying to breathe through the assault, but ended up still trapped underneath Angel, tears coming down his face from the exertion of laughing too hard. Finally Angel stopped and Wesley lay flat like a beached fish, gasping for air. 

“You know…you are….completely….terrible.” breathed Wesley.

Angel captured his mouth in a kiss. “But you are stuck with me now. No going back.” he teased.

Wesley looked up at him seriously, running his hand over Angel’s brow, brushing back a stray hair. “No going back. I love you.” he said.

Angel’s face became serious too. “I will love you for all eternity, Wes. I promise.”

They kissed softly, tender little pecks. Angel ran his hands down Wesley’s sides, enjoying the feel of his heated skin. Wesley sighed, soft as a whispered prayer, reaching his arms around to run his fingertips over Angel’s back. Angel felt goose bumps rise on his skin from the light, erotic feel. He became consumed with desire. Angel pressed his mouth harder against Wesley’s, tongue sliding out to part his lips, wanting to be consumed by this feeling inside him. Wesley’s body rose up against him, pushing against Angel, wanting him back, without fear, knowing all was safe. Angel felt crazed, wanting to press so far into Wesley that they could not be separated again. He rolled over, pulling Wesley on top of him, running his hands down Wesley’s back, touching each vertebrae, pushing his hands down the back of Wesley’s tuxedo pants. Wesley bucked against him. Angel’s vision became focused and red, wanting to taste him. He pulled Wesley down to him, morphing into vampire face and breaking the skin at his neck, feeling Wesley gasping on his chest, driving him wilder with lust. He drank Wesley’s blood, savoring the sweet taste of the freely given offering. Wesley began to shudder. Angel removed his fangs, changing his face back and tenderly kissing his mouth. “I love you, Wes.” he whispered against his lips. He felt Wesley smile. 

Angel pushed Wesley gently over onto his back. He stood up and shut off the heat lamp and overhead light. As he did, hundreds of little white fairy lights lit up the room, suspended from the ceiling to imitate stars. The soft angled light blessed Wesley with further beauty and dimension on his bare flesh. Angel felt overcome. He swiftly finished undressing himself and Wesley and lay on top of him, taking pleasure in the full length of his naked body under him. Wesley pushed against him, running his hands through the back of his hair, gently pulling it. Angel ran his hands under Wesley‘s back, securing him closer, kissing him fiercely, breathlessly, feeling Wesley‘s response becoming evident, pressing against his own hardness. Wesley’s breath shuddered against his throat, warm and inviting. Angel rubbed their bodies together in a languid, gentle way, allowing the silky feel of their bare skin together to drive their longing deeper than before. The intense heat rising off of Wesley in and of itself was intoxicating, infusing his own cool skin with borrowed warmth. Angel placed short, sweet kisses on his throat, shoulders, and collarbone before moving his mouth down to Wesley’s heart, feeling its endless pounding beat pulsing through his lips into his own quiet chest. Angel closed his eyes tight. He could almost feel his own heart stir. Angel licked long, lazy circles around Wesley’s nipples before capturing them hard with his teeth, almost piercing the skin. Wesley’s sharp intake of breath and the surge to his erection made Angel shake, almost mad with desire and not wanting to return to sanity anytime soon. He kissed his way down Wesley’s ribs, enjoying him squirm from the tickling sensation, down his belly, searching for the source of the waves of heat coming off his skin. Angel took Wesley in his mouth in one swift movement, feeling Wesley arch against him, breathing ragged, hands fluttering at the back of Angel’s neck. He ran his hands up Wesley’s thighs, gently stroking them, knowing where he was the most sensitive, while his mouth gripped him hard, pulling back and plunging down rapidly. Wesley was shaking so hard he was having trouble staying on the bed. Angel slid his hands underneath Wesley‘s rear end, pulling him up further into his mouth. Wesley began to make short, huffing noises, hands pulling at Angel’s hair a little too hard. He called out Angel’s name repeatedly as he climaxed, as if he were unable to stop saying it. Eventually he quieted and his entire body melted down in the comforter. Wesley’s breath hitched and then slowed, a thin sheen of sweat drying on his stomach. Angel lay on Wesley’s chest, feeling his heartbeat reverberate in his ears, feeling completely blissful. Wesley’s shaking hand brushed against his cheek. “You are incredible you know.” he said in a ragged whisper. 

Angel smiled against him. “Everyone tells me that.” 

Wesley chuckled. “Oh! Everybody, huh? I didn’t see Willow or Tara ask to have your baby.” he said smugly.

Angel sat up on his elbow to look at Wesley’s face. “Is that how it is? Are going to tease me for nine months about this?”

Wesley shook his head. “No. We are going to have a baby, Angel.” he said with awe.

“Yes. We are.” said Angel, tracing circles on his belly button.

Wesley’s hands slid around Angel’s back, tracing up and down slowly. “What did we ever do to deserve such happiness?” he asked quietly.

Angel moved up to kiss him, speaking one word at a time between each kiss. “We. Fell. In. Love.”

Wesley pulled Angel against him tightly. “It’s not going to disappear, right?” he asked.

Angel rolled over and pulled Wesley on top of him. “It’s not going to disappear.” he replied.

Wesley sat up and ran his hands up Angel’s chest. He leaned down to kiss him ardently, savoring the feel of Angel’s obvious enjoyment against his thigh. He shifted his weight to let his fingers tiptoe down Angel’s chest and brush against his erection as gentle as possible, trying to barely touch him. Angel moaned, pushing against his hand. Wesley gripped him hard once, and then released, returning to just using the very tips of his long fingers. He could feel Angel getting harder at every stroke, desperately trying to push his body up into Wesley’s entire palm. Wesley nibbled at the skin on his chest, arms and legs; carefully avoiding coming too close to Angel’s manhood. He licked softly at his inner thighs until Angel‘s whole body shivered uncontrollably, then began breathing quietly above his erection, making sure the warm air touched him. Angel began to make frenzied noises in his throat, wanting the fire quenched. Wesley wanted this to take as long as possible. Wesley reached above his head, plucking a feather off one of the paper birds suspended from the ceiling. He moved to sit beside Angel on the bed, running the fluffy feather lightly over every inch of his skin, avoiding the one place Angel begged him to touch. “Shh. Let me do this my way.“ Wesley whispered. 

Angel relaxed against the pillow, giving himself over to the ticklish yet erotic sensation the feather made on his neck, chest, knees and toes. Angel felt weak. Happy. Wesley finally dropped the feather on the bed and bent over Angel’s straining erection. He licked once, gently, up the entire length, and then pulled back to breathe softly on him again. Angel’s hands frantically searched out a way to force Wesley to take him completely, to stop the frantic jumping in his stomach. Wesley pushed his head hard back against Angel’s hand, refusing to budge. Angel’s hands flittered in the air again briefly before settling by his sides in resignation. Wesley returned to gently kissing his belly. When he was sure Angel had quieted down a little he brought his mouth down on him completely, engulfing him firmly a few times, pulling back, and stroking circles on his thighs with his fingers. He could feel Angel’s entire body hardening as he fought the vampire change that came under physical duress. Angel began to whimper like a lost puppy. Wesley smiled to himself and started pleasuring Angel in earnest with soft hands and warm inviting mouth. Angel’s orgasm was so intense, Wesley briefly choked before adjusting his position and riding it out with him. “Wesley.” he whispered, voice harsh and thick, as his body returned to its normal state.

Wesley slid up beside him, lying on his chest. “What?” he whispered back.

“That was so….perfect. Perfect happiness. I felt it. And I am me. I am me.” he said with great reverence. 

Wesley sat up to look into his eyes. “Really? Perfect happiness? I guess I am better than I thought.” he said with a smirk.

Angel reached around to swat at his rear end. “You are horrible. I have this huge thing happen and you make a joke.” He pretended to be very offended. 

Wesley immediately pressed against him with kisses and apologies. “It is a big deal. A wonderful deal. I am so thankful. I love you, Angel.” he said.

Angel relented, not wanting to upset Wesley. “I know. I am only teasing. I love you, too.“ 

Wesley embraced him tightly. “I will try to give you perfect happiness in everything, every day of our life together.” he said soberly.

Angel melted against him, sighing in contentment. “I know. And you will succeed because you are my Wes. My perfect Wes. My soul. “

Wesley kissed his forehead gently. They lay quietly, listening to the ocean sounds, smelling the heady perfume of the flowers, feeling the just right interlocking of their bodies together, and both men were filled with the combined elation and serenity that only perfect happiness can bring.

 

*********************************************

Six weeks later Wesley answered the telephone in his office. He went upstairs. Angel was in their bedroom putting on Connor’s socks and shoes. He looked up into Wesley’s face. Wesley stood quietly a moment and then a slow grin appeared, growing wider until it lit up every feature of his handsome face. Angel waited for him to say it, the words he wanted to hear. And Wesley did. “Angel, we are having a daughter.” 

The End.


End file.
